


Attraction

by samoyed_triangle



Series: the daddies & their sons [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nursery Rhyme References, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daniel pins harder, deephwi is seongwoo's sons, deephwi is twins, domestic ongniel, dongho and daniel are related, everyone is very supportive, jihoon is daniel's son, model!seongwu, surgeon!daniel, twins way of talking, what else should i tag, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: "My babies is finally going to school. You two look so cute that I'm gonna cry."OSW"Daddy~ I thought you said that you're not gonna cry.""Yes Daddy. You promise."LDH & BJY"Aigoo~ My boy is finally going to school. Appa is sooooooo proud!"KDN"Hihi~ I'm really happy! and so excited!"PJH





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually inspired based of one of piupiupaw fan art where DeepHwi is OngNiel's son xD but in this fic, I made them being Seongwoo's while Jihoon is Daniel's son lol. They are just too cute to ignore so I had to make a story about them hihihi. 
> 
> I hope that you guys will love this story too ^^

“Jihoonie! Palli, we need to go now. You don’t want to be late for school on your first day right?”

Daniel finished packing up his son’s backpack and calls out to him when he checks that they have about 30 minutes before school starts. It’s only pre-school, nothing serious but he doesn’t want his son to be late.

He listened to the flurry of steps came running down the stairs and there came Jihoon his adorable 5 years old son. All clad in white shirt with a red suspender and a matching red hat as it was his pre-school’s uniform.

Daniel wanted to squeal because Jihoon was too cute. He couldn’t resist in scooping Jihoon up into his embrace and nuzzling his nose with his son playfully. They both giggles. 

“Shall we go? Your new friends are waiting for you.”

Jihoon flashed his brightest smile to his Appa, bouncing in excitement in the latter’s embrace.

”Let’s go!” He straighten his arm out in which Daniel chuckles at his cuteness. He gave one last look around the house, making sure that he switched off every switch and pulled all the plug before he grab Jihoon backpack and left the house, Jihoon still in his embrace.

~

”Daddy!! Daddy!! Hurry up or were gonna be late!”

Two boys came running into their Daddy’s room when they saw the clock in which they have basically 30 minutes before their school starts. It’s their first day and the two boys didn’t want to be late.

”Yes, I’m coming just needed to fix this tie and voila!”

Seongwoo turned to his two sons as if he was asking for their opinion. The two tilted their heads left and right seemingly thinking.

”No need for the tie, Daddy. Take it off.” said Jinyoung as he pointed his finger to Seongwoo tie. The man looked down and realized that his son was right. He doesn’t need a tie so he pulled it off and unbutton two button of the toppest part of the shirt.

Jinyoung and Daehwi gave him a thumbs up and rushed to grab his hand and drag him out of the room. The twins are pretty strong when they are together.

Seongwoo walked down the staircase, he grab a toast and bite in between his mouth. He crouches down to fix the loosen suspender on Daehwi’s uniform and once he’s satisfied with how they are, he nods and grab the two smaller backpack with one hand.

”Let’s go. Don’t want to be late.” The twins nods and trailed along their Daddy when the older headed for the front door.

~

”Is that...for real? Is that really him?”

”Omo! He’s sending the twins to this school? Omo omo omo!”

”Oh my god, he’s even more good looking in real life!”

”The twins are soooo adorable! Aigoo~”

Seongwoo greeted every mother, father and even the elders when he walked into the premises of the school, with his twins holding his hand, eyes sparkling in excitement. This place is gonna be great and they are gonna have fun too.

While all eyes are on Seongwoo and the twins, there was another person who caught their eyes too.

”Oh..oh! He’s here too!?”

”Oh gosh what in the world is going on here! He’s sending his son to this school too.”

”Wow he’s really handsome too.”

”His son is so cute!!”

Daniel just arrived with Jihoon and several eyes turned to him as he entered the school ground. It was awkward for him still even though he always gets them. He stop few feet away from where Seongwoo and the twins is just to check on Jihoon then continue back walking towards Seongwoo

~

”My babies is finally going to school. You two look so cute that I’m gonna cry.” Seongwoo crouched down sobbing while he still hold both their hands with his larger one. He was happy but you can’t deny that he’s sad too, well mostly happy.

Jinyoung and Daehwi pouts when they watched their Daddy sobbing.

”Daddy~ I thought you said that you’re not gonna cry.” Daehwi said sort of sounding like a whine. Jinyoung nods his head.

”Yes Daddy. You promise.” came Jinyoung that sort of sounded like whining too.

Seongwoo then chuckles at his twins being whiny when he broke down in tears of joy. He wipe off his tears away and then looking at his sons in the eyes.

”I’m sorry, Daddy is too emotional in this sort of stuff and I’m not used to this thing. I promise to not cry again but will cry if-“

”That’s enough Daddy. No more and no crying. Pinky promise us.” Jinyoung and Daehwi stuck out their pinky finger for Seongwoo to link with his own. He chuckles again and pinky promise with the two with his own.

”Pinky promise.” he said with a warm smile. 

They untangled their finger from Seongwoo and dashed into his arm. The twins gave Seongwoo a tight hug, nuzzling their faces into his chest. Seongwoo enveloped them with his long big arms, in a secure and warm hug. The sight of the father and sons make most of the other there cooed at how cute they are.

A certain blonde male looked at them with warm eyes.

~

Daniel and Jihoon stopped only a meter away from a brunette guy that is currently hugging his twin son tightly. Daniel couldn’t help but to smile warmly at them, since they look so sweet and adorable.

Jihoon then tugged his hand making him turned to look down on him. Daniel giggles at Jihoon.

He crouched down and fixed the hat and the suspender that starts to loosen up. He tucked the shirt into his pants and brushed off invisible dirt from Jihoon’s shoulder.

”Aigoo~ My boy is finally going to school. Appa is sooooooo proud!” He gave his son a heart eyes and the warmest smile ever. Daniel takes out his phone and starts taking picture of Jihoon.

"Hihi~ I'm really happy and so excited!" Jihoon beamed, eyes sparkling brightly as he pose with a peace sign to his father.

They both giggles. Daniel keeps asking his son to change his pose in all sorts of way he could possibly do. They were adorable as what the rest of the people there think of, watching the blonde male and his son taking pictures. They are a bright sprites for sure.

Few of the parents there recognize Daniel since he too was quiet famous not because of being a model or actor but being the most renown surgeon in South Korea. He was the best among other surgeons who had saved thousands of lives and many people were thankful, grateful for his help. He had such a gifted hand.

"Omo, they are so cute. He doesn't look like a surgeon at all with his bright smile."

"He's very friendly and soft looking too not like how we heard the rumors of him being so serious."

"He might be serious when he's at the hospital, busy saving peoples life and all sorts."

A certain brunette had turned to look at him and Jihoon.

~

Daehwi pulls away from Seongwoo and wipe away his Daddy's teary eye with his sleeve making Seongwoo turned back to look at his cute son.

"Now Daddy, don't cry anymore. We'll see you later in the afternoon, right?"

Seongwoo smiles warmly at his son, patting his head. "Of course I will. Nobody else will come to fetch my sons but only me. I'll see you two later." he bumped his nose with both his sons making the two giggles even more.

"Ahh, Mr Ong happy to be able to meet you face to face and I have to say that I'm one of your biggest fan. My name is Sora and I will be looking after your sons for the whole year starting from today." the teacher named Sora introduced herself, she was somewhere around Seongwoo's age but perhaps a little older as she stretch out to shake hands with the Ong Seongwoo.

"Everyone and anyone is our Daddy's biggest fan. But they have to go through us first since we are Daddy's most and the biggest fan in the whole wide world!" Daehwi and Jinyoung exclaimed loud enough to everyone that was close to them which in returned they all laughs for the cuteness overload.

Sora did so too. "I know that you two are the biggest and most important person for your Daddy. I can never beat you two." 

"That's right. Daddy is ours."

"And ours only."

They both starts to tackle Seongwoo's long legs. Each of them hugging one leg tightly. Pouting and puffing their cheeks when they playfully glared at the teacher. Seongwoo looked down on his sons then back to Sora, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head slightly.

"I won't ever dare myself to take away your Daddy. I promise." Sora smiles down at them.

"Sorry, my boys are really possessive of me and so do I. Anyway, you wanted something from me was it?" Seongwoo raised his brow in questioning way, hands gently caressed his sons hair even though it's hard for him to reach down since he was tall and they were still quite short so Seongwoo bend himself slightly.

"Oh yes indeed I am. Here is the form for you to fill up about their details, name, age, your contact number, home address, emails and perhaps another person just in case we couldn't reach you, so we will call for next person instead in case of emergency."

"No! Daddy usually picks up his phone even if he was busy."

"He will always ask his secretary to pick it up for him and he will connect the line directly to him."

"Hwi ah, Youngie it's just for emergency. I know I do pick up every single calls you two make to me and will always do but this is only for emergency, okay. I'll write down your Uncle Min's number since you two love him so much and he loves you both too."

They both have their eyes twinkling when he mentioned Minhyun's name and immediately they gave in. Seongwoo snorts. "As always, Minhyun is your second favorite person." Seongwoo took the form from Sora's hand and starts writing down all the blank spaces.

He felt like someone was looking at him, staring even so he glanced to the direction where the blonde male was and he was surprised that he found the guy were looking at him. For the first time their eyes met each other.

~

After their long section of photo shoots, Daniel check out all the pictures and he would laughs with Jihoon at some of the silly pictures they posed for. 

"Hi there Mr Kang. I'm Jina and will be the one who will look after your son starting today and for the rest of the year. I need you to fill up this form for me such as your son's name, you contact number, address and all sorts that is important. You two are very adorable if I must say so myself." Jina said as she pass the form to Daniel which he gladly accept.

"Ahaha yeah, thanks. I couldn't resist how cute my son looks like in his school uniform. It reminds me when I was his age. Anyway, just fill everything up yes?"

Jina nods, she crouches down to greet Jihoon which Jihoon gladly greets back with a bright smile. He was not afraid of strangers but he did remember about how he need to be careful with them because Daniel had warned him to stay away from someone suspicious looking who might bribe him with candies.

While he was busy filling up the form, his ears twitched when he heard someone mentioned 'Mr Ong' and he couldn't help it but to turned his head to the person that stood meters away from him. The brunette guy.

'Ong? Could he be the Ong Seongwoo?' he thought as he watched the man laughing and smiling when his sons hugging his leg tightly.

"That's right. Daddy is ours."

"And ours only."

Daniel heard the two boys said out loud for everyone to hear them. He couldn't help but to smile at them. He then heard the man said about how possessive his sons was and so does himself towards the two boys. He was amazed and when Daniel watched more carefully, he saw the pretty looking moles on the left cheek of the said man and instantly he recognize the man. _'Yeap, he's definitely the Ong Seongwoo. The one and only. God, he's more good looking in person than in the TV or in the magazine.'_ Daniel was attracted by the male, he didn't know how but he was quite smitten for the male.

"Mr Kang, are you done with the form?" Jina brought him out of his train of thoughts. "Uhh, yeah..wait I mean, just a little bit more." he quickly turned back to the form and wrote down the rest of the blank space and passed it back to the young teacher. She nods while she go through the details then smile in satisfaction.

"Alright, all done. The class will start soon and I will bring him over with the rest of kids in a few minutes." she bow and leave the duo to themself. 

Jihoon was watching how his dad were practically staring at someone and he follow the gaze until he finds the person Daniel was looking at.

The man was tall just like his dad but the slight different is that the man was thinner, lithe and lean like a model and he was dashingly handsome. Jihoon then smiles brightly when he sees two boys who seems like the same age as he was, hugging the man's leg. He want to be friend with them.

Daniel was taken aback and suprised when the guy turned to find him looking at him. His face turned red because he was caught staring at the guy.

~

They met for the first time when they both dropped their sons off at school. Their eyes met for a short while but both could feel the sparks ignite between the two. Somehow even their sons could sense the connections or the attraction between both male. The three boys grin widely as they watched how both older male were keeping their eyes on each other.

Both are the most renown people in South Korea but they never needed those titles, if you could say that those are titles. They never wanted all that except their precious sons.

They are attracted to each other and that is seemingly obvious towards their sons who seems to beamed at the sight of the two staring at each other before both turning away and leave without greeting one another. Saying goodbye to their sons before that. Somehow, the boys will try to make them get together in anyway they could muster. For the sake of the person they love.

Daehwi waves goodbye to Seongwoo when the man keep going further and further away from the school since he needed to go and couldn't stay and watch the open ceremony for today. It was suppose to be his sons special day but god forbid him from staying. The twins didn't mind.

"Youngie, let's get Daddy to falls in love with that man." he pointed towards the blonde man that was leaving as well after he pecks the boy which is his son on the forehead.

"Yes Hwi, let's do that. Daddy need someone in his life and he seems so lonely even when he's laughing a lot with us and uri Uncles." Jinyoung immediately agreed to his twin brother. Then they see the boy who was with the blonde man earlier came skipping towards the two. He smile widely.

"Can I say that I want to join your plan too? I want my Appa to find someone too and somehow your Appa is the closest person to his ideal type." Jihoon claimed, eyeing the brunette guy that just about to enter his car. 

The twins widen their eyes with their mouth turned into an O shape. They think alike. Smiling widely at the other boy.

"Ohh! Then we should combine our power and get uri Daddy and your Daddy together!!"

"It's decided then!"

"I'm Ong Jinyoung and this is my twin brother, Ong Daehwi. Nice to meet you!"

"Kang Jihoon! Nice to meet you too."

"I bet we're gonna be such a good friends. We need to plan about our first step to get our Daddy together."

"Operation making Appa and your Appa falls in love starts today!"

The three boys did a high five before they were called by their teacher, Sora and Jina.


	2. Meet Ong Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn that Seongwoo works for his mother, the CEO of the magazine company and also he is one of the top, most wanted model. Best known for his killer visual that most people are dying to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess people love domestic fluff more hahaha so I decided to post another update with this cuties ^^  
> Enjoy and sorry if there is any typos and grammar error ^^;

"Is Ong Seongwoo ssi here? We want to discuss about the design of the upcoming season of fall outfits." 

"He's in his office, checking on some papers, documents."

Being a fashion designer and as well a main person for a biggest, most well known magazine in South Korea, Seongwoo was a busy man. Almost everyday he will be called into a meeting, or checking on the fabrics for their upcoming clothes which the season of fall sort of look. Almost everyday and every single damn time, they will come looking for him. Not only that, he is also the most wanted model for lots of branded clothes shop, cosmestics, rival magazines company, accessories and many more. He is the one of a kind guy that have a Hellenism visual. You could say he is an all kill. He have all those perfect model look and the talent.

"Mr Ong, may I come in?" 

"Yeah, come in." Seongwoo calls out from the other side of the door.

The person walked in to find Seongwoo busy looking about the papers in his hand. He leaned into his chair, chin jutted out a little in a cute way and like he was thinking through about what ever written on the paper. Seongwoo looked up to the person and smile.

"Kuanlin ah, happy to see you. What brings you to my office today?" Seongwoo gesture for the man he called Kuanlin to take a seat. The man didn't say anything but walk and took a seat across Seongwoo's desk. His office overview the whole city of Seoul, since their building were tall and their office were placed at the toppest part of the building so most of the floor have a magnificent view of Seoul.

"Mr Ong, I came to.." before the man could continue, he was stop by Seongwoo raising his hand up.

"Stop calling me 'Mr Ong' and just call me like how you usually call me. Hyung~ Seongwoo hyung~ is fine. No need for formalities here."

"But, were in the office and you're my boss and.."

Seongwoo leaned forward to cover the man's mouth with his hand. He didn't like being called 'Mr Ong' by one of his friend.

"No buts and just follow what I said and call me by how you usually do. End of the story. You're my friend, my junior since high school and so what if we're in the office right now. Friends calls each other by name and it doesn't matter if I'm your boss or not."

Lai Kuanlin was a transferred student that Seongwoo came to know when they were in high school. The boy was about 3 years younger than he was and was a shy boy when he got transfer into his school. That didn't stop Seongwoo from pursuing the boy and asked him to join him and his friend for lunch which surprised the whole school at the news.

Seongwoo was already that popular back in high school along with childhood friend Hwang Minhyun. They were called as a 4th generation Visual Shock or The OngHwang visuals. When they are together, girls would swoon over them and would gradually faint when they passed by. Their aura as the dynamic visuals kills many people wherever they go (not really killing anyone). And to think the Ong Seongwoo of one of the visual asked for the new transfer student to join him and his group of friends for lunch was an honor to most students who wished that he invited them instead.

Since then, Lai Kuanlin had became the talk of the school too and he too were added into the visual shock and from being the dynamic duo, they became the dynamic bermuda triangle visual shock.

Seongwoo's group of friend does not only consist of him, Minhyun and Kuanlin. There are also Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minki, Kang Dongho, Ha Sungwoon and Noh Taehyun. The group were the most popular group in their school for having all the looks, the personalities and every thing else. That was their past.

~

"Okay hyung, sorry. I just thought it would be awkward for me to call you hyung when we're at work."

"Nonsense Kuanlin ah. Minhyun called me by my name all the time and he don't give a fuck about all the eyes that keep looking at him."

"That's because he's one of the model too, like you and also one of the top editor of the company."

"And what are you then, Kuanlin ah? You're not just a lackey that run around making all sorts of errands. You're also a model, and the best one too and also you have a pretty decent title here in our company. I may not be the CEO and even if my mother if the CEO who runs the whole thing, you have the a decent positions in the company too."

Yeap, the company in which Seongwoo is working for was ran by none other than his own mother herself. Seongwoo's mother was one of the most powerful person in South Korea which made lots of money and have succeeded in life for about 30 years. Back then when she was still young girl she too was a renown model. When Seongwoo was born, his mother loved him so much. She may look like a cold heart woman back then who seems like she doesn't have a heart, but most of that are just rumors.

Seongwoo's mother was the nicest person in the entire universe. She never pushed Seongwoo away after he was born, even though how busy she was with her work can at that time, but his mother will always makes time for Seongwoo and also for her husband. She was grateful to have such an understanding husband and also the best man that she could ever wished for. Seongwoo's father were also one of the most powerful person in South Korea but he deny those and wanted nothing to do with all that. He was a man with the most generous, kindest, polite, friendly person ever.

Born from a handsome, good looking father and also from a stunning, beautiful mother whom both are very kind, generous, not power hungry sort of people. It was a blessed to Seongwoo and also it was a blessed to his twins, Jinyoung and Daehwi for having such a great grandparents who are so very open minded and accepted them with a warm, friendly hug when Seongwoo said of adopting the twin 4 years ago.

Seongwoo adopted Jinyoung and Daehwi when he was only 21 years old and was still in college. He fell in love with them when he one day visited an orphanage and the first two person he noticed and caught his attention was the twins which was at that time were about 7 months of age. He cried when the lady told him that their parents died in an tragic accident when they are on their way back from work. It sadden Seongwoo and pity them. He adores children, and somehow the twins caught his attention and without a second thought, he made the adoption and changed their name under his name, Ong.

~

Kuanlin and Seongwoo went on with their discussion after that. They did paused in between and talked about themself and their past life before they go again about work.

"Alright, guess you still gonna go with those sorts of patterns still huh? No second thought about changing it?" Kuanlin asked while he re-arrange the files in his hand and stood up.

"Yeap, no changes whatsoever. See you later, Kuanlinie." Seongwoo waves his hand to Kuanlin before he continue with his documents. Arranging things is what he hate the most. 

"See you later, hyung." and the door behind Kuanlin shut close. Seongwoo let out a sigh. He glances at his watch to check the time and he have about 20 minutes to go and get his sons from school so he better hurry with all the papers before he leave. He turned around in his chair and faced himself to the window, looking out of the Seoul city.

He keeps on checking all the documents until he didn't realized that he got about 5 minutes left to go pick up his sons. 

There was a knock before a tall man came in.

"Seongwoo, please tell me you didn't just pick the floral concept for falls. We are talking about season of falls right now and not spring. How the heck are we suppose to...yah, Ong Seongwoo are you even listening?" The tall man stride his way to Seongwoo until he came to stand beside the said man. Seongwoo was dozing off, again. The tall man sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He starts to shake Seongwoo until he wakes up.

Seongwoo jerks when he was woken up. He quizzically looked around the room and met eye to eye with the tall man. "Minhyun."

"Seongwoo." said the man named Minhyun. "You did not just doze off while you're at work. What if someone saw you. You should be thankful that I was the one who caught you. Did the boys gave you a hard time again?" 

"Sorry, I..." Seongwoo snap and quickly stood up. He check his watch. He cursed loudly which surprised Minhyun, "Fuck! I'm late on picking the boys up! Minhyun, I gotta go, like seriously got to go right now. My boys gonna kill me if they didn't see me there." Seongwoo scurried around, grabbing his phone on the desk, turning off his laptop, then sling his coat over his shoulder not bothering to wear them properly.

"But..we have meetings later! Yah!"

"Email me about it! Sorry, I've promise the boys this morning so mianhae, Minhyun ah. I'll let my mom know about me not able to attend the meeting. See ya, Minmin!" Seongwoo dashed through his office while he waves his hand over to a dumbfounded Minhyun and hurried to the elevator, manage to stop the metal door from closing. 

Minhyun sigh, shaking his head as he snickers at his friends antics, "The likes of being a single father. You have to do lots of things on your own."


	3. Meet Kang Appa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn that Daniel works for his father's hospital and the one of the best surgeon there which many staff constantly when looking for him, every time there is cases in which they could not handle by their own. Also known to have a special gifted hand where he would always manage to save people's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I gave you another update :3  
> I apologizes for the typos and any grammar errors

Every time, every day the hospital would always be full of sick people who come to get themself treated or be admitted for further investigations, treatments, drugs or meeting with the doctors for more details of their diagnosed illness or just visiting their closes people who were warded or basically come to die since they are already terminally ill and no more hope in living but just dying.

Daniel was always sick of meeting new people with variety of illness or body parts were defected and needed the surgery fast to get it back in place in which it was mostly Daniel’s sort of job. Fixing them and make sure everyone he came to treat will be better and go back home in a good and great condition.

He is a man who promises to get everyone gets better and to never come back again for another treatment or another surgery. Being a surgeon is a tough call for Daniel and he will always be the first person which everyone in the whole damn hospital came looking for and he would always whined about it but he can’t say or object to it because his status are far more greater than the rest of the doctors he is friend with or know of.

His parent owned the hospital and both are a very successful surgeons until today and he follow pursuit into their steps in becoming one too. Daniel never thought that one day he’ll became a doctor since when he were still young he had hated the job of saving a human’s live or get himself dirty, covered with bloods and any other human body fluids but now he wanted to laugh to himself after he did became a doctor and a surgeon too.

He is more interested in dancing, singing or starting a band but in the end he follow suit his parents footsteps and took medical course instead after he left highschool and successfully graduated after years of struggling through the lessons. Daniel however took a part time job in teaching young kids in dancing even when he is already that busy with being a surgeon and have his own dance studio somewhere in Myeondong.

~

_Calling for Surgeon Daniel! Calling for Surgeon Daniel! We need your assistance here at the ER department ASAP!_

Daniel heard his name being called through the speaker, he was just about to shove his instant ramyun into his mouth after waiting for 5 minutes for the said ramyun to be cooked until his name was being called in urgency. He groan, muttering a cursed about again being called off while he was on break after spending his time in the operation theatre for 7 whole hours. He slam the chopstick on the table and cover the ramyun, eyes staring at the hot steamy ramyun looking like a kicked puppy. 

"I'll be back for you, ramyun." he said like he was talking to a person and dashed out of his room towards the ER.

If he was called for help, it means that they are a major cases they needed for him to get it done with. Of course it would always be him since he have gifted hand as what he heard people or his colleague say.

He arrived at the ER department minutes later with some panting and gasping going on. He noticed the crowds swarming around a certain bed and he quickly make his way to the swarming people.

"Coming through! Excuse me! Make way, I need to see!" he sternly calls out while he fight his way through the people and once he reached the front part, he find one of his friend is in the heat of administering CPR to a unconscious patient laying on the bed. The monitor that was attached to the person was beeping in a single beep, meaning the heart was not pumping, no heart beat and no pulse, not breathing.

"What happen?" Daniel asked to one of the nurses there, asking about the history and the cause of the sudden cardiac arrest.

"The patient was brought in with lots of blood loss. We asked his relative whether he had any history of heart problem and of course what was the cause of the blood loss and was told that he had a fight with someone and ended up being stabbed on the abdomen. They rushed him in and we had tried to minimize the blood from spilling out but we couldn't."

"And what about the heart suddenly stopping? Did you find out why? Does he have the history of heart failure? Does the patient complain to you about having a chest pain or couldn't breathe properly?" 

"He did...and even before we could do anything else....his heart suddenly stopped and.....he went unconscious after that.....and from then on....I have been giving CPR for.....5 minutes now." said his friend in between breath while he keeps on giving the CPR and the nurse keeps on with giving out oxygen.

"5 minutes? Jisung, get off and let me take over." he demanded shoving off his already tired friend off the person and he quickly climb up the bed to take over. "Can you arrange for a theatre for me? I need to go deep into to see what the cause of his sudden cardiac arrest. You may said that he had never had any heart problem right?" Daniel glanced at the nurse which the latter gave him a nod before he starts with the CPR again, " But I got to get to the bottom of this by stopping the bleeding. The traumatized abdomen may have cause the heart to suddenly stop because well, the sever loss of blood and complaining of chest pain and hard to breathe is already a dangerous sign of he's going into cardiac arrest. You should have take him straight to the theatre or simply starts with an MRI or so."

Daniel told them to start preparing for all the necessary things and he needed to get into theatre and get the patient there as soon as they can. He need to fix the abdomen, stitch them up and make sure the patient is in good shape. 

Seconds after he took over Jisung, the monitor starts to beep again but this time it indicating the heart beat. They were happy that the person's heart is beating again but he is still fully unconscious. Daniel had ordered them getting the blood ready for transfusion, at least 6 pints of whole blood and of course a packed cell as well for the surgery.

"Palli! I need to get things done quick!" he ordered with a serious tone, pushing them to get the man in. 

Jisung manage to grab Daniel's by the coat before he ran off towards the theatre following the man, "Daniel, save him. Make sure he's okay." his friends looked at him trying to find the answer he is looking for and Daniel gave him a small smile and a nod, "I will. Don't worry. Just assure his family for me. I'll make sure he'll come back safe and alive. Promise." 

"Thank you." his friend mutter lowly before they both went their separate ways. Consoling people is not Daniel's best trait and he's not good in those sort of stuff but he know he can trust his best friend in doing it since he have known Jisung for many years, like since they were in diapers. Jisung is 3 years older than Daniel is and is happily married with the person he have been in love with since high school. They both went to the same medical school except that Jisung is the senior while Daniel is the freshmen.

~

Jisung treated Daniel like they are siblings and love Daniel so much. Jisung's parents were even best friends of Daniel's parents and they have been joined on the hips since they were born and would always play with each other and protect each other all the time. 

Time flies when Daniel starts to grew bigger and even becoming much more muscular after his days of b-boying and visiting the gym going on and all that hard work paid off well and since then Daniel had been the one whose been protecting Jisung from others while Jisung act like the older brother to him. It's not Daniel didn't have an older brother and he was really close with him until they got to go their separate ways with his older brother going to another college while Daniel going to another. They still contacted each other and now often hanging together to whenever Daniel is at home with his son, Jihoon.

Since Jihoon came into his life, Daniel had tried his best to come home all the time and accompany Jihoon until the next day or until he was paged to come for emergency back to the hospital. He doesn't like the idea of leaving Jihoon with his parents or to the babysitter so Daniel would always asked one of his friend to come to his house and look after Jihoon while he's away. Jihoon had been very an understanding son and he was really grateful for that. 

Never once did Jihoon complained of Daniel being absent or away from home because his work calls for him. He loves Daniel so much and will always be ever since Daniel adopted him from his abusive father and a wasted mother. Daniel took Jihoon under his name when one day he found 7 months old Jihoon crying loudly in a basket, somewhere around his campus. He witness how the father was abusing his wife/mother while the lady was carrying Jihoon in the basket but the lady was also not in a good shape. They were both drunk and wasted that it'll be dangerous for a small child like Jihoon to stay with them. He was still amazed by how his mother still manage to took care of Jihoon until he is 7 months old. 

Daniel without thinking through he stepped in and confronted the two on taking Jihoon in. He didn't know why he did that but he couldn't pull back his word and decided to go with it. They were drunk like really drunk and his heart almost stopped when the mother threw the basket with Jihoon in it onto the busy road and almost got hit by a truck if Daniel wasn't fast enough to save him. He was glad he did so, and somehow it was easy enough for them to give Jihoon away, complaining that they couldn't raise the child anymore with how they are right now and they had even plan on selling Jihoon off which angers Daniel so much about selling a poor innocent child just for money.

They gave Jihoon away to Daniel, saying that they won't ask for anything from Daniel and will go with him to changed Jihoon's surname to Daniel's, Kang.

After a week of paper work, Jihoon became his son, officially his and Daniel had made the announcement to his parents and friends about adopting Jihoon when he is still in college. Thank god his parents accepted Jihoon with a open heart and loved him so much like he is really their grandchild. They even praised Daniel for being such a hero in saving the poor child.

Back to the present time, like before Daniel will always calls for his friends or if his older brother were free in looking after Jihoon. It's between Kim Jaehwan, Park Woojin, Yoon Jisung (if the latter if available), Choi Taewoong, Joon Sewoon, Ahn Yeongseob and his older brother Kang Dongho (yeap Seongwoo's friend and yes he is Daniel's older brother).

Daniel did call out or texted one of them to go a fetch Jihoon from school since he know he can't make it, because of the next surgery he is going in and might last him for couple more hours. He typed in their group chat asking if any of them are around and hopefully they are someone who will answer his text soon enough, and without waiting for the reply, Daniel walked into the theatre to start his surgery. He'll only pray that one of them will fetch Jihoon for him and maybe even take him for dinner too.

_Looks like I'm gonna get home late again today. Sorry Jihoonie._


	4. Unexpected Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo went to get his twins and sort of expected to see the blonde male again, since the son of the said man is friending with his own and they are really close to each other now, only to meet the most unexpected person there to fetch Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the stupid title for this chapter. I'm bad in making title so forgive me for that. I might stop giving title for the next chapter though lol.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think ^^  
> Leave your kudos and comments down below hahaha  
> Oh and sorry for the typos and grammar errors.

Seongwoo manage to reached the twins school before the last bell ring. He parked his car closed to the entrance gate but remain seated in his car rather than going out waiting in public. He knows that people will eventually noticed him and of course even from his own sons since the twins are kind of famous because he had once brought them to one of his photo shoots and all of the staff there fan girling or fan boying over how cute, adorable, sweet Jinyoung and Daehwi is and even the director told him to add the twins in his photo shoots, as a family photo said the man.

His photos with his sons ends up being overly famous and even sold out and one point when they just published the magazine out. The perks of being overly famous, popular and he was rewarded as the Best Dad ever through out South Korea.

The bell rings and Seongwoo turned back his attention to the gates, watching closely when all the kids starts running out towards their parents. After about minutes of waiting for them, he smiles when he saw two mop of brown hair bouncing over their head and the two were holding hands as they skipped over the gate. Most parents immediately recognized them and Seongwoo watched how his sons bow and greeted the elders politely with lots of manners as how Seongwoo had taught them. Mannerism is important in life.

When the two stopped their tracks at the gate and both heads were looking everywhere for a familiar person or a familiar looking car, Seongwoo carefully stepped out of the car. Both heads quickly turned their heads when they saw Seongwoo leaning on the car, and both boys starts to smile widely reaching their ears and without further notice they ran to the older whom is by then had his arms spread wide open to welcome the two boys.

”Daddy!!”

”You kept your promise!!”

Seongwoo chuckles when they reached forward and wrapped their tiny arms around his body and Seongwoo did the same by embracing the two.

”Of course. I told you that I will always come and will always fetch you boys whenever I’m free and available. Only if I’m not available I will asked Minhyunie or Sungwoonie or Taehyunie or Jonghyuni or Donghoie to come and fetch you boys, okay?”

The twins nods their heads in understanding. 

"Umm." Seongwoo looked up from his sons towards another brownish haired boy who happens to be standing right in front of him and the twins. Jinyoung and Daehwi entangled themselves from Seongwoo and beamed at the other boy.

"Hoonie! This is our Daddy. You saw him earlier this morning!" Daehwi stretched out his hand to grab hold onto the boy, pulling the boy closer to them. Seongwoo watches as the boy whom Daehwi just called 'Hoonie' fidgets and was somewhat nervous, eyes not looking up to meet with Seongwoo's.

_Is he scared of me?_

The thought of him making a kid afraid of him has never came across his mind. Seongwoo is the most friendliest, kindest, gentle and sweet guy when it comes to kids. He would melt immediately when he sees kids or babies. But it depends, if the kids are an angel he'll be one too, but if the kids was a devil well he will be the devil too.

Seongwoo then smile softly at Hoonie with the tips of his lips curled more upwards like a cat.

"Annyeong, Hoonie. My name is Seongwoo. I'm Jinyoung's and Daehwi's Daddy. Can I know your real name? I mean, it can't be only Hoonie."

The browned hair boy looked up to Seongwoo for a seconds before he looks away once more. "Jihoon." he whisper ever so soft that Seongwoo almost missed it but he didn't. 

"Ahh.." it hits him when the boy just said his name being Jihoon. This is the boy that was with the blonde man whom they met each other eyes for a while. Yeap, Seongwoo remember the guy, broad shoulder looking like a gangster, the beauty marks in which Seongwoo didn't think he could see it when they are not even that close but it was visible enough for him to see the beauty mark under the right eye of the blonde male.

"Your Daddy is the blonde man this morning right?" he stated as the matter of fact and Jihoon instantly look back up and smile at him. Head nodding as his answer. _Cute._

Seongwoo smile down to Jihoon with the sweetest smiles once again. He likes the boy not because of how handsome his father is but because Jihoon was cute and adorable just like his twins.

"Nice to meet you, Jihoonie. Hopefully you can be good friends with my boys. They are very lovely and sweet so always stay and be friends with them." he ruffles Jihoon's hair affectionately which made the boy giggles by the feels of being ruffles. His appa always do the same when he praises him for being good or did something nice. Jihoon decides that he's gonna love Seongwoo as much as he love Daniel and will do his best to win Seongwoo's heart for his appa. Like he had planned with his new best friends, Jinyoung and Daehwi.

~

Earlier today before schools end.

"Are you sure that it will work? What if it didn't work and then.." Daehwi stopped Jihoon from talking further, shushing the brown haired.

"It will work." Daehwi said.

"Trust us." Jinyoung continue then.

"Daddy like romantic stuff." Daehwi continue after that.

"But hates cheesiness and I don't know what that even mean." Jinyoung said.

"He likes something simple." Daehwi said.

"But romantic." Jinyoung said afterward.

Jihoon was a bit confused with the way they talked. He try to catch what they were saying since he had to looked back and forth to each of them when they talk.

"Sorry, is this a twin stuff? You guys keeps on saying and ending each others sentences and I'm at lost." Jihoon admitted as he scratches his head.

Jinyoung and Daehwi looked at each other and then back to Jihoon, smiling. "Yes." they said in unison.

"It's a habit."

"That us twins."

"Will always do by starting and."

"End the sentence."

Jihoon's mouth turned into an O shape, accepting the answer with a smile then. Guess it was really their thing then. No wonder sometime he was having a hard time understanding them because of they way they talked, so it was their stuff.

"Sorry if it was hard for you."

"To understand our way of talking but we tried."

"To not make it too obvious."

"But it's really hard since it's a habit."

"Yeah, habit and it keeps going on. Even Daddy sometime have a hard time."

"Try to understand what we are trying to say."

Jihoon shake his head, smiling again. "No, it's okay. Anyway, back to our plan. You guys sure it will work? Really really really sure it'll work?"

Daehwi and Jinyoung nods again. "Definitely!" they chirps happily.

"Okay, then we should start."

"Okay!"

The three boys planned to make a questionnaire sort of love letter, each one indicating for their dad, but it will be identical and have same questions with pictures on it. It looks childish but it'll do since they can't write long sentences or a proper love letter.

"Let's start our operations!"

~

"Are you all alone Jihoonie? Is your dad coming to fetch you up?" Seongwoo asked, crouched down to pat Jihoon's head, eyes roamed around the place to see a familiar blonde hair but no one have blonde hair and have broad shoulder or a mole under his right eye at the moment.

"Appa is busy with work, Jina seonsaengnim said he called earlier." Jihoon said but his eyes slowly caught someone familiar coming over to where he is.

"Oh, then who will come and fetch you then?"

"Him!" Seongwoo follow where Jihoon pointed his finger at, looking over his shoulder to the person. He abruptly stood up, eyes widen when he sees who it was.

"Wait...why are you here?" he questioned to the person. Even the said person was surprised to see Seongwoo there, especially with him talking to Jihoon.

~

**(A/N: An example on the doodles that they will make :3)**


	5. Meet the Older Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho came into the picture and Seongwoo is a bit confused until Dongho explains to him. Then the Kang brothers met each other at Dongho's home where Dongho explains that Seongwoo is his best friend. And they know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am pretty lame in naming a title but I still did it.  
> But might not be naming all of the chapter though ^^;  
> Anyway, kudos please :D  
> Sorry for the typos.

"Wait...why are you here?" Seongwoo cock his eyebrow head slightly tilted to the side as he watch how the person was looking at him in the same way.

"I came to fetch Jihoon. And..." the said person looked down where Jinyoung and Daehwi were, standing behind their daddy, peeking from between their daddy's long legs. Then to Jihoon who was with them but he was smiling at him, and slowly walked closer.

"Wait, Jinyoung and Daehwi...you sent them to the same school as Jihoon?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that, Dongho?" the person was finally being introduced when Seongwoo said his name. He never thought that he'd see Dongho here of all places and he can't imagine him coming to pick Jihoon up from school. What is his relationship with the boy anyway.

Jihoon slipped through and already had his arm wide open, in a grabby way towards Dongho and instantly Dongho picked him up, playfully pinching Jihoon's nose.

"Were you a good boy at school, Hoonie?" the said boy cheerfully said 'yes' and bounced in Dongho's arm.

"Good boy, I don't want your appa to be sad and hear that you didn't be a good boy as you promised him."

"I'm always good and Appa will never get upset with me. I promise!" they both chuckles, then Dongho goes back on looking at Seongwoo, but he was not looking all intimidating as he always are even when he's in a good mood or bad mood. Seongwoo had said before and remind himself for many times that Dongho have a resting bitch face on every time they hang out together and people will often thinks that he was a brute and a total jerk when Dongho is actually a softy and very friendly once you'll get to know the bulky guy even more.

"So, care to explain why are you and picking Jihoon up. What kind of relationship did you have with him? Sorry, I'm just curious to know." he felt the twins holding onto his pants. The twins know who Dongho is but they can't help but to always feels scared of the man because like Seongwoo said, he had a default resting bitch face that is asking to be slap or punch.

"Jihoon is my nephew and right now his appa couldn't come to get him, so he asked if I was around and I said yes." Dongho explained simply stated that like they are blood related, of course they aren't since Jihoon is adopted but Dongho love Jihoon very much so like how Daniel love Jihoon as his own blood related son since he adopted the boy at the age of 7 months old back then.

Seongwoo gaped at the answer Dongho had just told him. He didn't remember the bulky man ever told him of having a brother before when they are still in middle school or even when they are in high school or in college. Or did he but Seongwoo didn't pay any attention to it.

"So, the blonde guy....he's your." he didn't get to finish his question when Dongho nodded his head.

"Yes, we're brothers. Kang Daniel is my dongsaeng and Appa of Jihoon. And we are really related so don't think that we're not." Dongho claimed, eyebrow raising in the process when he watches how Seongwoo's expression slightly changes.

"I didn't say that you're not and wait....Kang Daniel? As in the world renown surgeon who saved many lives from dying? The Kang Daniel? He's your dongsaeng?" he exclaimed not believing that Dongho and Daniel are siblings. 

"Yes, Seongwoo. I know we're different and we had different interest, but he wanted to make our parents proud so he ended up studying to become a doctor while I study to be a lawyer."

_Okay, I didn't even ask on why did you study law firm when your parents are both surgeons. Well, whatever._

"Woah there, I don't actually care if you guys are different and what's wrong with being a lawyer anyway. It's a good occupation and they pay you well, if you succeed in winning the case of course."

"Yes I got paid well but being a lawyer is tough since you're dealing with criminals, and helping them to win is practically hard. You need to dig deep to get all the resources, evidence and share your opinions on what you just found and well, telling them the truth and you can't lie. Since you're trying to help your clients and try to win the cases."

Seongwoo diligently listened to Dongho's explaining about what lawyers do and it was interesting. He tapped his chin, one arm crossed over his chess.

"Guess so. It's hard and basically you have to stand firm and have a stone cold wall surrounding your heart because surely you'll gonna get cursed for and all. Totally understand you, Dongho but that doesn't explained why your parents...not supporting your interest in being a lawyer. I mean they payed for all the classes you gone through for the last 4 years."

"I never said that they didn't support of what I'm interested at, Seongwoo. Only that they didn't like the idea of me getting involved with dangerous cases and afraid if I make a mistake and will ended up being thrown into prison for the rest of my life. They support and gave me lots of advice over all those years and told me to be careful when I got the job since being a lawyer is kind of dangerous." he sigh, running his hand through his thick black hair. For a while there, both of them totally forgot about the kids until they heard some soft whining coming from three boys.

"Ohh gosh, we totally forgot about these guys." they both laughed apologizing at the three boys.

”Guess I should take Jihoon home now, Daniel won’t be back for another 3 hours or more. Said he had an emergency case going on.” Dongho said more to Jihoon rather than Seongwoo. 

“Okay uncle. Are you taking me back to your home, uncle?” Jihoon asked, staring at Dongho cutely.

”Yes, Hoonie. Your appa said he’ll come and pick you up there.”

”Yeay! I wanted to meet Snuggle so much. Missed him!” He chirped at the thought of meeting Dongho’s pet dog, Snuggle which is pretty cheesy to named a dog as Snuggle especially when the dog is a freaking bulldog, big and bulky like the owner.

Seongwoo try his best to muffles his laugh because every time he heard the name Snuggle, he would always laughed and Dongho will always glared at him and threaten him.

”Okay, he missed you too. So we should take our leave now. See ya this weekend Seongwoo. You still remember our plan right. Jonghyun had told us to be there and no excuses.”

Seongwoo waves off his hand and nodding his head, “Yeah yeah I know. I’ll be there, don’t worry. See you this weekend, Dongho.”

And they both parts way. 

~

After being in the theatre for 5 hours, Daniel could finally breathe once again. It’s time to go home. He glances at his watch and the time was showing it was already about 6 in the evening. He need to get Jihoon from his older brother’s house.

Daniel took a quick shower and changed into his casual clothes before leaving the hospital, bidding goodbyes to all his staffs and Jisung. 

The operation was a success and the man will be okay. There it goes again. His gifted hand had worked its wonder.

”See you later, hyung.”

Jisung gave him a pat and thanking him for saving the man. Daniel shrugs off with a small smile.

He drove off to the road and called Dongho while he drove his way to his hyung’s house using the bluetooth.

He waited for the other to picked up after the third ring, before he could open his mouth, a playful voice greets him along with a chain of giggles. He smile at the familiar voice.

”Appa!”

”Hey Hoonie. How’s my boy doing? Did you behave while you’re at Uncle Dongho’s? How was school?”

”I’m good appa and yes, I’m being a good boy and even helped uncle with giving Snuggle a bath this evening and school was great! I made two new best friends. They are very nice!”

Daniel smiles grew wider as he listened to his son rambling about school, the food, the teacher, his new found friends which he is proudly talking about almost in every single topics he’s talking about. It made him grew curious to know who this friends Jihoon have been praising and saying about how friendly, nice, sweet, cute, and have small heads than he was.

”That’s great, Hoonie. Appa is so happy that you’ve made new friends and somehow these two friends of yours are your favorite. Who are they and when can I meet them?” He chuckles, eyes was laser focused on the road as he talks with Jihoon. He then heard Dongho’s voice in the background and some loud barks. 

“Okay Hoonie, go and take a bath before your appa arrive.” Dongho said, taking away the phone from Jihoon and the younger boy reply with an ‘okay’.

Daniel can feel that Dongho is on the other line now, “Sorry to trouble you, hyung. Did he give you a hard time?”

”Not at all and you know Jihoon never give anyone a hard time. He’s a good kid. Anyway, where are you? Are you close already or still...”

Daniel cuts him off, “I’m close, reaching your house soon. Anyway hyung, did you know who is the two friends that Jihoon has been talking about for the last 15 minutes just now. He sounded like he adores them so much and like he was idolizing them.”

Dongho laughed from the other side of the line which made Daniel frowns at his question. What so funny with his question?

Dongho was smiling when he remembers how Jihoon had been talking so much about his friends too which he finds it cute.

”Ohh...them. Well yeah, they are a pretty cute kids and I love them too. If I were Jihoon, I will totally act like him too because they are very lovely and trust me, it’s nothing to worry about. Those two are a good kid just like their father. Very polite but can be jumpy too.” Dongho chuckles.

”Hyung you sounded like you’ve known them for so long now. Who are they? What is it that you aren’t telling me. I’m dying to know who they are.” Daniel whined, as he make a left turn afterwards and came into a familiar looking road.

”You want to know?”

”Yes hyung.”

”You sure?”

”Hyung~ stop with all that and give me answers and not another question. Palli, you’re making me nervous.”

”Okay. They are the sons or twins of the Ong Seongwoo.”

Daniel froze at the name once Dongho said it. 


	6. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kang brothers are still discussing about Ong Seongwoo. In which Daniel is practically *starting or already did* crushing over the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still so very lame in giving TITLES!  
> And now even the SUMMARY :((

The bell rang through Dongho's house and he instantly shouts for the person to come in since he already know who the person is. The said person walks in and closed the door with the sound of a 'click'. He throw off his shoes and quickly headed to the kitchen as he could hear giggling coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, baby bro." Dongho said when Daniel came into the kitchen, panting. The older Kang raised a brow at Daniel when he sees how his younger brother were panting as if he just ran up the stairs which would be odd if he does so because Dongo's condo is situated on the 10th floor. But judging by how he was all sweaty, and panting, gasping for air answer it all.

"Did you just ran up the staircase baby bro? Like all the way to 10th floor?" Dongho smirked in amusement, as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Daniel was breathing heavily, wheezing along the way before he mutter a soft, "Yes."

Dongho bobbed his head and then crack into a chuckle at how Daniel actually ran up until the 10th floor. He must have been missing Jihoon so much or missed 'him' that he didn't bother to wait for the elevator to take him up.

The older Kang gesture for Daniel to sit beside the concerned Jihoon, eyes waver as he watches how his appa is sweaty and panting so much. Once seated, Jihoon reached out for his hand, gripping tightly around Daniel's thick wrist. Daniel turned to his son, softly smiling at him when he gets to see Jihoon with a concerned look flashes across his face. 

"Appa....you okay?" Jihoon asked carefully, looking into Daniel's eyes. The older nods his head in response.

"Yes....appa is okay. Nothing to...worry about." Daniel try his best to talk in between breath, slowly his heart is getting back into its normal pumping rhythm and his breathing is steadying as he calm down.

Jihoon then smiles back at Daniel once he is sure that Daniel is no longer panting and gasping and sweating and he loosen up his grip on Daniel's wrist, but not letting go. He turned back to his uncle who watches them in silent. Daniel did the same thing. He ran up because he was just too shocked about the person that his older brother just said when he was about to reach his house.

_Ong Seongwoo._

Dongho and Daniel stares at each other for about a full minute, as if they were talking by just using their eyes. Daniel's eyes have lots of questions pouring out from them while Dongho's eyes shows lots of amusement and answer which Daniel wanted to listen to.

The older Kang turned away to stirred the tomato soup he's currently cooking. He had plan to make dinner for the father and son before he let them go home. He does not trust his baby brother when it comes to cooking. No sir, not in million, billion, trillion years. He remembered how Daniel once almost burnt the whole kitchen down just by cooking a simple porridge, for their sick mother back in Busan. Although Daniel keeps on repeating himself saying that he's better now and can cooked a proper meal for himself and Jihoon but Dongho still not buying it.

Dongho could feel the younger Kang's eyes on him, so the older turned off the stove after he is sure that they are properly cooked and pour the content out into a bowl. Placing the bowl of hot tomato soup at the table where Daniel and Jihoon is sitting, he quickly pulls a chair sitting across the two.

"Okay, I know you must have lots of questions to ask about Ong Seongwoo because I could feel my back being burn up by your stare, baby bro. Ask away." 

Daniel sat there still looking at his older brother then to Jihoon who was trying to get the tomato soup as he outstretched his arm out.

He carefully starts throwing questions to Dongho, he was curious as fuck.

~

"How did you two meet each other?"

"We've met when we were in middle school. He was my classmate and quickly turned to be my best friend, one of my best friend."

"Why didn't I know that?"

"Because you never asked, idiot."

"Hey, no cursing here. My kid is sitting with us on this table."

"Okay, sorry. Next questions."

"Are you closed to him?"

"I just said that he's my best friend, Daniel. So of course we are and still am."

"You sure he's the Ong Seongwoo and not some random guy calling himself as Ong Seongwoo?"

"How many Ong have you heard of in Seoul again? None right except the one and only Ong Seongwoo, so he's the only Ong Seongwoo that I've come to know of."

"Yeah but still, people these days can simply turned themself into someone they are obsessed with and acting like he is Ong Seongwoo."

"Yah, you're freaking surgeon and you should know that yourself that no way in hell that someone could be as perfect as Seongwoo is, no matter how many time they go under the knife. Rather than becoming pretty or handsome, they'll turned into a walking corpses."

"Okay...you got some point there."

"Anything else?"

"How old is he?"

"Yah, Kang Daniel. Didn't you read the newspaper or Naver or anywhere in the social media?"

"Nope, never care and never will."

"You're a snail."

"No, I'm a rabbit."

"RABBIT!!!"

"Okay, back to your question. He's 25 years old, same as me."

"Ohh, so he's a hyung then."

"Yes, why? You want him to be younger than you or something so that he can call you Hyung?"

"No, just saying. Next question, so he's really the Ong Seongwoo."

"Daniel one more time of you asking whether he's THE freaking ONG SEONGWOO I'm gonna crush you in my bear hug, tighter than I always did to you."

"Okay fine. No more questions needed."

"So that's it? Why did you even want to know who he is anyway? Afraid that he's not a good person and his sons are not good enough to be friend with Hoonie?"

"No! God, no and that never crosses my mind, hyung. Just that, for pete sake he's the Ong Seongwoo and his sons are friends with my Jihoonie and it's kind hard to believe and it's too overwhelming."

"Why did you think so. It's not like Seongwoo's a god or anything. He's a human being too but sometime they all think that he's a robot, asking him for all sorts of questions that they couldn't solve by themself, then asked him to posed for hours and hours for photo shoots and going on a diet so that he could get into a perfect weight, until he ended up almost looking like a walking skeleton one time. I still remember how he almost dropped down on his knees when he finished off his last runway backstage. We had to rushed him to the hospital and get him hydrated for two days."

Daniel winced at the thought of how the god like, 4th dimension visual god go through those things, making himself suffer for the sake of others. If he had known the Seongwoo that time, he would have told him to stop hurting himself and force feed him if he had too.

"It's the perk of being a model. And working in the most renown magazine as one of the editor but soon to be CEO."

"Oh, he's working under his mother didn't he. I heard about that though."

"And that is the only thing that you've heard of him, besides who he is that make you running all the way up to my condo located on the 10th floor. Charming. Anyway, Seongwoo is a very busy man. He couldn't sleep much even if he's taking a break or went on a holiday with us, and he'd always get lots of calls from the company and lots of directors who wanted to recruit him and wanting them to be their model. Seongwoo is practically a killer. He kills almost every single brand of clothes, shoes, bags, cosmetics and everything else he ever posed for with a single shots and boom, the sales skyrocket like crazy. Every clothing brand he poses will be sold out within hours, even shoes, bags, jewelries, cosmetics, you named it."

Daniel's mouth went wide open at the thought of the said man killing everything. Well killing as in how his older brother is saying, sold everything within hours just because he was the model and because he wore them so everyone wants what Seongwoo wear.

~

"Can I have the tomato soup please?" Jihoon said tearing the older away from their conversations and thoughts on Seongwoo. Both of them nods their head.

"Sorry Hoonie. I'll scooped for you some." Dongho slide out of the chair, rummaging through to get a small bowl for Jihoon. Once the bowl was filled with the tomato soup, he offers it to Jihoon which the younger happily accepts it and starts spooning and shoving it down his throat. 

"Let's stop and enjoy our dinner. Okay. We'll continue some other time about Seongwoo. Gosh, I never thought that I have to go through and talked about Seongwoo so that you could know him better and not just by who he is and not because of how fu...I mean freaking popular he is. Don't drown yourself and become a part of those people, Daniel. Never judge a book by its cover. Seongwoo is a really nice guy and I think, Jihoon had told me that you guys met each other this morning when both of you dropped your sons to school."

Daniel stared at Dongho after he heard the last part. Yes, they did met each other but they didn't open their mouth to greet one another and Daniel know who he is in that moment but he didn't think that it was really him, in real life. He have to admit, Seongwoo was very dreamy and damn he was freaking gorgeous and handsome in real life. Yes, Daniel fucking know who Ong Seongwoo is, he only faking himself in front of Dongho about not knowing who Seongwoo is, just so he could listen to his side of the story.

The blonde had always heard rumors and gossips of how Seongwoo is a jerk and rude to the netizens and he was very cold and ruthless to his co-worker and etc. (he did heard of some of the good side about Seongwoo) How can a guy like him act like that and how can someone say that when they don't know the guy that much except knowing what he's doing for work and all. But he was genuinely suprised to find out that his older brother had been best friend with the Ong Seongwoo for many years which he never knew of. He only heard of a certain Jonghyun, Taehyun and Minhyun but never the Ong Seongwoo or another guy he forgot his name, sounding almost the same as Seongwoo's. 

Whatever it is, Daniel know that he sort of got attracted towards the model, just by the way their eyes met each other this morning. However, he couldn't stand a chance or even dare to ever come closer to the model. Even if Dongho and Seongwoo are friends.

Little did Daniel know, Jihoon had everything planned in bringing him to be together with Seongwoo, Jinyoung's and Daehwi's appa. They had everything under control and nobody gonna stop them.

It's the power of love and they want to unite those love between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	7. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys had had enough of their fathers being all shy and only exchanging glances and nods whenever they see each other. Now it's time to get them to talk.

The next day, Daniel dropped Jihoon to school. He was really thankful that so far since last night until this morning the hospital hadn’t call for any emergency and he could get a proper sleep without being disturb for the first time in his entire life of being a surgeon.

Jihoon was very bouncy today when they drove towards his school much to Daniel’s amusement on watching him humming and then bobbing his head and then bouncing up and down in his seat. It made Daniel grew all curious at his son behavior.

The blonde parked closed to gate and was gonna open his mouth to say his goodbye but Jihoon was faster than him.

”Appa let’s go! I want you to meet Jinjin and Hwihwi!” He chirps brightly, unbuckling his seatbelt and then proceeding with Daniel’s.

”Who? Woah there kiddo.” Daniel almost got smacked by his seat belt when it tugged back into it’s place. He can’t complaint and starts exiting his car after Jihoon exited from his side of the car. Jihoon beamed at him, waiting for his appa to get closer and once he did, Jihoon quickly reached his hand and starts pulling him. Daniel was stumbling on his feet and he was bit surprised at how how Jihoon is.

The blonde passed by the young mothers and fathers and even the olders as well with a bow and a short, polite greets. They all had been smiling and greeted him back when he passed by with Jihoon still pulling. Some even giggling at how adorable they are.

“Hoonie, where are you taking me? Appa is gonna be late for work.” Daniel asked as he kept his eyes on the smaller boy. 

“You’ll see and..” Jihoon paused when he caught a glimpse on the person he wanted his appa to meet. He smiles wider and even brighter than Daniel’s. “There they are!” He points out his finger towards the said person or should it be people and Daniel tear his eyes away from Jihoon following to where his son is pointing at. His breath stop when he realize who is Jihoon is pointing at. 

~

Bloody hell, it’s him. It’s really the Ong Seongwoo. He’s really standing there in the middle of the school ground with his twin boys. Oh god.

Daniel feels that all air had been sucked out from him when he stared at the hot, good looking, ethereal, 4th dimension handsome living creature standing meters away from him as the brunette is busy engaging himself with one of the parents from another student. 

Wow they are very brave to even try and talk to the Ong Seongwoo. If it was him, he might have screamed at him and ran off rather than having a proper conversation with the ever so good looking male.

To Daniel, Ong Seongwoo is the epitome of perfection with his 4th dimensional visual, and eye candy to almost every country due to his killer smiles and his killer looks. Yes, Daniel know much more about Ong Seongwoo now because he browse through the internet last night about the model like practically looking up on the Ong Seongwoo. He was never a fan to any sort of models or whatever they are doing or who they are but Ong Seongwoo is different. In lots of way that only just last night Daniel found out about.

There were articles about him donating half of his paycheck for the orphanages around South Korea, and articles about him visiting the old folks home and even donating almost all of his paychecks from his work, from all the photo shoots, runways, CF etc etc etc. Ong Seongwoo is very humble at heart, very kind, very generous at heart and most definitely very outspoken and mature.

Despite the several negative feed backs and talk backs about Ong Seongwoo, some of them never had a chance to bring him down because his fans will surely hunt them down and burn them on stakes for ever talking bad about their favorite model and criticizing him. All that are basically childish rumors and very amateur even for Daniel. It’s not Daniel had never get those negatives feed backs about him and it bothers the shit out of him because he is no superstar or famous idols who have fans or owning his own fan club whatsoever, he did and Daniel would find himself running to either his older brother, Dongho or his very gentle, understanding friend, Jisung.

They will be the one who will protect him and talked back shits about ever hurting Daniel and well, Daniel sort of turned into little kid when he was being criticized or if he ever came across any articles about himself. He would cry his heart out like an ugly kid around the block and he didn’t care if he is an adult who shouldn’t be swayed by those news. He is a soft, gentle, kind hearted and sweet heart when it comes to people who he is dealing with, not like Dongho who would simply lashed out, use sarcasm and even being mean at them because of who he is and because of his occupation.

”Hurry appa!” Jihoon’s voice drag him back from his clouds of thoughts when he find himself being dragged again by Jihoon and this time, to where the model, hot specimen looking man is.

~

The first to notice of Daniel and Jihoon closing in on them is the twins. Their eyes caught on how Jihoon was dragging Daniel towards the three Ong. The twins smiles brightly at Jihoon and to his daddy because it’s their chance to try and get their own daddy to talk witj Jihoon’s daddy. It’s now or never. If it didn’t work then they will go with their doodles love letters for the both of them or perhaps just forcefully pushed their daddy to the blonde man and who knows, they might ended up kissing each other. Accidents can happen right?

”Thank you so much for taking your time in talking with us, Seongwoo ssi. You are very kind as what people had been talking about.” the parents said after they bow and took some selca with Seongwoo and even asking for his autograph. Seongwoo is more than happy to provide them with all that. 

“Not a problem and also thanks for all the advice. I needed those so much for my boys here. They can sometime be very handful and difficult to handle with at sometimes not that I’m complaining. I enjoy it so much.” The three of them laughs it out, not before Seongwoo felt Jinyoung and Daehwi smacking his legs for saying that about them. He grins down and saying sorry. The parents left for their own kids and leaving Seongwoo with his sons.

Seongwoo now turned to fully get his attentions now on the twins, bending down to get in the same eye level as they are.

He chuckles when he sees them pouting and crossing their arm over their chest and puffing their cheeks like a dumpling. Aww they were sulking and it’s so cute to Seongwoo that he had to pinches those dumpling looking cheeks. 

“Aigoo~~ Is my babies mad at Daddy about complaining that you boys are hard to handle at one point?”

He watches as they huffed and puffed even more and even swatting his hands away from their cheeks. Now turning slightly away from Seongwoo. It made the older to wanting to tease them even further.

”Ahh mianhae, Jinnie..Hwi. Daddy is such a bad Daddy for ever complaining about my two beautiful babies. You two have never make my life difficult, not even in the tiniest bits of it. So please forgive Daddy? My sugar plums? My cute shortcakes?” Seongwoo goes on with calling the twins with every single sort of cute names he could think of until he could see them smiling slightly at him and even trying to suppress their giggles at their Daddy being cheesy.

Eventually they gave in and throw themselves into Seongwoo’s hug with them showering him kisses all over his face and Seongwoo did the same. They can’t stay mad at their Daddy since Seongwoo is very good in cheering them up and cooing them out of their temper with only his sweet sugary words. 

The twins pulled themselves sightly away from Seongwoo when they noticed that Jihoon and Daniel is standing right behind their Daddy. They beamed at the brown haired boy and to the blonde man. They noticed how the blonde was smiling softly at them and they thought it must be due to their Daddy cooing over them.

”Daddy.” Jinyoung starts.

”Hmm.” Seongwoo responded.

”Someone is here.” Daehwi continue.

”The person that we want you.”

”To meet is here with Hoonie!”

Seongwoo slowly turned his head to see over his shoulder and found that the previous blonde male he met yesterday is standing so close to him with Jihoon holding his hand. He stood up and fully turned his body to face the blonde man now. He had a smile flashed across his face and Seongwoo did the same thing with giving his own smile.

So this is the Kang Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.


	8. Failed Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they'll get to talk to each other but they didn't. So the boys proceed with their next plan.

So this is the Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo is finally meeting him and might have a chance to even talk to the blonde male. But before that ever start, Seongwol couldn’t help but to be mesmerized by Daniel’s handsomeness. Like damn, he very good looking, his milky white skin looks so soft and silky that Seongwoo wanted run his fingers through them. He once again noticed the small mole under his right eye and Seongwoo thinks that it his favorite part about making the blonde looking ever more dashingly, extremely handsome.

He admires the blonde larger and more built looking body and wow has he ever seen a guy with such a broad, wide shoulder before? Because Daniel is the first guy he ever seen to have those gangster looking shoulder. It made him look even more manlier than his baby face. Yes, Seongwoo finds that Daniel have a baby face but in a way that it’s kind of hot and handsome.

To Seongwoo, Kang Daniel is best known as the life saver, a person who would willingly and sacrificed his times to save a human life. Kang Daniel may be not a model like he is but he is very famous for his way of saving peoples life, thousands of lives, millions of lives with his gifted hands, that's what they say and what he read about in the internet the other day. Ohh yes, Seongwoo did some research on Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel was first get his name known to the public and to the netizens of South Korea and to some other countries when he first did a 18 hours long of operation on a small young girl, dying due to the MVA (Motor Vehicle Accident) and it was a hit and run sort of case. They had already diagnosed that the young girl won’t be able to live with all the massive, severe organs being impaled, destroyed, ribcages crushed to the point there is no way they could fix it. Blood loss in a way that she will die soon. Liver, pancreas and everything traumatized by the accident.

But Kang Daniel told them that he will save the girl and risking his life in saving the girl. He wanted and will save the girl’s life no matter how bad is her condition is. Most of the doctors, surgeon said it was pointless to ever try but Kang Daniel lashed out and calling them cowards to ever backs away from trying to save a human life. Jisung had gone in with him and starts the surgery. After the long hours, Daniel succeeded with the surgery and the young girl survived with the help of Daniel's hand and from there on they had called him, God Daniel with the gifted hand in saving lives.

At that moment nobody know who he was and why was he so eager to save a little girl's until they found out that he is the son of the two most renown surgeon who runs and owned several hospitals around South Korea and even some across countries, no wonder he was really good with all sorts of surgery and to even go beyond that. He was the first youngest surgeon to ever get his known to people around South Korea.

Seongwoo was brought back to the present time when Jinyoung and Daehwi was screaming all of a sudden. He quickly snapped at his twins, just to see that they were screaming about a bug. 

"Daddy! Help!" Daehwi cried as he starts running around the places.

"Daddy!!" then Jinyoung cried to him as well.

Seongwoo snorts at these cuties. He forgotten about Kang Daniel standing there and was watching them with Jihoon giggling around but hiding himself behind Daniel's leg because he too was afraid of bugs and not to mention Daniel was too, but the blonde try to keep calm when in reality (which they are now) he would already bolt his way from those hideous bugs.

~

"Okay okay. Daddy's here." Seongwoo walked towards his sons who is still screaming and shouting, earning some eyes on them. The small bug were stuck on Daehwi's shirt and the younger was too afraid to even slapped it off him so he decided to just run around and hopefully it will fly away but it didn't. Jinyoung however were running from a butterfly, a harmless, pretty butterfly.

What can you say when you have two scaredy cats living with you that is afraid of bugs, even the tiniest and the most harmless bugs scared the shit out of them.

Seongwoo came around and grab the beetle which was on Daehwi's shirt who gave Seongwoo a shrieks when he watches how his Daddy just caught the beetle with his bare hand. Then Seongwoo went to Jinyoung who still running away from the butterfly until it landed on his hat. Seongwoo easily shooed it away and it flew away and never comeback. 

Daniel watched in amazement that the brunette male was not scared of bugs. Like Daehwi, Daniel too couldn't believe that Seongwoo just caught a bug using his bare hand when Daniel will surely just ran away or using the eletric bat to kill them.

Seongwoo blew away the beetle in his hand somewhere at all the bushes and plants then he brushed off his hand. He was calm and didn't even flinched about touching a bug.

"Alright, they're all gone. Come here so that I can fix your hat and suspender. Your shirt is a mess too." he gesture for the two boys to come closer which they did.

Seongwoo was truly something, as Daniel thought. He would marry him because Seongwoo know how catch bugs and is not afraid of them. When Seongwoo had done fixing his sons, he looked back at Daniel. He was gonna say something to Daniel when a beeping sound came from Daniel's pager. It was an emergency and he was needed at the hospital. Daniel gave a quick glance at his pager and frowned. Damn these people for ruining his chance on talking to Seongwoo. 

He looked back at Seongwoo and was about to open his own but he was distracted by Seongwoo's phone ringing which the brunette quickly took the call and he was frowning as well as he talked to the person on the other side of the line. 

"What do you mean that we have a meeting in 20 minutes? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Minhyun ah. I'll be there in 5." Seongwoo end the call and shoved his phone into his pants pocket. He was grumbling as what Daniel could see.  

Looks like they both need to leave and it's a bummer that they couldn't talk to each other with their work calling for them, asking for help.

Daniel sigh and turned to his son, bending down to give Jihoon a kiss on his temple.

"Sorry Hoonie but appa have to leave now. They need me at the hospital. Will you promise me and be good to your teacher and friends today? I'll treat you to an ice cream if you do." Jihoon's eyes sparkles when Daniel said about buying him ice cream and he nods vigorously. Although Jihoon was sad that his plan didn't work in making his appa amd the twins appa to talk with each other, he couldn't resist with the ice cream. It was tempting. He wished to stop Daniel from leaving and force him to at least say hi or just tell his name to Seongwoo but Daniel is needed urgently at the hospital.

One last kiss from Daniel on his cheeks and Jihoon did the same with kissing both of Daniel's cheek and chose to bumped their nose together before he let go of his appa. Daniel giggles at Jihoon's cuteness.

"I'll see you later, Hoonie. Be good and have fun." Jihoon nods once again, waving goodbye to his appa as he watches Daniel speed walking to his car.

~

Seongwoo crouches down to gave both Jinyoung and Daehwi a hug before he proceed with a peck on both their forehead and their cheeks, apologizing in advance for not able to stay a little bit longer.

"Mianhae, Jinjin ah..Hwi ah, Daddy have to go now. I promise that I'll buy you two your favorite chocolate on my way home later. Most probably I won't be able to fetch you two this afternoon so I'll be sending someone else to get you, okay? I'm sorry again. I love you two shortcakes so much." Seongwoo gave them one last peck on their cheeks and tap his own to get them to kiss him.

Jinyoung and Daehwi pouts and disappointed that Seongwoo didn't get to greet Daniel at all when they had actually planned and anticipated for their first exchange of words only to be stopped by their own work, calling on them.

They didn't wait that long when both of them proceeded with pecking their daddy on his mouth. One peck from Jinyoung and another from Daehwi, which was really not what Seongwoo was expected but he takes it anyway, chuckling at their adorableness.

"Have fun and make Daddy proud. Bye babies." Seongwoo blow kisses over his sons and they too blow kisses to him with saying their goodbyes as they watches Seongwoo sprinting to his car and drove away.

The three boys then stood there, eyes watched how two cars drove away from the school compound and disappearing after that with a solemn expression. Their mission and their plan A failed. They should have gone with the pushing so that they both will ended up smooching each other instead but when they think back about it, it was to direct and too fast.

"Jinjin...Hwihwi, we need to start with our doodles love letters now."

"I agree, plan A had failed us and,"

"We need to proceed with our plan B."

"Operation, doodling time." three boys said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	9. Baby Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi is at school and together with their classmates, they've learnt how to sing and dance to Baby Shark. Enjoying the song so much that their teachers splits them into groups and they have to perform at the front of the class. Also, they went on with their plan on trying to make their fathers talk to each other, using their doodles letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra cute and adorable that when I wrote this, I find myself grinning and sings a long to the baby shark song xD.

The twins and Jihoon had been sticking around with each other since the start of school. Since this morning, after their father left for work, the three boys had decided with making the doodling letters for their father. Their plan this morning failed miserably and now they have to proceed with plan B.

They studies A B C's and 1 2 3 and even learn the trending kid song, Baby Shark while they dance to their teacher. It was damn adorable and to die for if any of the parents were there to witness their kids singing and dancing to Baby Shark. Their teachers even split them up into a group of 5 groups with each group consist of 5 of them and told them to do the Baby Shark one group at a time. 

“Okay, let’s start with the first group. Jihoonie, Jinyoungie, Daehwiie, Muelie and Woojinie.” 

All five of them were shy and they all fidgets and stood frozen at their seat until Sora and Jina pushed them over to the front saying that there is nothing to be afraid of. They don’t need to make it perfect and just have fun.

The teacher then proceed with turning on the music but Daehwi cried out loud. All of them stared at the boy in confusion.

”I’m sorry but we need to um...” he tried to think of the perfect word until Jinyoung continue.

”Discuss on who need to be appa shark.” Daehwi smile at his twin and Jinyoung smiles back, twins thinks alike and know what one of them are thinking.

”Yes, who is the baby shark, eomma shark.”

”Halmoni shark and lastly haraboji shark.”

Everyone including Jihoon, Samuel and Woojin have an O shape formed on their mouth.

”Alright then, go ahead and discuss on it.”

Daehwi and Jinyoung pulled the other three and make a small circle, whispering and thinking who should be which shark and after they have made their decision, they ask to start the song.

”Music please!” Daehwi calls out.

All of the boys lined up in a straight line, most probably according to the music.

~

They starts to move around when the music starts to play following with the rest of the kids swaying and clapping along the song guided by their teachers.

All five boys starts clasping their hands together and put it above their head at the start of the song like a shark fin. Daehwi starts to sing with his fingers moving along.

 

**_(Daehwi)_ **

**_아기 상어 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_기여운 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_바닷속 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_아기 상어_ **

**_agi sangeo ttururutturu_ **   
**_giyeoun ttururutturu_ **   
**_badatsok ttururutturu_ **   
**_agi sangeo_ **

 

Then switched to Jihoon with singing mama shark part. Clapping his hand sort of looking like the mama shark's mouth.

 

**_(Jihoon)_ **

**_엄마 상어 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_어여뿐 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_바닷속 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_엄마 상어_ **

**_eomma sangeo ttururutturu_ **   
**_eoyeoppun ttururutturu_ **   
**_badatsok ttururutturu_ **   
**_eomma sangeo_ **

 

Next being Jinyoung, with taking the roll as the daddy shark and with both hands now open wider as he sings his part of the song.

 

_**(Jinyoung)** _

_**아빠 상어 뚜루루뚜루** _   
_**힘이 센 뚜루루뚜루** _   
_**바닷속 뚜루루뚜루** _   
_**아빠 상어** _

_**appa sangeo ttururutturu** _   
_**himi sen ttururutturu** _   
_**badatsok ttururutturu** _   
_**appa sangeo** _

 

Everyone had follow suit on when they keep going, dancing along with the song, Samuel goes next as the grandma shark. Hands clapping together like Jihoon did but all of his fingers curled inward.

 

_**(Samuel)** _

_**할머니 상어 뚜루루뚜루** _   
_**자상한 뚜루루뚜루** _   
_**바닷속 뚜루루뚜루** _   
_**할머니 상어** _

_**halmeoni sangeo ttururutturu** _   
_**jasanghan ttururutturu** _   
_**badatsok ttururutturu** _   
_**halmeoni sangeo** _

 

Lastly being Woojin, taking the roll of grandpa shark and his hand movement was the same like Jinyoung's only with both hands curled inward almost looking like a fist.

 

**_(Woojin)_ **

**_할이버지 상어 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_멋있는 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_바닷속 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_할이버지 상어_ **

**_halibeoji sangeo ttururutturu_ **   
**_meotitneun ttururutturu_ **   
**_badatsok ttururutturu_ **   
**_halibeoji sangeo_ **

 

Then when it's gone to the climax, they all starts to sing together and dance together in all sorts of way they could do, and so does the rest of their friends and even the teachers had dance along with them. Before they starts the song, one of the teacher had set up her phone to record the kids, and maybe later share them with the parents.

 

**_우리는 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_바다의 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_사냥꾼 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_상어 가족!_ **

**_urineun ttururutturu_ **   
**_badaui ttururutturu_ **   
**_sanyangkkun ttururutturu_ **   
**_sangeo gajok!_ **

****

**_상어다 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_도망쳐 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_도망쳐 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_숨자 으악!_ **

**_sangeoda ttururutturu_ **   
**_domangchyeo ttururutturu_ **   
**_domangchyeo ttururutturu_ **   
**_sumja euak!_ **

****

**_살았다 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_살았다 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_오늘도 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_살았다 휴우!_ **

**_salatda ttururutturu_ **   
**_salatda ttururutturu_ **   
**_oneuldo ttururutturu_ **   
**_salatda hyuu!_ **

****

**_신난다 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_신난다 뚜루루뚜루_ **   
**_춤을 춰 뚜루루뚜루_ **

**_sinnanda ttururutturu_ **   
**_sinnanda ttururutturu_ **   
**_chumeul chwo ttururutturu_ **

 

Then they all take a bow after the song ended. Grinning from ear to ear, giggling and laughing all the way. All the others were clapping. Even though they all gonna do the same song but they love watching the five boys dancing and singing.

"That is very good boys. Okay, let's go with the next group." the teacher calls out, gesturing the second group to go on. They all had taken their seats again, still so hyped up about their cute performance just now. Jihoon was the first to notice one of the teacher was holding her telephone up. He skipped forward at the teacher, tapping her lap.

"Teacher, are you recording?"

"Why yes, Hoonie. I even have the one you boys just did."

At that, Jihoon was beaming, excited. "Is it possible that you show that to my appa later? I want to show him what I did today." he chirped.

"Of course Hoonie, I will show it to him. Well actually I was planning to share it to all the parents."

"Yes!" and then Jihoon thanking her and ran off towards Jinyoung and Daehwi and also Samuel and Woojin too.

"Guys! Teacher just recorded our dance just now. I wanna my appa to watch them later. She said she'll share to everyone!"

All four other boys jerks in excitement at the sound of that. They couldn't wait to let their parents to see them dancing to Baby Shark. The twins couldn't wait to see what their daddy will say and how will he react to it. They always know that Seongwoo is weak against them being all cute and lovely. Surely Seongwoo gonna squeals when he watched them later on.

~

Soon it was snack time, at that time the three boys get to their doodling. They needed it to be exactly the same, and they even asked for their teacher to helped out. The teacher asked what was it for, and they simply said it was for their father. The teacher didn't say anything and proceed with helping them as much as she can.

After minutes of doodling and coloring, the results was satisfying. They were grinning widely to their masterpiece.

"It's done!"

"Appa gonna love this!"

"So does uri Daddy!"

Seongwoo and Daniel won't what is waiting for them later that day. Although it does actually say who they are from or what is it for, but most probably the older would know that they are letters where their anonymous partner wanting to know more about them or simply they would find out that it's their doing, hopefully not though.

It that happen, they most probably have to lie, for the first time in their entire life just to get Seongwoo and Daniel to exchange their details through the doodle letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	10. Maddening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were caught up with work. There is an emergency in the ER department and Daniel is needed to be there badly. Then the company is in haywire with Seongwoo throwing tantrums at most of the workers.

”Daniel!”

The said man whipped his head to the voice calling him. He sees Taewoong running towards him, sort of looking very anxious and worried. He was bend down to take out the drink he just bought from the vending machine.

”What’s up hyung.” he said as he open up the can to take a sip but he was yanked so hard that some of the drink spilled out of the can.

”Wha...what, wae what’s wrong hyung. Hold up.” he stumble through his word as he let himself being dragged by the older at the same trying to get a sip of his drink.

”We need you at the ER asap!” The older said, pulling the younger even more as they walked through crowd of people.

”Why, what’s wrong? Is there something...” he was cut off before he could even finished his words.

”A patient collapsed and currently they are having trouble resuscitating the patient. They couldn’t get the airway open up.” 

"Shit!" Daniel cursed at the sound of that as their quicken their pace and ran through until they reached the ER. Looking around the place until Daniel heard the commotions on one side of the ER department. He turned to find staff swarming the place.

"Let me through!" he cuts in with a loud yells and they all gave way for him to get to the patient. Daniel sees that the man was fidgeting, mouth starts to produced lots of bubbles and eyes rolled back into his skull. Gosh, the man is having a seizure and not to mention the vicious blotch of what it seems a collection of blood that looking like it's about to blow up in a few moment. Daniel need to get this man out from there and get that big blotch off.

"Take him out from here now. Get any room ready. He's having seizure didn't any of you noticed that?" he exclaimed rather in an annoyed tone. They should have noticed how the man's eyes were rolling backward showing all white part of the eyes and was fidgeting so much. It's impossible to catch that. It was a common symptom for people who is having seizure.

"You all should know better. No wonder you couldn't get his airway open, he was clamping his mouth tight! He could have die for god sake! Open your eyes for heaven sake or go back and read through your text book if you guys couldn't even simply get what he's going through!"

Daniel then walks off to where the man have been taken. He was mad, furious on even in the smallest thing, the simplest thing like that most of the doctors and the nurses couldn't detect. And not to mention, non of them even timed the man for how long had he been going through seizure. He cursed loudly which scares some of the staff passed by him. A furious Daniel is never a good sign.

Taewoong mentally slap himself for no noticing the signs the man is showing and later he need to apologize to Daniel. Jisung was rubbing his temple and couldn't open his mouth to say anything at the scene he just witness but he need to go and calm the younger down. Nobody likes when Daniel is mad, because they never turned out well when he's in a bad mood.

~

Meanwhile, at the same time but only at a different place, Seongwoo was shouting around the places. He was so furiously, mad at something and he's just throwing his fits at almost everyone in his department and none of them have the courage to stand up and talked back to him, because Seongwoo is their boss in this sort of stuff and to watch him throwing his fits of fury that day was not a good. 

The meeting had gone well hours ago but something had made Seongwoo mad because their soon to be published next season collection is ruined. Not only physically but technically as well. He was downright furious when he found out some of his staff didn't do back up data on their work and all of it were gone into a cloud. No proof of whatever they had done and worked their ass for. No traces. Nothing.

Seongwoo that time was this close in firing them but there is some part of him that holds him in and for now he couldn't risked loosing his staff so he forced them to run through the system and try to get back all the data if they can.

And then physically, honestly Seongwoo wanted to throw himself out of the window and die when Minyun and Guanlin came in and told him that their clothes which was supposed to be done and all stitched up by now are not yet finished and they the design was crappy looking and was not how it should look like as far as he could remember him designing them himself. Not only that, they were short of materials to make the clothes and that had made his skin ticked off.

Why must it be now out of all time. They are running out of time and no way is Seongwoo gonna go and sit down in his own desk and doodling another design of clothe or whatever. 

Minhyun had watched him running his hand up and down his face for how many times, and running his hand through his hair making them messier and all tousled up. Then his constant groaning, eyebrow knitting closed together and everything else.

Minhyun couldn't even protest at the request of help from his best friend when the guy is a messed right now.

"Minhyun, I need your help in fetching my boys from school today. I couldn't go, so please take them home for me and you can call it a day and just look after them for me. Thanks."

"Okay, Seongwoo. Then I'll be taking my leave then. I'm sorry..Seongwoo ah. If I could help you, I wou-" Minhyun was cuts off by Seongwoo raising his hand up.

"Stop, no need to apologize to me. It's not your fault. It's not everybody's fault...okay maybe some of their fault for not copying the files and save it somewhere else, so no worries. Just go. Buy them what they want to eat if you have to and let me know if you need the money. Ughh."

"It's alright Seongwoo ah. My treats. Go home later after and don't make your boys wait so long for you. You know how much they hated it when you stay away longer than a day from them. They will throw their scary tantrum at my house if you didn't turned up by...hm at most 8 or 9 pm."

"Thanks for the reminder..."

After that Minhyun left the room and went off to fetch Jinyoung and Daehwi but not before he asked Guanlin and Minki for help on keeping an eye on Seongwoo. The stressed out Seongwoo is needed to be watched carefully. Not because he would endanger himself or hurt himself just, the brunette will go on and pulled off a nighter and work his ass of without stopping when he get started.

They both gave Minhyun an okay sign and the taller left with a smile of relief. Thankfully that Minki and Guanlin are there, since they are all best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	11. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Jihoon both work out on their doodles letter for their father and had came up with a good one. They are excited to show it to their father and ask them for an answer. And later exchange the letters to one another.

"I'm done!" Jihoon excitedly shouts, hand stretching up over his head, holding a piece of paper. He was so proud of his doodles and the question attached along with it. It's definitely a kids drawing since it's messy and kind of funny at how it looks like but it'll do.

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

Jinyoung and Daehwi shows off their own sets of paper to Jihoon, almost the same but slightly different in the way they doodles them and using multiple color crayons.

"Daddy won't stand a chance or can't he ignore this once we show it to him." smirk Jinyoung, satisfied with his own masterpiece

"Of course. He won't know what is waiting for him."

Jihoon bit his lip, jealous of the way the twins drawings because it's look better his. Plus, they make two different sort of questions despite of them agreeing to go with the same questions and answers, but only at the last minutes when they were about to start, Jinyoung decided to make a little changes. Saying that they both need to make it a bit different so that their father won't noticed that it's a love letters, although the questions and answers does indicating it is a love letter.

He glance down at his own, pouting at the paper. Daehwi is the first to notice so he scooted a little closer to Jihoon.

"Hoonie, yours are good. Don't go worrying over those sorts of thing."

Then Jinyoung continue also scooting closer, "Yeah, just give it to your Daddy and tomorrow we'll exchange them."

"And you will give ours to your Daddy while we give yours to our Daddy. It's a win-win..."

Daehwi paused, he tilted his head. "What is win-win anyway?"

Both Jinyoung and Jihoon just shrugs their shoulder. "Dunno, but it sounded right." said Jihoon.

Daehwi nods his head and continue with admiring his paper. They all exchange their questions and trying to see the difference. The first set of question is asking for his or her name, they just need to write their name down in the blank space.

Then it follow with how old they are, also just need to fill in the blank.

"That's sounds about right, right? Appa should write his name and how old is he."

"Yes, it's better that way. Hmm what's next on your question." they keep on comparing with each other. Going on one by one of the questions. It was multiple choice answer with doodles on it.

~

**(A/N: Here how it looks like. I'm just gonna write it down since I don't have a sample of my own drawings or whatever. It's almost the same as how it looks like from Chapter 4, but this is my version of it :D)**

 

Hi, my name is _______ and I am _______ years old. I live in _______ a) Incheon b) Seoul c) Busan d) Gangnam and am currently working as _______ a) an actor

b) a firefighter c) a model d) a doctor. I would like to be your _______ a) friends b) boy/girlfriend c) acquaintance d) someone special. Then maybe we could go out

and have  or _______ a) dinner/lunch/breakfast b) watch movies c) go for a walk in the park d) hang out at the cafe e) all of the above together. And then maybe we

could _______ a) cuddles b) hug or kiss c) hold hands d) all of the above someday, I would like that to happen. And later let's go and _______ a) go out on a date b)

get married c) be boy/girlfriend d) have kids together. I hope that you will give your answers truthfully and genuinely. All you have to do is just say YES or NO. Thank

you. Your's truly _________ :3

**(A/N: This is how it roughly looks like. Lol, it's kind of lame but I think it's pretty creative and cute. Ohh, and it's doodly and sketchy, very colorful and bright xDD This is just a rough example.)**

~

"Ahh, wait what does it mean by 'Your's truly?' Who should write their name there? My Appa or your Appa?" Jihoon asked, confused when he read the last part of the questions.

Daehwi read through before he clap his hand. "Ahh, it will be your Daddy. The first question should be from out Daddy since this is for basically for your Daddy." both Daehwi and Jinyoung gave Jihoon their questions and took Jihoon's from him, "And yours will be for our Daddy."

"Are you sure? It's kind of confusing. Should we just exchange them later because if I bring two of the same looking questions back to my Appa, he will probably get suspicious. Don't you think so? Plus, Appa know my hand writing." Jihoon tried to reason.

Jinyoung wanted to retorts back but he paused to think it through. Jihoon is right in so many ways, because honestly Jihoon's father only have one son and it will be weird to see him suddenly bring back two sort of papers with questions asking about almost the same thing with only a little different in some of the questions and the way they write and draw them. They couldn't risk being expose so Jinyoung have to agree with Jihoon.

"I think you're right. You are the only child while we are twins. Daddy will surely know something is not right if we both brings back only one piece of paper when instead it should be two, one from me and one from Hwi."

Daehwi nods in agreement, also thinking that it's sound just about right.

"Then let's not put the 'Your's truly' part." Daehwi said, reaching for another piece of paper to starts drawing again but Jinyoung stops him.

"No need, just leave it there."

Jihoon nods, "Yes, let's just go with what we already have. Besides, we don't any more extra time to starts doodling again because schools is almost over." the brown haired boy pointed out his finger at the clock. They need to leave school soon.

"Ohh, you're right. Wait, Jinjin do you know who is Daddy sending to take us home today?"

Jinyoung blinked at his twin, shaking his head. "I don't know. Daddy didn't say but he did said he will ask someone to come."

Both boys think through the name of their father's friends. It will be either Uncle Minhyun, Jonghyun, Minki, Sungwoon, Taehyun or Jihoon's scary uncle but their Daddy's friend, Dongho.

~

"Uncle Minmin!!" both boys calls out when they saw a tall raven haired man standing by the gate, smiling widely at the two boys. He crouched down to welcome them into his arm, and without further notice they just flew into the man’s arm.

”Hi ya kiddos. How was school? Sorry that I haven’t been coming around to play with you boys. Uncle is busy.”

Jinyoung and Daehwi just shaking their head to the man. 

“No need to apologize, Uncle Minmin.”

”Will Daddy come home today?”

Minhyun’s smiles faded at Daehwi’s sudden question, and watched how the boy darted his eyes around and Jinyoung follow suit as well, doing the same thing Daehwi did. The older ruffles their head earning him a sulky, puffy cheeks. So cute.

”He will. I have my spies there to make sure he will go home even though he’s stubbornly protest not to. I’ll tell Uncle Linlin and Uncle Kiki to drag him out if they have to.” He smiled warmly with the promise he made which lighten up the two boys faces with a smile. Minhyun is gonna make sure that Seongwoo will come home to his sons no matter what.

”That’s great! Can’t wait to show him our new school work.”

”Yes! Daddy have to see them tonight, no matter what!”

Minhyun raised his brow in a questioning way equally to curiosity.

”Well, then we have to make sure he did then. Come, let’s go buy something for you two. Do you boys want anything sweets?”

They vigorously nods their head. Sweets is a heavenly word to them. Minhyun could only chuckles.

”Alright, we’ll stop by the candy shop and then go groceries shopping too and later make dinner for your Daddy, yes?”

”Okay!!”

They reached Minhyun’s both hand and starts skipping towards the car with Minhyun chuckling all the time. He could hear some whispers coming from the others who have been talking about him and also Seongwoo. 

_‘Oh my god! It’s Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwoo’s bestfriend and partner in photoshoots!”_

_'Ommo! He is so handsome in real life and this is the first time I’ve seen him for real.’_

_’No wonder the duo are called as Visual Dynamic Duo because of how defined and handsome they are!’_

_’Not go mentioned best of friends since childhood who working together in the same company and not as rivals!’_

They keep on going, amazed by how they workship him and Seongwoo and complimenting how they both look godly handsome in real life. Minhyun feels proud of himself but bits down the thought, because he’s not like that, but genuinely accept all the compliments he received so far. Wonder how they would act if Guanlin shows up to pick the boys up someday. They will surely respond in the same way they did right now.

~

”Appa!” Jihoon yells out to Daniel and dashed up for Daniel to him, before the older could even open his arm properly to catch the boy, making Jihoon head butting his chin at the process. 

“Mianhae appa.” He grin at his Appa, as he helped in easing up the pain at Daniel’s chin which make him smiles softly.

”That’s okay, Hoonie. How are you? Have been a good boy like you promised me this morning?”

”Yes! I was a good boy through out the day!”

Daniel leaned down to nuzzle his nose and Jihoon’s at the cuteness. Making the younger giggles.

”That’s very good. Shall we go home then? What do you want to eat?”

”Anything is fine, Appa! But can I have a cake today?”

”Sure~ you’ve been a good boy right? So let’s reward you something sweet then. So cake it is!”

”Yeay!!” Jihoon bounced in Daniel’s arm, as they walked their way back to Daniel’s car. The letter will be presented later at home as Jihoon think.

They both stop to look at a tall man holding hands with Jinyoung and Daehwi, Ong Seongwoo’s twin sons. Daniel could easily recognize that the man is Hwang Minhyun because he’d had seen his recent CF going through the hospital TV about few days ago. He also know that he is friends with his hyung, Dongho and yes Seongwoo too.

 _’Guess I miss my luck to have a nice small chat with Ong Seongwoo today. Bummer.’_ Daniel sigh, really disappointed that he couldn’t talk with Seongwoo like he had thought and plan to for today. It seems that Ong Seongwoo is busy today. Perhaps tomorrow then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and also for any grammar mistake too


	12. The Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids ask their father to give an answer to their letter, for the first time lying to them saying that it's a part of their homework.

”Here Appa.” Jihoon stretched his hand out holding a piece of paper. Daniel turn to his son, eyes on the paper. He quickly wipe his hand dry with the clean cloth hanging by th counter and took the paper from Jihoon, taking a seat next to him.

He read through the colorful writings with the cute doodles which is so Jihoon carefully, he chuckles at how it looks so cute. 

“What is this for, Hoonie? Your homework?” He questioned, as his hand goes up to stroke Jihoon’s soft brown hair.

”It’s a homework yes, but teacher said he wanted all the parents to answer them. So they asked us to give to you and write the answer and tomorrow we need to pass it to them.” Jihoon explained, grinning widely up on his Appa’s face. Eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Daniel raises his brow. It’s very amusing that they asked an adult to give the answers for a kids work. Well who is he to complaint, since it’s for his son so Daniel have to write it down.

Jihoon watched with anticipation eyes as Daniel starts to write down his answer. Daniel was about to write his age, but not really his real one when Jihoon stopped him, he turn to his son.

"No lying about your age, appa. Teacher said you need to sincerely answer them, no lies but only the truth."

"Ohh, did she now. Are you sure this is your homework, because it's almost looks like your teacher is the one who is asking for it and not you."

Jihoon panicked but he need to calm down and not reveal the plan, "Of course it's my homework appa. Don't you believe me?" He starts using his puppy eyes like how Daniel had teach him before. Like father like son as Daniel bit his lip at the puppy eyes. He can't resist the cuteness at all and Jihoon is always cute and his puppy eyes are his weakness even though he was the first to ever did that to anyone and then passing it down to Jihoon and now he was using it on him.

"Aigoo~~" Daniel cooed, pinching Jihoon's chubby cheeks because he was too adorable. "Of course I believe you, Hoonie ah. Appa is only playing with you." he winked at the younger, making the boy giggles before he continue with the question. If Jihoon said he need to answer them sincerely, than he will. 

Jihoon on his side was beaming and grinning when he watched his appa writing everything which is really who he is. Kang Daniel, 24 years old, living in Seoul, working as a doctor, would like to be friends (Jihoon wanted him to choose the boyfriend option instead), and go watch movies (again, he wanted the all of the above answer), then hold hands (NO! Go with all of it!). Daniel paused at the last question. 

"Go out on a date? Get married? Have kids together? Be boy/girlfriend? Why this sort of answers, Hoonie ah." Daniel glance over his side to the little one.

"Hmm? Ohh, teacher said they sort of asking what you want to do when you have someone you like."

"You sure this is not from your teacher? Asking if they want me to date her and take them out for movies or whatever else I'm answering with?"

"Yes, it's not from my teacher but me. I'm just curious to know what appa will pick. So go on appa and don't stop. It's the last question." Jihoon force Daniel to finish with the question. Daniel shrugs and answer go out on a date instead. He read the last part of the questions, "Yes or No?"

"For....the teacher to use them in the next time! Say yes appa, I want to do this again."

By now, Daniel had really feel that this is kind of weird, and Jihoon was being very pushy and telling him to answer everything with the truth. He didn't want to ask again so Daniel just go with the YES.

"Alright, all done and answered. Now, appa need to take a shower and you, young man need to finish of those food. Eat everything up and no throwing the greens this time. Eat them."

Daniel leave his son alone and proceed to the second floor to his room. He is in serious need of shower, and trust that Jihoon won't go burning down the house while he's in the shower.

Jihoon peek from the kitchen on Daniel, making sure the Daniel was truly out of the place and when he heard the door shut closed, he jump in his chair. Admiring all the answers that Daniel had written for him. It's all true and tomorrow, the exchange will begin and he will take the twin's questioned to his appa.

~

Seongwoo stopped by Minhyun's place to get his twins home around 8 in the night. He was dead tired and was gonna collapse anytime soon. He punched in Minhyun's password and the click sound was heard. Minhyun had personally shared his house password since Seongwoo had always asked for him to babysit the twins when he's not busy and since Seongwoo will always come to fetch them no matter how busy and tired he is, Minhyun decided to tell him his password, trusting him with Seongwoo and telling him to never tell anyone else, in which Seongwoo did until today.

"Hyun....are you ho...." Seongwoo was thrown back onto the wall and hitting his head on it as well, making him hissed in pain but it immediately goes off when he sees two mop of brown hair were resting against his chest, arms circling around his upper body, tight.

Minhyun ran in with a concerned expression at the loud crashing sound when Seongwoo walked in, "What.....happen, oh." is what Minhyun could say once he sees the reason behind Seongwoo's crashing into the wall.

Seongwoo smiles softly at his twins, stroking both their hair with lots of love. They both nuzzled into his chest even more as they felt contented by Seongwoo's stroking their hair. Their daddy is always the best and they always missed him when Seongwoo didn't pick them up or when he was so busy to attend to them. They will always do this to Seongwoo, hugging tightly and never wanting to let go after he came home.

"Sorry, Seongwoo. I was so sure they were asleep by the comforter I laid for them in the living room. Never thought that they were....awake."

Seongwoo just shake his head and keep stroking their hair. "Nah, it's fine. They probably are sleeping but maybe....because I'm their dad, and sometimes when you are so close to someone or are connected with, you can sense their presence, you know like a sixth sense. I guess, Jinyoung and Daehwi have that when it comes to me being close by and well, so do I except I didn't really feel them when I walked in."

Minhyun chuckles, too amused yet loving the fondness from the small family infront of him. "Guess so and maybe because you're too tired to even care."

"Maybe." he shrugs. With all his might, Seongwoo wrapped his arm around the two boys and stood up while he carry them both, now their hands are placed around Seongwoo's neck.

"Are you staying for dinner? I just bought.."

"Nah, thanks Minhyun but I need to get this two home now, they look pretty sleepy themselves, like I am too. Thanks though for keeping an eye on them. I'll see you tomorrow. Dongho had reminded me many times today, he even emailed me and forcing me to come and told me to not forget about tomorrow." Seongwoo sigh as he remember reading through his 2 pages of emails from Dongho of reminding about their reunion party for tomorrow.

"That's Dongho for you, very persistent and don't worry, he did the same to me too today."

They two adults laughs at their very bulky friends and bids goodbye for tonight. Before Seongwoo was out of the house, Minhyun had stopped him for a short while.

"Ohh, by the way Seongwoo. The boys told me that they have some homework that they need you to answer for them. Saying something about asking questions and all sorts of stuff."

"Why me? It's their homework?"

"I don't know. They just told me that their teacher specifically said that only parents need to write for them and that's it. Guess you should do it tonight. They have to pass it down tomorrow."

Seongwoo glanced down on his two already sleeping peacefully boys in his arm. He was curious but will asked them later. "Thanks, will do that."

~

Jinyoung and Daehwi woke up once they reached home while Seongwoo struggle with unlocking his door but did manage to do so even though both boys are held in his arm with their bags in his hand.

Seongwoo throw off his shoes and didn’t bother to take the twins shoes off until later in their own room. He carefully place both of them down on their bed and starts taking off their shoes for them. Daehwi rub off his eyes, sleep was still evident in his face, Jinyoung yawns but proceed to take his own clothes off.

At least Seongwoo didn’t need to ask them to take a bath since Minhyun had do the honor of bathing them and changed them into their new set of clothes.

Seongwoo watches how Daehwi struggling keep his eyes open and Jinyoung is pretty wide awake now.

The oldest of the twins stared at Seongwoo’s eyes and like a light bulb, he jumped off the bed and went to his bag and took out a paper and one from Daehwi’s. Seongwoo tilt his head. Jinyoung came back with two piece of papers, colorful and bright with sketchy writing.

”Here daddy. It’s Hwi’s and my homework today. Teacher told us that only daddy can do this.” Seongwoo took the paper and examined it. He quickly read through and an amused smile creep on his face.

"This is....very interesting. It doesn't look like it's a homework."

Jinyoung watched his daddy carefully, hope that he didn't catch that it was a love letter and not actually a homework. Seongwoo smile down and gave Jinyoung a pat on his head.

"I'll write it down then. But...should I lie and just choose whatever is written here or..."

"No lying and just put who you really are."

The older chuckles at his son's antic, and gave an 'Okay' sign with his finger. He sat by the bed and the twins immediately lay their heads on his lap, snuggling closer to him. Daehwi had opened his eyes and looked at him and Jinyoung did the same.

"Hmm...Ong Seongwoo, 25 years old and living in Seoul and working as a model. I want to be....umm friends (why not boyfriend or someone special Daddy?) and go out for dinner/lunch/breakfast (it should be all of the above..) then maybe hold hands? Seriously now? (pick ALL OF THE ABOVE!!)."

Seongwoo couldn't hold his laughter, because somehow he finds the question very funny and too straight forward, as if they are asking if he would like to date them or maybe get married later on. But Jinyoung said it's their homework. Do homework even look like this in the first place?

"Keep going Daddy." Daehwi snapped him out of his mind. He let out one small laughs before continuing.

"And later.....ummm, go out on a date maybe, I don't know what is this about but oh well. Ohh...Yes or No?" He looked down to his sons, one eyebrow raised in confusion but he is still quite amused by the questions.

"Uhhh....say yes because teacher said if everyone say yes, in the future they will do this again for us and let you and other grown up answer them." at least Daehwi didn't stammer as he said that because if he did then he is scared that Seongwoo might catch what they are doing. Their Daddy is quiet a great in reading someone judging by their expression and you don't want to let him catch you doing something bad or you're gonna regret it. He's even more sharper when it comes to work. How many of his workers have been sent to see him or his mother when they didn't do right. 

Seongwoo shrugs and sigh and circle the YES. "All done for Youngie and now Hwi... what the..." He was a little surprised by Daehwi's set of questions. It was slightly different than Jinyoung's and Jihoon's.

"Name Ong Seongwoo and am 25 years old living somewhere in...Seoul. Currently..... uhhh, single & available (Yes that's right Daddy you are) and what? Looking for a special person? Wanting to date someone? Or be friends with you? Who is you, Daehwi ah?"

Daehwi jump up and straighten himself up, peeking over his own questions because it does not sound good when Seongwoo asked him.

"Uhh, you meaning for the teacher? No I mean, it's only a question. We practically copy them from the internet when the teacher show us the sample." The boy hope that Seongwoo didn't hear how nervous he was and how his voice were a little shaky. Seongwoo didn't look like he's buying it and the twins starts to sweats.

"Fine, because it didn't really look like one. Anyway let's continue on... I choose be friends with you (there is the all of the above options Daddy, why didn't you choose that..). And later, we can.....wow, really? The only answer I have is....be your boyfriend?" he didn't know either this is a trap or their teacher are seriously out of their mind for creating such a stupid questions for the kids. He did ended up writing the boyfriend and continue with the last two questions.

"Maybe after that we can....okay you know what, I'm just gonna pick all of the above options since it's basically safer rather than me choosing one from either kiss, hug, cuddles, spooning? or get married. And...wait do I need to write my number down? Like seriously?"

Daehwi and Jinyoung both nods their head. "Can't I just leave my email or something? I mean...it's personal. Or maybe my office number instead?"

"Which ever is fine Daddy."

He sigh again but this time it's more like a defeated sort of sigh. "Email then..." he carefully write down his own email and there all done. Daehwi's didn't have the Yes or No and he was grateful for that, because after answering that, he isn't sure whether they need to repeat this or not.

"Alright...now time for bed. Chop chop!" He stood up and pats their butt so both boys would creep into their bed and go to sleep. Seongwoo kiss them on their cheeks and nuzzling their noses with his own before he walked out. "Sweet dream, babies."

~

After they are sure Seongwoo is out of earshot and is already in his own room, the twins jumps on top of their bed but careful not to make any sound.

"Mission success! I hope Hoonie is doing a good job too."

They both giggles in excitement at the thought of their daddy and Hoonie's being together after they gave out their answers.

Both fell to sleep with their mouth curved into a wide smiles as they wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and for my grammar ^^;


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo asked Dongho if he have a younger brother that is Kang Daniel which Dongho says yes. The kids discussed about the letter at school. And Daniel went off to see his father that is working as the Director of the hospital and ask for a short leave since he was tired, hoping his father would understand, which he did and easily granting the leaves to Daniel.

"Now you two be good and Daddy will pick you up in the next 5 hours. I know it's no fun to have school on Saturday but please behave and be good and make Daddy proud, okay."

Jinyoung and Daehwi nods their head. The reached out their hands and gave Seongwoo one last hug before skipping to class, hand in hand.

Seongwoo watches from a far before he turn his heel and leave. He walked pass Daniel when the man just came to dropped Jihoon over. He's already wearing his white coat since he need to rush to the hospital and not even bother to take them off.

They both bow to each other but said nothing as they pass by. Jihoon frowned at the scene. He thought that Daniel would at least say 'Good morning' but he didn't. Guess they need those papers to be their sole reason in talking to each other soon.

"Hoonie, appa need to go now so be good. I'll try to pick you up in the next 5 hours. Pray that whatever case is waiting for appa won't drag appa's time."

"Okay, appa. Hwaiting!" Jihoon peck Daniel's cheek and ran inside to get to class. Daniel quickly ran to his car after that. He couldn't stay there any longer. Work is calling and he silently pray that it not a big case.

He fumble with his key when he reached his car but he momentarily paused when he sees the handsome model, the Ong Seongwoo standing by his car, too focus into his conversation with someone. They actually parked their car next to each other and was standing so close yet it feels so far away.

Daniel couldn't help but to overheard the man conversation. He was not eavesdropping.

"Yes, Dongho. I'm gonna be there so take a chill pill and let me breathe for while. Sheesh, I just literally dropped my twins to school so I'll be there in the next 20 minutes or so."

_Ohh, so he's currently talking to my hyung. Do they have plans? It sounded serious and hyung can be very pushy sometimes, I can understand how it feels._

Daniel absentmindedly nod his head which caught Seongwoo's attention. They locked eyes but Daniel was quick to look away and unlock his car. He needed to go now and he really don't want to make Ong Seongwoo thinks that he was eavesdropping so he quickly start the engine and drove away.

_God, hope he won't think I'm literally listening to him. Please don't. I don't want to be your enemy._

Seongwoo however watches Daniel drove away until he disappear around the corner. He was smiling and suddenly something click in his head. He already ignore the rambling Kang Dongho from the other line but then he realize something.

"Hey, Dongho." he calls out his friend's name.

"Yeah, what." said Dongho from the other line.

"By any chance, did you have a younger brother."

"......I...did. What about him?"

"Does he goes by the Kang Daniel?"

"....Yeah, I've told you before right. Why so sudden though? Did something happen when you were dropping Jinyoung and Daehwi at school? Did my dongsaeng do something stupid and embarrassing..."

Seongwoo just chuckles by Dongho's antics. "No, idiot. Nothing happen, I was just curious. Anyway, let's just forget about it. Like I said, I'll be there in 20."

"......You sure? You never care to ask about Daniel before so it's bothering me. Alright, fine...see you in 20."

~

"At least your appa choose one of all the above while my appa didn't." Jihoon pouts when he read all the answers given by Seongwoo on both Jinyoung's and Daehwi's. Seongwoo chose one of the all the above from Daehwi's and he kind of jealous.

"Still, your daddy did a great.."

"Job answering yours."

"Yeah, all of his answers are.."

"Really sincere and he chose well."

"And is very careful."

"I know appa did but I still want him to go with all the above and you know, this morning we walked pass by your appa and I thought they might greet one another but they didn't. Appa just gave a small bow to your appa and so does your appa."

Jinyoung and Daehwi eyes slightly grew bigger. Suddenly they were interested in what Jihoon just said but also disappointed like Jihoon.

"Why didn't you.."

"Say anything. Like saying..."

"Hi to our daddy."

"I was....nervous? Scared maybe...because appa did told me to never talk to stranger.."

"Hoonie...uri daddy is not..."

"A stranger...He will soon be.."

"Your daddy too..."

Jihoon's looked at the twins, back and forth. He did heard them right and yes they do plan to get their father together and maybe get married or just dating each other in the future. Jihoon wish to have someone else beside his appa with him. What he meant is, he wanted to find someone for his appa, to spend time with and go out more often and not just go to the hospital and work for the whole day and then comeback and just crashing into bed until morning.

Jihoon thinks the only person that fits the description of Daniel's ideal type is the twins father, Seongwoo. He don't know why though but honestly he could see the sparks from Daniel and Seongwoo. And so does the twins.

And the could tell that both their dad are attracted to each other but somehow both of them are so shy to even say a simple, 'Hi.' and it's really frustrating. A grown up adult being all shy while their sons are trying to help them to talk. Seriously, how many times does they need to get their mouth work and say something to each other. How many encounters do they need. 

It's nearly a month since they met each other on the first day of school and it's been how many times have the encounters each other but still have not made any progress. They only exchange nods and bows and boy the twins and Jihoon are really annoyed. They had never felt so irritated on anything before but seeing how their dad is all so shy and smiling awkwardly (so awkward) to each other is switching their time bomb.

That's why they needed to use the methods and hopefully from that, both of them will starts talking. If not, guess he need to ask for help from.....both their friends. Especially, Kang Dongho since he is connected with Daniel and Seongwoo. Both by blood and friendship.

~

Daniel let out a loud and satisfying sigh after he walked out of the theatre. He manage to finished the case just before his expected time to pick Jihoon from school. He seriously need to get a vacation and get away from all this problem. Everyone depends on him and it's really stressful. 

His legs was set into an autopilot as he walked to the other side of the building and go up to the highest floor which is 6th floor to see his father. He needed the rest, like ASAP.

Daniel gently knocks on the door and enter the room after he heard a soft 'Come in'.

Prof. Kang looked up from his paper to the person who just walked in and he smile. Although Prof. Kang or maybe Mr Kang is strict and very serious when it comes to work, when it comes to family he is very kind and gentle.

"Daniel...how are you. I've been hearing lots of amazing feedback from every nurses and doctors about your spectacular job. I'm so proud of you. Come sit down. Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?" the older man gesture for Daniel to take a seat by the couch placed in centre of the room with a wooden oak coffee table.

"Uhh, yeah...spectacularly amazing and tea...sound good. Thanks, dad." the younger took a seat and sigh. He was sore, all over his body. He watches his dad stand up and starts making them both a cup of tea. Supposedly for someone like him with big names should have an assitance but Mr Kang didn't like that. Saying he didn't like to use someone when he can do it on his own which is one thing that Daniel likes about his dad.

"Here, hope you don't mind with Earl Grey."

"Yeah, it's cool..thanks. Listen, dad...I'm sorry I came without any noticed and sorry for disturbing you but I need to ask you...like I hope you don't mind me asking." although Mr Kang is gentle and he is his dad, but Daniel will always need to be careful around the older. It's sort of a habit of his.

Mr Kang took a sip of his hot tea and told Daniel to go on with a soft smile.

"Can I.....apply a short leave....from the hospital. I mean...if you let me..."

There were silence for a short while and Daniel thought it might not be a good idea after all to come and asked his dad permission for him to take some time off from work. The man was practically staring at him and Daniel could really feel like he's gonna bore a hole through his stare.

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't.....wait, what?"

"I said okay...you can take a short leave."

"Seriously? You're not joking?"

"Yes, Daniel...I'm serious." he placed the cup down and reached out to pat Daniel's knee and giving him a squeeze as he smile at his son.

"I know you have been stressed out with works and you haven't rest properly for many many many months now. And Jihoon...you haven't take him out at all. It's been a while I know and I understand. Go and take your leaves. I grant you two weeks off and I'll make sure that nobody will disturb you while you're on leave. I appreciated all your hard work for saving lots of lives. So....go and rest. Your request have been granted."

Daniel couldn't help but to smile so wide at his dad and have his old man a tight hug and thanking him for understanding stress. Daniel was really grateful for having such an understanding dad and loving dad too.

"Thank you so much, dad. I promise you that once I'm back...I'll work even harder to make you and mom proud."

The older man chuckles and pats him on the back, "No need for that Daniel. You and Dongho have always been our pride and we are always proud of both of you. Now, since I've given you the leave, shall we have a father and son talk. Just casual talks like how you are coping with Jihoon and how is my grandson is doing in school.." 

They both chuckles with Daniel saying 'sure dad' as they starts talking and laughing at certain topics. It was fun and he's very happy. Finally, he can have the rest he needed so much. All thanks to his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors.


	14. Dongho Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are throwing a party for Jonghyun whom had just returned to Korea. And Dongho made a great move by helping out the twins (unintentionally). And finally, a moment where Seongwoo and Daniel had a talk.

"Seongwoo!" The said man turned his head around when his name was called, making sure his car was properly locked and make his way to the person who called him with a smile.

"Jonghyun! Good to see you again!" both of them gave a friendly hug, after all they haven't seen each other almost a year now since Jonghyun left for the States, following his parents.

"How have you been, Seongwoo? Found someone special? Any flings going on? Man you're getting more and more handsome since the last time I saw you. Your face plastered all over the place in the States." Jonghyun gave Seongwoo a slight jab and proceed with poking him here and there, chuckling when Seongwoo told him to stop and blushed by the fact. It's the truth anyway.

Jonghyun had seen all of the man's face all around the States and even in every single magazines cover. Lots of clothes shops have Seongwoo's face on as their model and have signed contract with them for the whole year. He had seen Seongwoo do a runway before too and boy Seongwoo kills the crowd with his perfect walk and his intense gaze. 

"Stop it, Jonghyun ah. It's nothing really, all thanks to eomma though. You know how she likes to show off her son to the world and basically brag to everyone when I did a great job in landing lots of project."

Jonghyun laughs thinking about Mrs Ong. She is very competitive even though she care for her son well being so much and loves him dearly but when it comes to work, Mrs Ong will try to win as many hearts as she could.

They both chats away and soon Seongwoo changed the topic about today's reunion or should he say, Jonghyun's welcome home party.

Dongho and Minki is already presence and both guys engaged into a headlock to Seongwoo which he feels like dying.

"The hell, Dongho! Are you trying...to kill me..."

"You're late!"

"What?!...Yah, I literally...said that I'll be here...in 20 minutes and I did!! Let go!" Seongwoo choked and wheezed as he tried to wiggle himself out of Dongho's tight, killer headlock and well he failed miserably. He attempt with violence, basically smacking his arm trying to get him to let go.

"Dongho, let him go. He's starting to turn blue right now." Seongwoo and Dongho, even Jonghyun and Minki turned to look at who just said that. Sungwoon was standing with both hands on his hip as he clicked his tongue. Taehyun went to pry Dongho's hand off Seongwoo and he thanked the heaven for sending them to him at that moment.

Dongho pouts, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket at the two newly arrived men. "Sheesh, I was just playing with him. No harm in playing, isn't it."

Taehyun checked around Seongwoo neck, making sure that there is no bruises whatsoever and once when he sees nothing he give a satisfy nods.

"Yes, it's no harm in joking like that but you do know how Mrs Ong would feel if she sees Seongwoo have bruises anywhere around his body right?" Sungwoon said. Dongho stood frozen in his spot. Of course, Mrs Ong was a scary woman if she ever find her precious Seongwoo got hurt. She will bring hell down towards that person.

"Right, I forgot...Sorry Seongwoo." Dongho suddenly felt scared but Seongwoo just brush it off and pats him on the back. 

"Nah, it's fine Dongho but...please don't ever do that again to me. I mean, I nearly choked myself there." they both chuckles and throw their hands over their shoulder.

The only two left missing was Minhyun and Guanlin, and Seongwoo told them they'll be a little late since they both have a cosmetic photoshoots going on somewhere in Gangnam, so Jonghyun asked them to go into his brand new house. Let the party begin.

~

Daniel was dismissed from the hospital earlier than he expected but since he told his dad about fetching Jihoon from school in an hour, the old man immediately told him to leave and saying that he will informed everyone that Daniel will not be available for the next two weeks and that nobody should disturb him, and once again Daniel gave his dad the biggest bear hug he could muster, thanking his dad for being so kind to him.

He skipped happily to his car and waving his coat over his head like a kid. He already said his goodbye to Jisung and Taewoong, they were jealous to be granted a two weeks off that easily, the perks of being the son of who owned the hospital he's working in.

Daniel didn't wait that long and just drove off to school. He was in a very good mood and is already planning to take Jihoon out for dinner or maybe to the mall or the theme park or water park or anywhere that Jihoon want to go. At least Jihoon doesn't have school on Sunday so Daniel can give his full attention and pamper him all day.

While he was on his way, he received a call from his brother. He slide to answer, of course he used the bluetooth so that he won't get caught by the police on driving while using the phone.

"Yeah, hyung. What's up."

**_Ohh, you sound so happy today, Daniel. What happen?_ **

"Ohh, dad gave me a two weeks off from work..actually I asked and he said okay just like that."

**_Wow, the old man never fails to make his youngest son happy. Anyway, where are you?_ **

"Me? I'm on my way to school to get Jihoon..why?"

_**Ohh, thought you're still in the hospital The old man told you to go off huh...well...** _

"Yeah, he did....hyung, what's wrong?"

Daniel didn't like the sound of Dongho's way of talking to him. It almost sounded like he was in trouble. There were a short silent over the phone and Daniel was getting nervous and hands suddenly feel clammy and disgusting as he tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

_**Could you fetched...Jihoon's friends too?** _

The younger Kang were slightly taken aback by the sudden question. Jihoon's friends?

"Why? Can't their own parents get them instead? And who is this friends of Jihoon anyway? They might think I'm kidnapping them if..."

**_They won't and the dad is busy....although he said he'll go but well...we sort of told him not to....so can you bring them here instead?_ **

"Seriously hyung, you can't force someone to stay just because you want to hang out with him. Fine, where should I be taking them to and again, who are they?"

**_Thank baby bro, ohhh you'll see...bet Jihoon will be so happy about it too...I'll share you the address so hurry on. Thanks, baby bro.._ **

"Yeah, anytime...See you later."

What Daniel didn't know is that the friends whom Dongho said was none other than Jinyoung and Daehwi.

~

"Fuck....is he serious?" Daniel cursed when he realized that Jihoon's friends were the Ong twins. He feels betrayed by his own brother and damn, he's fetching the sons of the famous Ong Seongwoo...for god sake he is not a normal person!

If Dongho was there standing right in front of him, Daniel is gonna strangle him.

Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi were skipping around together and giggles into something funny when Jihoon saw Daniel and quickly ran to him. Hat flew off but Daehwi manage to catch it.

"Appa! Appa!" He jump up and down, making grabby hands so that Daniel would carry him. Of course being adorable and sweet, Daniel can't resist and take him into his arm.

"Hoonie...Hoonie. Appa have a good news for you."

He watched how Jihoon's eyes sparkles and tugging him so that Daniel would lean down and whisper it into his ear.

"Appa is gonna spend his two weeks with you. Appa is on a holiday for two weeks and will be free from work and I can take you to any place that you want to go too."

"Yeay!! Meaning appa gonna be home for the whole two weeks?"

Daniel nods, lips curved up into a smile and they both giggles happily. Then, he stop when he remember Dongho's word and glance over Jihoon to the twins, who stood there with their head looking around for Seongwoo (of course).

_How should I approach them? I don't want them to think that I'm sort of a creep and try to smuggle then out or kidnap them._

Before Daniel could start, one of the teacher approached him and she startle the shit out of Daniel.

"Hi, sorry Mr Kang but we just received a call from Mr Ong. He claimed that you will be picking up his sons for him today, is that true?"

What? Ong Seongwoo himself called her to say that he's picking the twins up? Is Ong Seongwoo for real?

"Uhh, yeah...I am."

The teacher then smiles and left to get the twins. She said something to the two and he watched how their faces turned into a sad pout but then it disappear in an instant when they both looked at Daniel. They were sort of shocked by the news but they did somehow walked closer to Daniel with the teacher follow suit behind them.

He looked down at the twins, big brown orbs that looks exactly like their father and same looking brunette or light brown hair like Ong Seongwoo. Small faces and head just like Ong Seongwoo.

"Now, Jinyoung...Daehwi, be good and behave when you're in Mr Kang's car okay. I'm sorry that your daddy couldn't come to get you today and he was truly sorry about it."

Jinyoung and Daehwi can only nod and say yes and the teacher left them to Daniel. Trusting that the man will take them home safely since they are the famous Ong Seongwoo's twin sons.

"Hi."

"Hi." Daniel greet back. It was awkward but he can manage.

Jihoon had been squirming in his arm and he let the boy down, and instantly Jihoon grab the twins hand. He was smiling so brightly.

"Yeay! You will be coming home with today!!"

"Not to our home, Hoonie. We're gonna drop them off to where their dad is. So, come on. Hop in so that I can buckled up you. Oh..uhh, Jin...young and Daehwi was it?" It's not like he don't their name, just that he was a stranger to them and he's afraid that they would think of something bad of him.

"Yes...I'm Jinyoung.."

"And I'm Daehwi...Nice to meet you..."

"Uncle Kang.."

The older bite down his lip, attempting to hold back a smile on how cute they talked and finished off each other's sentences. He failed to keep the smile off anyway and what the hell, they're cute just like Jihoon.

"You boys can call me Uncle Daniel or Niel is it's hard for you to pronounced my name." Heck, his old name was even harder to pronounce, Euigeon. 

"Okay..then we'll call you.."

"Uncle Niel...that okay?"

Daniel chuckles and gave them a ruffles, "Yes, that's okay. Come, we don't want to make your dad wait for you."

They didn't say anything and like a good kid they are like how Jihoon is, they stepped into the backseat and sat comfortably and buckled themselves even before Daniel could help them with it. He was impressed how well trained and polite and obedient these twins are. Ong Seongwoo teached them well.

~

"Dongho!! How could you!! My twins are waiting for me and you asked for some strangers to go and fetch them for me?! Waahhh, daebak!" Seongwoo exclaimed loudly when Dongho just told him about sending someone to get Jinyoung and Daehwi.

"Hey, I just literally giving you a hand since Jonghyun wanted you to stay and not wanting to let you go so I sent help and trust me, he's really not a stranger at all."

"How can you say that! I don't even know who the guy is. Even if I know him, at least tell me his name." He was getting impatient and his head getting into all sorts of thoughts on what if the guy wished to use them to get money out of him or what if they take them to the black market and sell their organs for money and what if...what if...what if.... keeps going on.

"It's my dongsaeng, Seongwoo. Kang Daniel. He's the one whom I asked for help."

Judging by the way Seongwoo suddenly stopped pacing back and forth and stood there frozen and slowly turning his head to look at Dongho. Dongho think it's actually a good idea about sending Daniel to get his sons and taking them here after that.

Although they don't really show much interest in each other or rather Daniel being too obvious with his sort of attraction to Seongwoo by the way Daniel had a small chat with him about Seongwoo the day Dongho went to pick Jihoon up from school was enough proof that his baby bro like Seongwoo. So being the good older brother he is to his baby bro, he offer himself to play as their residence cupid, match maker. (Ohh Dongho, thank you for your help for doing the job of the kids for now)

He even (secretly) used Seongwoo's phone earlier to called up the school and acted like he was Seongwoo, saying about how Seongwoo can't get the kids and have asked Daniel to do it instead. Yes, well he's very proud of himself and he should give himself an award as best of best friends ever. Or simply a pat on his back is fine too.

"Kang Daniel? Are you serious?'

"Yes, Seongwoo...Very serious. You think I would hired someone who I don't know to go get your sons instead? I'm not a bad person okay. I'm a lawyer and have lots of dignity and..."

"Yeah, okay fine...Whatever and thanks.." is what Seongwoo can say at the moment. He couldn't believe it that Daniel is getting his sons for him and is currently on his way here with Jinyoung and Daehwi. Maybe this time he can properly introduce him instead of the polite bow and nod to acknowledge each other's presence.

Seconds later, the bell rings and Dongho left to get the door. The rest of them had known about Daniel coming over since Dongho had told them that he sent his younger brother to go and get the twins.

Seongwoo heard the familiar voices and he walked closer to the front door to see.

~

"Hello!" chirped the twins at the sight of Dongho and then they see the other Uncles who they know so much sitting by the living room. They all waves their hands at the two.

"Hey, Daniel." is what Jonghyun first said to Daniel. The younger know almost all of Dongho's friends except for Seongwoo and Minhyun whom he rarely sees them back in his teenager days.

"Hi, Jonghyun ssi. I see you're back in Korea for good."

The older chuckles and made his way towards his front door, "Yeah, finally happy to be back. Hi, Jihoon!"

Jonghyun also know the young Kang Jihoon too and so does the boy as he gave the older a big bow and smile back at him.

"Come in Daniel. Seongwoo is somewhere around the house...oh, there he is." when he saw his friend peeking over from one of the doorway and slowly reveal himself to the newcomer. Jinyoung and Daehwi was the fastest as they tackled his leg and playfully while they pout hit on their daddy's long leg.

"Daddy is a meanie..."

"You said you're gonna pick us up..."

"You've promised..."

They both whined, attempting to fake their sobs and sulk at the older. Seongwoo raised his brow at Dongho like he was saying, 'I told you to let me go and get fetch this two from school and look what have you done.' kind of looked.

Dongho just shrugs and giving him the shit eating grin instead. 

Seongwoo crouched down and starts to apologize for ever breaking his promise and cooing and trying to bribe them with candies or ice cream if they stop sulking. They didn't buy it and keep sulking, although they can never stay sulky for so long but they try their best not to give in to their Daddy.

Daniel slowly approached them with Jihoon following him. 

"Ummm, I'm sorry.."

Seongwoo stop whatever he was doing and looked up to Daniel. He didn't respond but then he stood up and let out a small laugh which Daniel think it was adorable.

"No, it's fine...Thank you anyway for your help in bringing them to me."

Daniel frantically waves his hand over and shaking his head, "No no...it's really nothing. Dongho hyung asked of me and I don't have the heart to ever leave them be all alone so I said okay and here I am with your...sons."

"Yes, and thank you..."

"Yeah, no problem.."

They both then go into an awkward silent until Minhyun yells from the kitchen saying, "Lunch is ready!! Let's eat!" and everyone scurried to the kitchen leaving the two and their sons alone in the living room.

Dongho gave them an amused smile and his shit eating grin again as he crosses the living room. 

The twins and Jihoon was beaming so much, and happy that finally their father are talking to each other even before they could show the paper to them. Thank you to whoever had helped them in getting what they have been wanting to happen for whole month. But, they will still proceed with their plan in giving the love doodles paper to their father later. For now, they just gonna enjoy watching how both males are blushing and was so shy to looked at each other right now.

It's a small step and soon the best part will happen, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.


	15. Getting to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had dinner and finally they get to have a proper conversation between each other. Although they have started to talk to one another more and more but it's getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so suck in giving titles for each chapters. Sorry >__<

Daniel ended up joining the group for dinner although he was not supposed to be there but Dongho and Jonghyun had persuaded him to stay and have dinner with them. They supposed to have a welcoming party for Jonghyun since he had come back home and will permanently stay here is Seoul. That's why they've planned this and Jonghyun had known since Minki just spill the beans a week before his arrival.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have a high chair for the kids though..."

Seongwoo shakes his head when Jonghyun apologized, "No worries. They can sit on the chair properly now. No high chair needed." He was proud to say that because his twins did a good job sitting down in the normal height chair without needing any help.

Although they tend to slip once or twice before they managed to properly climbed up the chair. Well, they are 5 years old, what do you expect them to be. Of course they should already know how to use the chair and not using the high chair anymore.

Jihoon was the same like Jinyoung and Daehwi. He too can sit all on his own now and he doesn't need the high chair too but he and the twins weren't that tall enough to reached the top of the table so sometimes Daniel would stacked up some pillows underneath so that he was taller and so did Seongwoo to his twins.

For dinner, they cooked and for the first time, they didn't call any take outs but actually cooked, courtesy of Minhyun, Seongwoo and Jonghyun. This trio are the all star chef when it comes to cooking a meal or prepare group meals. It's either being Minhyun alone, or just Seongwoo, or even just Jonghyun. But most of the time, the will cooked together or just two out of three of them will.

Everything was great except that Seongwoo and Daniel would always awkwardly laughs or just simply looked at each other sometimes. They still couldn't really speak properly even after their short talk that day.

JinHwi is annoyed and so does Jihoon. The three of them keep looking back and forth between their fathers. How can this two grown up man be so shy towards each other!

"Seongwoo...I heard that you just land a big project by next month."

Jonghyun break the awkward silence between them because he couldn't take it. So he will first ask Seongwoo than shift to Daniel and maybe then something would click between the two.

"Ohh yeah, I did. Actually it's a runway though. Basically I have to leave...." he paused and glanced down to his sons who was busy munching over the grilled chicken breast.

"Uhh, you know...." Seongwoo did a lot sign language so that Jonghyun and even the others would understand him. He can't say that he need to fly away to Italy next month for the runway and will be away from his sons for about two weeks. Because the last time he did, the two boys (around 3 years old) actually latched themselves onto his leg, like a baby koala or a sloth. They would wailed the whole day and cried until they reached the airport. That was the worst kind of day for Seongwoo since he had to leave his sons to his parents and he was very sad and broken hearted to ever leave them but he had to, for work.

That was not the first time, he go through the exact same scenario couple more times after that.

Now, he pray that they all would catch what he wanted to say and thank god they did and all just nods their head, understanding Seongwoo's dilemma so Jonghyun didn't pushed further and shifted to Daniel.

"So Daniel, how was the hospital? Heard that you still have that gifted hands of yours by saving millions of lives. That must be something."

Daniel choked on his drink. He shouldn't be like that since what Jonghyun just said is true. Not really the part of saving millions but he did save lots of lives but nothing near millions.

"Ohh..ahh, yeah..Hospital great and I don't really saved millions of lives Jonghyun hyung. It's really nothing special."

"Ahh, come on. You don't need to be that shy, baby bro. You have to admit, every time you go and stick your nose into someone else's case you would ended up saving them when they said they can't save the people. It's a miracle and your hands are magic."

Daniel smiles bashfully at the compliments. He wanted to hide away from all of the older but especially from Ong Seongwoo. Why, no reasons actually but he just wanted to. He slightly glanced at the latter and his heart just skipped a beat when Seongwoo was smiling softly at him or like he was smiling with lots of fondness or maybe amusement.

He stammered at the next word, "For...for now, I mean....right now I'm on vacation."

They all quirked their eyebrows at the statement. Daniel looked at everyone on the table, including Seongwoo (trying his best not to blush).

"Vacation?" Dongho was the first to ask since he is the younger's older brother. "How come I didn't know that."

"What do you mean you don't know. I just told you through our conversation earlier, remember? Seriously hyung, go check your brain because you're getting old and it seems your memories is rotting so fast these days."

Dongho leaned forward and gave Daniel a smack on his head. He whined and hissed at Dongho but at the same time chuckles since he manage to make his brother flushed because of being forgetful. It's not even that long and he already forgot what they talked about during their phone calls.

~

It's still early and everybody is free and tomorrow is Sunday so none of them have any work to do so they decided to stay a while longer and starts hanging around in the backyard. Just wanted to feel the fresh air said Sungwoon, or gazed up on the stars said Minhyun and Jonghyun, or simply lay down on the grass said Taehyun. They did everything. Some of them just laze around the grass or lay there to gazed upon the stars. Some just sits around to get relax and perhaps dozed off if they could. Or simply just smoked, which what Dongho is doing right now. He did stay bit far away from them so that the kids won't inhale the smoke.

Seongwoo and his twins sat on the swings which Jonghyun had actually bought because he loves swings. It's practically a patio sort of swings and not like the ones in the playground. So they got to relax and using his long legs, Seongwoo pushed to sway the swing a little as he gazed up on the night sky. He rarely sees a clear night sky after he moved to Seoul since the sky would be over shadowed by the tall sky scrappers and hides away the beauty of the night skies with street lamps and everything else. So he was obviously enjoying the night, as his hand absentmindedly stroke Daehwi's hair as the boy fall asleep on his lap and lulling Jinyoung with a pat on his arm as the other boy leaned closed to Seongwoo's chest also sleeping. 

They were tired and so does Seongwoo but he agreed to stay for little while longer before he takes his leave to get the twins to bed. By the corner of his eyes, he could catched a movement, slowly approaching him and the twins and he slightly turned to see who was coming over. 

It was Kang Daniel and Jihoon who were also fast asleep in his arm, cheeks squished on his should with one arm dangling while another were hugging Daniel's neck but it slipped off when Daniel position the boy back up when he felt like the boy was sliding down.

Daniel paused on his track and smile sheepishly at Seongwoo and asked, "Can I....take a seat?"

Seongwoo nods, motioning Daniel with his head to take a seat next to him. He gave him some more space as he pull Daehwi's up to his lap so that the boy now is sitting on top of his lap with their chest pressed together. Daehwi automatically nuzzles into his chest and wrapped his tiny arm around Seongwoo's back.

"Lay him down. You looked uncomfortable by carrying him like that. There is enough space, so lay him down."

Seongwoo pats the empty space between them so that Daniel could place Jihoon down and lay his head on his lap. He did do so and say thanks to Seongwoo and they goes back into their awkward silence but it's a little more comfortable than before.

"Kang Daniel..." the blonde suddenly blurted out. Why in the hell does he need to say that when Ong Seongwoo already know who he is, like they've introduced themselves earlier today.

Seongwoo chuckles, "I know...Didn't we introduced ourselves before? But if it makes you feel comfortable, I'm Ong Seongwoo."

Daniel was the one who gave a chuckles back, "Sorry, it just slipped off my mouth."

"Sure it did. How old is Jihoon?"

"5 years old."

"Ah, same like Jinyoung and Daehwi then. He's adorable though. Have the same smiles like his father."

Daniel shyly smiles at that, scratching his neck before he said, "T..thanks. Your twins are adorable too and they are really smart, just by listening to the way they boasted about what they do in school is enough proof to see they are smart, like their dad."

"Hahaha, I'm not that smart....or maybe I am but I don't care. Anyway, thank you once again for fetching my sons for me today. I don't know why Dongho did that but it's a good enough reasons for me to finally talk with you, Daniel ssi. Like properly talk."

"Ahh, it's not a problem...really. Ahh, hyung can be very persistent sometimes and well...I think the same way too, Seongwoo ssi."

They both talk about their lives and about how they adopted their sons and the reasons behind it before they call it a night. They didn't really exchange their phone number and Daniel cursed for being a coward to not even able to get Ong Seongwoo's number. He likes talking to the man because Seongwoo was very easy going person and very kind, very approachable and funny if you slowly get to know him better. (Guess he did? Or maybe not...and Daniel need to get closer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	16. Morning with Ong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo woke up and made breakfast for his babies and they just spend a good, cute, lovely morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after disappearing for about 20 days lol.  
> Forgot to make an update for this story but here I am ^^.  
> Enjoy the latest chapter :3

Seongwoo was up way earlier than he should be. It's Sunday for goodness sake and he didn't even know why did he woke up at 6 in the morning when he didn't need to go the company or rush the boys to school. Since he'd woke up, Seongwoo had to prepare breakfast and clean up the house since he's early. He yawns as he walked out of is room and gave a short peek on his sons who is still fast asleep. Then he made his way down to the kitchen and get their breakfast ready. A simple pancake should do the trick.

He was yawning all the time while he go through his pantry and grab all the ingredients needed and get the stove ready. After he's done with breakfast, Seongwoo went to take a shower and chose a very comfortable clothes for the morning.

It's about 7 in the morning by the time he finished his shower. Once again he decided to check on his sons and well since they're still sleeping, Seongwoo will just let them be. 

"Okay....what's next." he asked no one in particular as he looked around the house. Should he do the laundry? Or mop the floor? Sweep the floor? Do the dishes...no there is no dishes need to be wash at the moment, water his plants? 

"Hmm...ahh, I give up." he mutter and just take a sit on his couch and switch the TV on. He just put on any random channel just to get the house noisy, while he get himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

The noises from the TV however, made his twins to wake up from their slumber. They both crawl down the bed and stumble out of the room, yawning and rubbing their eyes and yawning again. Seongwoo didn't notice the two stalking down the stairs as he was enjoying the smell of aromatic coffee of his choice, eyes was screwed shut while he inhale the tempting scent.

"Ahh....it's better to get your morning started with a nice, hot, freshly, brewed cup of coffee.." he said like he was reading a script for some sort of television CF and bringing the coffee close to his mouth, preparing to take a sip but only to jolts a little by the sudden bump from below. And he ended up burning himself because he didn't properly sip it and some of the coffee spilled over his sweatshirt.

"Ahh...hot..." he gasp, fanning his mouth by the slight burn and did a small jump. He paused to look down to whatever had just bump into him and only to find his sons was clinging onto his legs, eyes still shut tight and they looked like they are fighting off their sleep because he sees how Jinyoung and Daehwi are trying hard to open up their eyes but failed miserably to do so. He put aside his coffee and crouched down to pat on their heads.

"Hey babies, morning. Daddy made you pancakes." he whisper into their ears and pecks both of them on their cheeks. Slowly they cracked their eyes open at the sound of 'pancakes' and the kiss from Seongwoo made them wake up even more.

"Cakes..."

"Pan..."

"Butter..."

"Maple..."

The older chuckles at their talking. It's backward and they always like to do their twins habit by finishing off their sentences. He corrected them.

"Pancakes...Maple syrup, Apricot Jam and butter all ready." 

They beamed and now looks like they are more awake than ever. Both made grabby hands and Seongwoo know what they want, so he took both boys in his arm and went to the table where he already prepared the pancakes are and gently placed them in their seats.

Jinyoung and Daehwi swings their legs around and was so excited to eat pancakes. 

"Hurry Daddy..."

"Pancakes is waiting.."

"Yes, I know...Okay, ta-da!" he took off the cover to reveal the pancakes. "Eat up." they didn't need to wait any longer and they both starts to reached out their favorite toppings. Seongwoo even put some fruits there like strawberries, blueberries and raspberries because the twins loves them so much and they often eat their pancakes with it. He took a seat right across the two boys and watches as they decorating their pancakes with the syrup, jem, fruits and then saying their prayers before they eat. He helped in wiping off any sorts of mess they made while they were eating and sometime he wipe off on the corner of their mouth when he sees some jem there or the syrup trickling down the side with the napkin.

The twins then stared at their dad as their mouth was busy munching away the pancakes. Both of them cut some of their pancakes and then they shoved it to Seongwoo, asking him to take a bite.

"Daddy...you need to eat too."

"Here, have some.."

Seongwoo did anyway, he smiles like a cat and leaned forward and open his mouth wide to let them feed him. At least the pieces of the pancakes was small so both of theirs could fit in his mouth without any problem. He hummed and giggles at how tasty the pancakes are.

Seongwoo really enjoy spending some quality time with his kids, like what they are doing right now. Just simply having breakfast is enough to make him smile all day. But he had plan to take the boys out today, perhaps going to the park, or the mall, or theme park, or maybe pet stores, or just take them for a drive around Seoul because he needed some peace and happy quality time with them anyway. Maybe he can take them to meet with his parents too.

Well, he'll think about it later but for now he's gonna just enjoy getting the sweet treats by the twins because they couldn't stop feeding him right now also because there is quiet a lot of pancakes there. Oh well, sharing is caring anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments  
> Sorry for the typos.


	17. Morning with Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jihoon spend their morning together. This time without anyone disturbing them since Daniel is on his leave.

It's been months since the last time Daniel had woke up late. Usually he'll wake up even before his alarm clock went off or was forced to wake up even though he doesn't want to but since he's working at the hospital and the one who many of his juniors, seniors will look for when they have troubles is the worst. But this particular Sunday, he didn't need to get up so early in the morning and get ready for work. Now, he can sleep peacefully and stay up all night or slept through out the entire day for the whole two weeks without anyone calling for him to come in for work. 

Yeah, it's definitely the best day for Daniel. Unlike those people who work in the office and have to wear suits and tie, Daniel and other people working like him doesn't have a fixed date or day as their day off of work because they are people who run a building that fulls of sick people and will always be needed even when they are on their off day. Not like they who starts their working time from 7 or 8 am then come home around 6 pm all day and they get weekends off. They are lucky but not Daniel and the medical people.

Daniel couldn't argue since he chose this career path himself as to keep his parents lineage as being doctors and pass it down to Jihoon if he could. Not that his parents care much about it. Dongho chose to be a lawyer instead since he likes learning about law and criminal and even political. Politics is so not Daniel. At least their parents are not that picky and were happy with whatever they choose although a small part of them wished that they would keep the legacy of being a doctor.

"Appa!! Ireona!!"

Daniel snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up on his bed. His eyes was red and sore since he slept late last night due to spending his night watching his favorite football games until 4 am. He quickly checked his phone and the time shows that it's already 11 am. Wow, he had never woke up this late before but it feels good, except that he didn't really want to wake up yet, especially not being forced to wake up by the sound of Jihoon screaming at him.

Jihoon was crawling on top of his bed with the widest grin he had ever seen. Was a 5 years old kid should be this active around this time? Or not.

"Appa...I'm hungry." he whined as he pouted his lips and rubbing his tummy like they were gurgling and asking for food. It does actually make a sound which Daniel manage to hear. Ohh, he should have wake up sooner and make breakfast, he thought.

Daniel yawn and slowly slip out of his bed with Jihoon trailing behind him. He was still sleepy but, his little monster needed to eat and so does himself. At least now he needed to make them lunch or maybe brunch. The blonde starts looking around his kitchen and after a few minutes of checking here and there starting from the fridge, then the pantry and then lastly his kitchen cabinet, he realized that they don't have anything sort ingredients for him to cook. Oh crap, he haven't gone for grocery shopping since like forever if he remembers correctly.

Scratching his head, he turned to his smiling Jihoon who is looking at him.

"Mianhae, Hoonie. I think...we're out of food at the moment so we have to go shopping for it." Daniel smile sheepishly and hope that his son would forgive him.

Jihoon pouts but he understand him because his appa was the busiest man in the universe so he'll let it off. "It's okay, appa. Let's go now and get something to eat. Maybe then we can go play or go shopping for some new toys too."

Thank god Jihoon is a very understandable boy and he didn't need to cheer him up like often other kids would act at his age. Daniel quickly sweep Jihoon off the floor and they both went to take a bath together, also saving the water usage. They both laughing and giggling as they washed each other and play with the water a little. It's been awhile since these two had bath together and it was always so fun to play around too. Daniel missed it and so does Jihoon. He's gonna make up all the time he haven't been able to spent with Jihoon for the whole two weeks.

Daniel helped in dressing Jihoon up and then they both happily exit their house to go grocery shopping, perhaps before that they should stop by and get themselves stuff to the fullest. Besides, it's not like Daniel gonna cook after they shop groceries, because he knew Jihoon so well that the boy will probably gonna drag him somewhere else afterwards.

"Let's have something to eat first before we shop till we drop, Hoonie."

Jihoon beamed and was so happy, "I will choose what we gonna eat today, Appa. Can I?"

Daniel chuckles and he ruffles Jihoon's hair, to make it messy. 

"Anything for you, Hoonie. My little prince. Appa will take you to what you want to eat."

And again, Jihoon beamed, more so than he could ever do. His smiles was so wide than and bright that even the sun will be so envy of him. Jihoon was so jumpy in the car ride and he was sing a long to a random song playing from the radio. Daniel could only smile to his utterly cute son sitting in the passenger seat. He did sometime sing a long with Jihoon when his favorite songs starts to play.

It's gonna be the best day ever....or should he say, it's gonna be the best two weeks ever. He have lots of time to do everything that Jihoon wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	18. Bickering Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo had planned on taking the twins out for a picnic that Sunday. So he wakes up early and pack for the stuff he needed for the day since they will gonna be out having fun for a long day. But bad thing happen as he heard the twins arguing. And he knows that nothing good will happen when they fight.

Okay, first thing first when you’re gonna take your kids out, especially kids around 5 years old, you must always packed some toys, snacks, changed of clothes and some water bottles. Yes, I know they are 5 years old and can be obedient on their own and yes they know how to use the toilet, but for some parents, they still do that because it’s a habit.

Just like Seongwoo. Why is he still packing all those stuff for their Sunday out with the twins is because of his boys are sort of hyperactive and they can be too jumpy when they found something that gets their attentions and they tend to get themself dirty, even though they didn’t play on a dirt or grass but somehow (just somehow) the two will always manage to get themselves dirty, either from an ice cream cone falling off their hands and gets into their clothes or even just by simply drinking a soda or a juice.

He leaned away after he had packed almost everything in the bag he had used for the past 4 years whenever they went out.

”Toys and nintendo switch, checked. Snacks, juices and milk, checked. Some change of clothes, checked. Umm...oh right, lotions, sunscreen, powder, oil..checked, eh why do I need to bring the oil and powder anyway.” He took out those two items and cross it off the list. They are not babies anymore who needed to use powder and oil, so off the list.

”Daddy!! Jinnie won’t let me bring my....”

”Plushie!! NO! Absolutely a no!!”

Seongwoo pressed the bridge of his nose when he listened to the banter coming from the second floor. Whatever they are doing now.

"Let go of my Bebe Jinnie! I'm bringing him!" Daehwi yells out, tugging his teddy bear's leg while Jinyoung was holding the other half of it.

"NO! I said no bringing your stupid plushie!" Jinyoung tugs it harder. 

They keep pulling on until there were small ripping noise coming from the teddy bear. None of them notice it until it completely ripped into half with Seongwoo witnessing it when he reached their room. He was gonna ask them to stop but he paused to cover his mouth instead when he saw the bear ripped into half, throwing the two boys backwards with both of them holding the half of the already teared off teddy bear.

Daehwi widen his eyes when he holds up the bear in his hand, then to Jinyoung who was doing the exact same thing. It's gonna starts any soon now, the wailing in three, two....one.

Seongwoo timed it right and Daehwi starts to wailed, crying so hard at the sight of his ruined favorite teddy bear that was gifted to him 3 years ago from Seongwoo. Bebe is what he named the Rilakuma plushie. He still named it even though the bear actually had a name. Although it's not that special or specially custom made sort of bear, but it was his most favorite and most treasured gift he ever get from his Daddy. 

 

 

And now with his favorite bear is ruined, he'd cried out loud that you could hear through out the whole house. Jinyoung bit his nail and feel so bad and guilty for ruining it, partly his fault. He ran to his daddy, with his eyes also cover in tears, threatening to trail down when he watches his younger twin cries, sitting down on the floor holding Bebe's half closed to his chest. 

Jinyoung looked up from Seongwoo's leg, he feels so bad right now then soon the tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Daddy....what should I do. I didn't mean to....I didn't mean to ruined it...Daddy." the older twin hiccuped between his sobs when he asked his daddy about it. 

Seongwoo ruffles his own hair and crouched down to get into the same eye level with Jinyoung. He sigh, wiping away the tears away from Jinyoung's eyes. Kissing the boy's temple afterwards.

"I know, you didn't mean it but you still need to say sorry to Hwi, okay. It's fine because daddy can buy for him a new one." he smiles in the most assuring way so that his oldest boy won't feel bad then he already did. He took his hand and slowly walked over to the wailing Daehwi. Jinyoung hide behind his leg, too scared to speak with Daehwi.

"Hwi ah.." the younger boy of the twin pause from his loud wailing to meet his daddy's eyes. They were puffy and red now and it breaks Seongwoo's heart just to see how his little boy looks like. Then the younger twin caught his older twin's eyes and he starts again, another episode of wailing and severe sobbing. It's like Daehwi were possessed that Seongwoo had to dodged from him when he throws the half ripped bear at him, actually more to his older boy. 

Oh, he really need to calm his boy down. Daehwi was thrashing around on the floor still with the loud cries and in between his sobs, he paused and starts blaming Jinyoung and screaming at him.

"You.....your fault! Bebe.....no more! I hate you!!" he hiccuped as he yells, anger risen at the same time so sad that he had to say goodbye to his Bebe.

Seongwoo steps in and scooped the younger off the floor, all the while the younger thrashed in his arms like he was protesting about, not wanting to be hold. Right, this is his tantrums. Because his bear was gone, ruined and will be thrown away somehow it triggers his tantrums. It's common for kids around his age. Seongwoo need to stop this or else they are not gonna go out of this house with the way Daehwi is acting right now. Arrogant and stubborn.

"Hwi...Daehwi...stop hitting me and listen!" he raised his voice a little and he manage to get his youngest's attentions on him. Tears still streaming down from his eyes but he looks almost scared now by Seongwoo's voice. He had never raised his voice to his twins before but in this situation, he had too. Daehwi hiccuped and he stopped trashing and tossing, squirming, wiggling and wailing when he and Seongwoo locked eyes.

"Ong Daehwi, it's not the end of the world and Daddy will buy you a new one." the younger was gonna protest but he raised his index finger to stop him. Raising one eyebrow at him, asking for the boy to listen and not fights back and he did. Not wanting to anger his daddy when Seongwoo wasn't even closed to being angry at all.

"Now, I know it's your favorite and I bought you that bear for you 3 years ago but like I said, it's not the end of the world and Daddy can always find one that looks exactly the same as Bebe. So, can you be a good boy now and stop crying for Daddy? I don't like seeing my boy like this on a good sunny Sunday where we had planned to go out picnicking, go shopping or visit the theme park. Daddy don't want to see you like this. Okay?" he urged his youngest to speak, poking the boy's nose.

Daehwi sniffles then nods his head. Seongwoo smiles at him lovingly, kissing his youngest's temple and earning a small giggles form him. Good, that is who Daehwi is, giggling and smiling looking boy. Daehwi smiles at him brightly now, although his eyes were still puffy but it's getting better, even his nose were red but it's disappearing.

"Jinnie, now apologize and make sure you really mean it. And Hwi, please forgive him. Jinnie didn't really mean it so don't fight, alright? Now say your sorry and console each other. Get back in good terms. Now." 

He gently put Daehwi on the floor and slightly pushed the boy forward to face Jinyoung who was shying away, looking anywhere except Daehwi's.

"Jinnie." Seongwoo calls out his name when he didn't make any movement to face his younger sibling. His tone was stern and serious and its enough to make the boy lifted up his head and starts apologizing, hugging Daehwi which the youngest returned it. They get back into good terms and now they are both smiling at each other once again. Thank god.

Few minutes later, Seongwoo grab the bag and starts walking out of the house with boys had already sprinting across and jumping around. Shouting and demanded Seongwoo to hurry up. They are truly making him as their slaves today, but oh well, he loves being their slaves anyway since he loves his sons and they loves him too and will always helped him carry the bag when they walked towards the car.

Jinyoung and Daehwi even grab the paper they had plan to present to their daddy later on, making sure that Seongwoo didn't see it. They're planning on giving it later, which is Daniel's answers. They had exchanged it yesterday and only today they could give it away.

It's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	19. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sunday that the daddies and the sons have been waiting for. Daniel and Jihoon were gawking over some Marvel superheroes when Daniel found the paper of the doodles. Then he stumble against Seongwoo and the twins in the same store. And like the cute cupids they are, their sons decided to hangout with each other all day long, just so their father's could get along and it is how they start to spend the day with each other.

"Spiderman!!" Jihoon yells out when he saw a shop that sell all of Spiderman's merchandise or should I say, all of Marvel's superheroes. The youngest Kang ran with him holding his dad's hand, pulling him hard to get into the shop. 

"Woah there cowboy, you need to slow down." said Daniel when he was stumbling with his feet although he'd told Jihoon to slow down, in reality he was to excited when Jihoon pointed out the Marvel shop's with Spiderman large size standee placed on both side of the entrance in different sort of suits. Daniel is truly a big fan of Spiderman since he had the Spiderman onesie hidden somewhere in his closet which he secretly bought last year. He wasn't even shameful of it when he bought it and the cashier was giving him a skeptical look. 

Who cares what they think of him buying a Spiderman onesie for himself, he's still young and can buy anything he wants if he want it too. So to hell with what they think. He even had a selca of himself wearing it that night after he bought it. God, he is in love with Spiderman so much. And now, when Jihoon pointed out his favorite superhero, Daniel was so thrilled that even his own son loves Spiderman, which is even better because he can always use Jihoon as an excuse whenever he gone into the shop to buy Spiderman's stuff. 

_Sorry Hoonie, appa is whipped over Spiderman too so let me use you sometime just so I could buy some of his merchandise._

As both father and son stepped into the shop, Jihoon was beaming with so much interest and sparkles in his eyes that Daniel wanted to take pictures of him right now. They both check every aisle that sells Spiderman's stuff and since they are both fans, they stares, watch, and admire the Spirderman's stuff like little kids. Well in this case, Jihoon is the kid while Daniel is a grown up man that acts like a kid. Although he could sense several pair of eyes were looking at him or perhaps stared at him when he claps gleefully about a Spiderman plushie, he just brush them off and ignore all of their thoughts on them. It's not like there is no other grown up man like him that were obsessed with these sort of stuff.

He fished for his phone when he dig his hand in trying to get it out but instead he found a paper nicely folded in his pocket. He pulls it out and stared at it, confused. He wasn't sure what the paper is for and was so sure that he didn't ever remember shoving a paper in his pants pocket.

Carefully he unfold it and was welcomed a very bright and so colorful drawings. It was similar to when Jihoon had given him about few days ago, with the doodling and questions to be answered. This time, it was not the same as what he'd answered and this clearly does not belong to Jihoon at all, because the handwriting was different and even the drawing. He remembers how Jihoon's looked like. Oh wait, it's not a single paper but actually there were two papers that look alike. 

_What?_

Daniel try to make sure that his eyes weren't playing with him, rubbing it gently and he read through the paper once again just to make sure that what he is reading is true.

He was so sure, so very sure that this hand writing, and the person who did this doodles are Ong Seongwoo's and his twin sons, Jinyoung and Daehwi. Because there were two sets of different questions and a little different answers but it's so Seongwoo. He read it again and again, mouth slightly gaped open and he automatically brought his hand up to his mouth. No way. Seongwoo wants to be friends and maybe go out for some lunch or dinner or breakfast while holding hands? And if possible, go out on a date? 

_What? Is he...serious? And how when did he ever place this papers in his pants pocket anyway when we even barely know each other or have any skinship._

Daniel then proceed with the second piece of papers and once again he gape and was so very whipped with everything Seongwoo had answered. He can't contain how he feels right now. Wild animals are doing their best in his stomach right now, flipping and doing somersault here and there. He can't imagine him being with Ong Seongwoo, the hottest, handsome, beautiful creature walking down the earth. But there is always a 'what if' situations when he read it.

_What if this is all fake and he just wanted to play around._

_What if he didn't mean to give it to me but to someone else._

_What if he doesn't feel the same way as I am, who so happen to be very attracted to him and want to see him again after yesterday encounter at Jonghyun's hyung home._

The 'what if' keeps on going through his head, only were brought back out of his train of thoughts when Jihoon gave him a tugged by the hem of his flannel shirt. He turned to look at his son, who sort of pointing at him on some others Spiderman's stuff that had caught his attention and....oh fuck! Daniel isn't sure and was so utterly feeling stupid about it afterwards when he immediately duck his head down when he saw someone that had been giving him the heart attack and all the wild animals in his stomach few seconds earlier.

_Ong Seongwoo is here!! And with his sons too! Oh god, not now! Why now of all time!_

He can't face the man right now. Not after what he just read, although he wasn't sure whether they are true and was meant for him or not but he still couldn't help and hope that it is for him and everything he says in the paper is true.

He silently pray that Seongwoo won't noticed him there but it shatters when Jihoon calls out to the twins. _Fuck it Jihoonie!_

"Oh, Hoonie!" he heard one of the twins calls back and the footsteps was getting closer and closer and he was so so close to dying when they came face to face seconds later, with Seongwoo smiling at him. 

"Oh, Kang Daniel. You're here to shop with Jihoon? It's good to see you again." Daniel wanted to just throw himself into the man's embrace if they're dating right now but he can't and try to be calm. 

Daniel straighten himself and clears his throat. "Oh, yes I am. It's Sunday anyway and I'm off for the whole two weeks. Nice to see you again, Ong Seongwoo ssi." Good job Daniel, for sounding all professional and polite for once right infront of your 'sort of' crush, with a smile. Seongwoo just smiles at him as well.

"No need for formalities."

They both looked at each for a longer period of time. With their sons grinning from ear to ear.

~

Jinyoung and Daehwi both had a cotton candy held in one hand while another was grasping around Seongwoo's as the three of them walked around the mall. Seongwoo didn't bother on wearing any mask over his face to hide himself because he need to be normal and do whatever he wants even though he knows there will be paparazzi lurking somewhere so that they could take his photos, but he don't give a fuck about it.

His mother had once told him to never hide who you really are and just be who you truly are so he take that advice and do whatever he wants. Like walking around without his mask. He doesn't even need any bodyguard too. But he do hope his fans or everyone who know him would give him some space and privacy with his sons. He could feel several pair of eyes and peoples following him when he passed by and he was certain that they were flashes coming from which he guess will be the camera. He didn't care. It's Sunday and he can do whatever he want and right now he's out here in the open to spend his time with his sons, so to hell with what the people want to say.

They came close to a Marvel shops and all of a sudden, he was forced and pulled so hard towards the shop. Gosh how his twins are so strong when they found something interesting caught their eyes. He was so close to tripping himself and fell face first on the floor (for sure) if he wasn't paying any attention when he was dragged.

"Daddy! It's Black Panther!"

"Oh oh! Captain...It's Captain!"

"And Thor!!"

"Ironman too!"

"Spiderman is there too!"

"Hawkeye!!"

"The big green Hulk is there too!!"

"Widow.....it's Widow!! She's pretty!"

"Vision!! He's weird but looks cool!!"

"The red girl? Witch what was her name again?"

"Scarlet Witch.."

"Ohh, right!! Scarlet Witch!!"

They calls out to every single superheroes they see when they enter the shop, and don't forget the Guardians of the Galaxy team members as well. They both especially love Groot and Rocket which was pretty rare for kids to like them. Most kids would be so into Captain America or Ironman or even Spiderman. But for his twins, they particularly loves and adore Groot and Rocket.

"Daddy!! It's GROOT!" Jinyoung gleefully said the name of the tree looking hero. Followed by Daehwi who screams like a girl when he sees Rocket.

"ROCKET!! It's Rocket, Daddy!" 

Seongwoo had to calm the two boys down when they slowly gets everybody attentions directly at them. He shushed them up when they're getting louder and jumping around and took off towards the aisle that sells Rocket's and Groot's merchandise. He lets out a heavy sigh and ran after them. Seongwoo watched how his sons went over to every aisle that were stacked with lots of different sort of Rocket and Groot's merchandise. Plushie, school lunch box, onesie, shoes, stationeries and everything else they could create. He's not that into any Marvel characters but he does enjoy watching their movies, and certainly know who they are.

Then Jinyoung and Daehwi both caught a glimpse of a brown mop of hair from the Spiderman's aisle across to where Rocket and Groot's are. Both turn their head and try to make sure that they really see the boy's face and once they do, they smile brightly. Somehow the boy had already pointed towards them and with his dad now looking at them and ducking his head when he saw them. Odd, why would the older man do that anyway.

"Daddy let's go to the Spiderman part now." said Daehwi tugging his Daddy's pants.

Seongwoo looked down and simply nod at his son and they walked over to the Spiderman aisle and spotting a man and a boy there, which he recognized by the hair color and the broad shoulder. Jinyoung calls out to the boy's name once they came into the place.

"Oh, Hoonie!" calls Jinyoung out to the boy, and he was greeted with a wide smile from Jihoon. Seongwoo watched how the father of the boy was currently hiding himself while he ducked his head and hides it behind one of the Spiderman plushie. He snickers and approached the man to greet him.

"Oh, Kang Daniel. You're here to shop with Jihoon? It's good to see you again." he said, bowing slightly to the man which Daniel quickly did the same and wait...Is he blushing? Seongwoo noticed how Daniel's face was flushed with a very light tint of pink along with his ears. He looks utterly adorable and soft but Seongwoo choose to ignore it and keep his smile on.

Daniel straighten himself and clears his throat. "Oh, yes I am. It's Sunday anyway and I'm off for the whole two weeks. Nice to see you again, Ong Seongwoo ssi." Good job Daniel, for sounding all professional and polite for once right in front of your 'sort of' crush, with a smile. Seongwoo just smiles at him as well.

"No need for formalities." said Seongwoo waving his hand over the formality. Then they sheepishly smile at each. Not sure what else should they talk about.

They both looked at each for a longer period of time. With their sons grinning from ear to ear, before the three boys starts to pull on their hands to get them closer. And a light bulb suddenly flicked inside their heads. It's a brilliant idea and it's like they both could read each other's mind and grin mischievously.

~

"Daddy, can we play with Hoonie and his daddy all day today?" asked the twins in unison which startled the older a little.

"Appa, I want to stay with Jinjin and Hwihwi longer today, can we spend our day with them around?" Jihoon said almost the same thing and the older too were shocked by the request. He specially wanted to avoid Seongwoo for a little longer (after what he read) and wasn't planning on hanging out with him at all but guess Jihoon had some other plans for him and Seongwoo. 

They both exchange glances. Either they should say yes or no but in the end they said yes since all three of them were giving their best puppy eyes.

JinHwi was cheering in victory at the thought of their daddy hanging out with their potential second daddy to be along with Jihoon and Jihoon silently enjoying the idea as well, since he wanted Seongwoo (if possible) to be his second appa. The boys all practically have a special attraction on the two older and wants them to be their father if they ever starts dating and later marrying each other.

Jihoon had whispered at the twins about his appa already read the letters, they high five Jihoon in the process. Which mean Daniel had know about their daddy's feeling.

Of course, they bought some of their own Marvel's heroes and paid them before they leave the shop. Jinyoung with a Groot backpack and a onesie, Daehwi with Rocket onesie and plushie and Jihoon with Spiderman onesie (that looks exactly the same like Daniel's) and a plushie. Daniel had bought one for himself, which was a simple Spiderman key chain and that'll be it for today. He promised to comeback later when he's alone. He couldn't bare to embarrassed himself right in front of the man who he had start liking and hope that Seongwoo too like him back if what the papers said were true.

It is true except that Seongwoo didn't know that it was actually meant for Daniel when this morning after they left their house, Daehwi spontaneously pass the folded paper to Seongwoo and told him that it was from Jihoon's daddy, which shocked him that he shakily unfolded the paper and read through it. His reaction was the same as Daniel's but with a better way of holding in his emotions and expression. He was too shocked, surprised that he can barely say anything and when he finally saw the man that had given the paper to him, his heart flipped and his stomach had a lot of noises going on. An entire zoo is stampeding around his stomach.

Yes, he too were so whipped over Daniel. 

Only that none of them had the courage to say how they fell about towards each other. Maybe they needed some more time to get to more of each other and maybe later, they will confess their strong attractions against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	20. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spend the whole day by enjoying some stroll around the mall and then went to the park for a picnic. Seongwoo invited Daniel to come over next weekend if he's available and they both exchange phone numbers. Finally, some progress happen between the two.

When they all walked around the mall together, just to see what else are in store at all sorts of level, they caught more eyes that follows them around, taking pictures. Daniel isn't exactly camera shy but he doesn't like people taking his pictures around when he's out with his son and also when they shouldn't even need to take his pictures at all because he's not a celebrity, like Seongwoo.

But because he was walking around with one of the most handsome, young, loving father and model of the century that had him and Jihoon's picture taken. He sigh more often but very low that he thinks Seongwoo haven't heard him. Seongwoo looked around to all the people that had starts following him and Daniel with their kids around getting bigger and bigger. He is sure that they're gonna appear in every news and articles. He heaved a heavy sigh and pause in his tracks. Daniel did the same when Seongwoo stop on his track. 

The older of them all turns around to face everyone that have been following them and politely yet sternly told them to leave them alone.

"Please leave us alone. I don't want to be disturb when I'm on my day off and just want to relax and chill out with my sons and my friend here and his own son. Please understand that I too want to have my own privacy when I'm not behind cameras or all those lights, and crazy branded clothes. Know that I too am a normal human being and wanting to be normal like everyone else. So please, just please let us be and stop spreading all sorts of gossips about today. I beg you, all of you."

Everyone and even Daniel was shocked when their loveable, and most treasured model of the century beg for them to stop taking all the photos and stop following him. They had never seen or heard the Ong Seongwoo beg for anything. Especially not to public, not to his fans and not to anyone.

His words somehow had moved the all the peoples heart there and they all gave him a very positive answers and promised him to never spread any sorts of false rumors, news or pictures of him and his sons along with Daniel and Jihoon. They slowly back away and left the man with his sons and friend to proceed with their free time, alone from all sorts of disturbance. Seongwoo let out a relief sigh, clutching his heart as he did so. He was grateful that they were an understanding bunch and without needing to force them to leave, they actually did leave him alone. He turn back to face Daniel, who was still shocked. The older chuckles lightly.

"Guess that is the first time you saw me beg for something, eh Daniel?"

Daniel couldn't say anything but stare at the man. Seongwoo scratched his chin. He always did that when he's nervous or feel weird about something. Like how they are right now with Daniel keep on staring at him.

"Sorry, I've never begged for anything in my entire life and that was the first. Kind of pathetic isn't it? A popular, and have his face plastered all around South Korea's billboard and in all sorts of ads, is begging to be left alone. Sort of lame, don't you think so?" he scratched his chin and down to his neck when Daniel didn't reply him.

But somehow Daniel manage to snap out of his shocked state and shake his head in protest when Seongwoo claimed himself to be pathetic and lame on begging.

"No, it's not pathetic. You did what you feels right and it was good. Besides, you have a really big influence around them because see how they easily leave us alone just by you begging them once. You're great, Seongwoo ssi." Daniel gave him a assure smile which lifted up the older's mood a little bit and smiles sheepishly. 

"Thanks and I've told you earlier to drop the formality. Just call me Seongwoo is fine." he said, proceeding with their walk when his twins were looking at him and Daniel, back and forth.

"Ah, sorry but instead of just Seongwoo, can I add 'hyung' at the end of it, since you are in reality a year older than me and I feel weird to just call you by your name when you're older although just by a year because I've always have my respect in older people and I tend to call them hyung or noona or sunbae or..." Seongwoo clamp his mouth when the older thinks that Daniel is rambling. The younger flinched and stared back at Seongwoo. 

"Daniel, you talk too much. I'm fine which ever way you feel like. Either just Seongwoo or with a hyung is okay with me. So, call me with whatever name you want." he said, slightly chuckling at the younger man.

_Can I call you baby, or honey or jagiya instead?_

Daniel mentally slapped himself when his thought and his mouth almost blurt the words out. Thank god he was fully conscious and could hold his conscience from slipping out. Seongwoo lets his hand fall from Daniel's mouth to let the younger speak.

"Sorry, hyung. I'd rather call you Seongwoo hyung. If you don't mind."

Seongwoo shrugs and smile. It's an okay sign which Daniel could read about from his expression. He relax a little and they starts to walk again.

~

They thought of ending their walk and talk but it seems that their sons are having lots of plan and idea in their heads, which they wish to keep them together till the sun is setting behind clouds.

The twins quickly suggested on them going for a picnic like they had planned with Seongwoo quirking his eyebrow at the two in the most easy way for them to read what he's trying to convey.

"Please Daddy.....today is specially great."

"For a picnic since we did plan to do..."

"Right? And you've cooked...

"Lots of food so we can share them..."

"With Hoonie and Hoonie's daddy!"

"Pretty please~~" they both gave their puppy eyes and begged their daddy for letting Daniel and Jihoon to stay and join them.

Seongwoo was giving them a look and he wasn't sure how to respond to either of them. Then he look at the blonde man.

Daniel was politely refusing to join them with their Sunday picnic and said he didn't want to bother them for spending their time but Jihoon is thinking in the same way as the twins are.

"Appa, it's a great idea. I want to go for a picnic too. Jinjin and Hwihwi wanted us to join, so please can we join them...Please, please..." Jihoon did the same puppy eyes and Daniel is so weak for it but he try not to give in.

He turned to look at the older man as well. Apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Seongwoo hyung. Please, you don't need to say okay or anything about us joining. I'm sure you want to spend your time alone with the two of them. I'm so very sorry."

"No, it's fine and actually it's not a bad idea. I did somehow cooked too many food that I don't think either me or the boys could finish them all and I don't actually like the idea of keeping them as a leftover or throw them away. Usually I would just force myself to eat them but ended up vomiting it all out when I couldn't take it anymore. Sorry, I shouldn't really share that part of my story." Seongwoo chuckles shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. He did looked at Daniel with a hopeful expression. Daniel straight up melted. 

"I....I'm not sure that you could stand having me around with you longer though and trust me when I say this, I'm a monster when it comes to food and same goes to Jihoon. I haven't been able to eat that much recently because of how busy I was with the hospital and all the cases so I usually ended up eating a bowl of ramen or two or simply a bread of sort. And usually brought back a take out for Jihoon to eat. I'm a bad dad though and I don't really know how to cook much except for something very simple. Heh, sorry." Daniel did a familiar gesture like how Seongwoo did when he was nervous and shy. Scratching his chin and neck.

Seongwoo laughs and seconds later Daniel did the same.

"Then maybe one day you should let me cook for you and Jihoon something good. If you don't mind me doing it."

_Wow, that was straight up DIRECT approach Ong Seongwoo. Are you trying to flirt with me right now?_

Daniel and Seongwoo blushed a little bit, don't know how to continue the conversation after what Seongwoo just said. But they had to so Daniel calmly replies him.

"Sure, maybe sometime next weekend. When you're free." the blushed on Daniel's cheeks starts to burn ever harder when he said that. 

_Well at least he flirts back though. That's a great start._

"That sounds great. Come to my house and I'll cook for you and Jihoon. Maybe, lunch and dinner?" the older suggested, grinning at the younger. 

Daniel did the same with some twinkles in his eyes when Seongwoo just invited him to his house next weekend. He's silently wishing that it's already next weekend though. That's how whipped he is over Ong Seongwoo.

"Sure hyung. I'll be there. Text me your address...uh, wait I don't have your phone number."

"Hahaha, well then why don't we exchanged it now and then let's go for the picnic, hm?" said the older with a playful manner. Man, Seongwoo has never been this playful or bubbly when he's with someone or anyone. He's like this because of Kang Daniel. The younger man is really making him feel all sorts of emotions right now.

"Okay!" Daniel chirped too excitedly at the thought of getting Seongwoo's number. 

_Yes! I just score Ong Seongwoo's phone number, bitches!_

_Holy crap! Finally, Kang Daniel's number is saved in my phone. Wonder what I should save him as.. Goodness Seongwoo ah, you're so whipped!_

~

While the two older man keep on talking and looking more and more comfortable with each other's company. The twins and Jihoon was silently screaming and fanboying over their dad talking and being all so friendly with each other. Also it's a A plus when they exchange phone number too. 

They are so sure that soon they're gonna hear the wedding bells and couldn't wait to see their father being together, forever.

It's the POWER OF LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	21. Still Picnicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue on with their Sunday and picnic. The kids loves watching their fathers interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are they so cute? The babies are just...ah, why did I make them like this :3

Seongwoo had insisted that they use his car when they're going to the park for their picnic but Daniel keeps on refusing and saying that they should use both car since Daniel won't be coming back to the mall or wanting to leave his car there for a longer time because he's paying with the parking ticket and surely the price will keeps on going up if he leave it there. 

"Then I'll pay for it." the older of them still insisted with the carpool. Somehow Daniel was so very close in giving in because he really want to get into the older's car and chats away with while the man drive them to the park but he still deny the offer which earn a small pout from the older. 

_God, he's adorable._

In the end, Daniel take his car while Seongwoo take his own. Seongwoo told Daniel to follow his car to where the park is and Daniel said okay and they both starts their engine and drive out of the parking lot of the mall and into the street.

Jihoon was very happy and super excited that they get to spend more time together without any problem. He was in fact very happy. And his mind was going in and out as to what should he and his friends should do to get the two adults to stay together without them around. Maybe they need to give some excuses on going around the park to play or just run to a nearby washroom or maybe just play hide and seek.

He need to plan his next move later once they reached the park. The twins need to know as well.

~

Once they reached the park and parked their car side by side, they all step out of the car. The boys was jumping around and gleefully looking around the park. It was so very happening where lots of people are enjoying their time, picnicking, playing the kites, bicycling around, playing with the skateboard and straight up lying down on grass. 

Seongwoo grab the basket he had prepared for their picnic from the backseat and some pillow cushions since Jinyoung and Daehwi had forced him to bring it since they like having something squishy to sit on.

Daniel went closer to check if the older needed a hand or two.

"Hyung, let me help with that. Your hands are full of other stuff." he chuckles as he grab the basket away from the older. Seongwoo chuckles back and said thanks. He waited for the man to finished up getting all other stuff and when he did, they walked up along the park and searching for a good spot for their picnic

Daniel can't stop thinking about how they both looking like a small happy family that came here for their daily weekend picnic with their sons around. It all seems surreal to him, like they're actually married towards each other and currently just wanting to spend their lovely time with their sons. Daniel silently pray and hope that one day that they do get married and do this again with way more comfortable and are being really in love with each other rather than two man who only get to know each other that came to just have a picnic because of their sons request.

"There, it's a good spot. We usually use that spot right under the oak tree. It's not too hot and we will mostly covered with the shades. Come on." Seongwoo unconsciously grab Daniel's hand and lead them both towards the spot he just said with Jinyoung and Daehwi already running with Jihoon following behind.

"Here Daddy. Let's lay the mat!"

"And quick! I'm hungry."

Seongwoo chuckles and so did Daniel. He never thought that the cute Ong Jinyoung and Ong Daehwi are this chirpy and bubbly. They are as hyper as Jihoon are and he was happy that they get along so well and already became good friends.

Where as the father was very calm and cool like how everybody had describe he would be behind all those cameras. However, the man did show some very different and rare side of him that nobody else has ever seen him.

~

They lay the mat across the grass, as Daniel help in taking out all sorts of container of food out from the basket. He was very amazed that Seongwoo had the time to cook all sorts of food and wow, they look damn good. He feel like his mouth were watering just by looking at the varieties of food in every different containers. It's almost looks like a full set of dinner course rather than lunch.e

"Daehwi, get those plates there and pass it to everyone. Jinyoung, take out the cutleries for everyone." the older man said, with his eyes trained at the food he's carefully dividing. He was so different from the Ong Seongwoo that he always sees on the cover of a magazine, or the billboard, or the ads, interviews and all others. He's not like that sort of Ong Seongwoo at all. This Ong Seongwoo is basically a simple man that is just wanting to have a good, relaxing time with his sons and perhaps him and Jihoon. 

"...niel." 

"..aniel."

"Kang Daniel, are you listening?"

A snaps over his face brings back the trance Kang Daniel out of his thoughts. He blushed out of embarrassment of actually staring at Seongwoo for how long that he didn't realized it. 

"Sorry, Y-you were saying so-something?" he clears out his throat and cursed himself for stuttering. Seongwoo simply smile at him and pointed out the cup of glass he was holding.

"The glass, I need them to pour out the juice. Do you mind?" he said gently, stretching out his hand for Daniel to pass the stack of glass into his hand. The younger nods and passed it without question before he look away, embarrassed still with a tint of pink hue flashed across his face.

_Smooth move Daniel, for staring so openly at him._

"You don't need to feel embarrassed Daniel. I get that people love to stare when they look at me. I know I'm that good looking so you can keep on your stare because I don't mind you doing it." Seongwoo stated the last part ever so softly so that Daniel won't get to hear him.

Daniel however snorted at the self compliment the older just said. Usually, Daniel would hate someone who brag about how good they are or simply complimenting themselves, boasting every single stupid big talk about themselves. But, weirdly enough that he didn't think of Seongwoo like that at all. He finds that whatever the older jus said is true. Ong Seongwoo is truly an epitome of perfection. Everything about Ong Seongwoo is screaming pure perfection. He doesn't deny it at all but agrees to Seongwoo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to boast about myself. It's always came out naturally." said Seongwoo when Daniel didn't respond to him yet again like when he begged to the netizens.

"Hyung, don't need to apologize. It's fine and you can brag about yourself whenever or wherever you want to." he admitted so calmly yet Daniel is blushing away when he said that. 

_Fuck, that's too straightforward._

Seongwoo blushed as well, looking away from the younger. He gave a small coughs here and there. When it comes out from the younger, he sort of likes it. He would probably keep on bragging about himself even more now. He wants to see what other sorts of reaction or response would the younger give him.

~

Eventually they get into a comfortable silent and slowly Seongwoo clears out his throat because it's getting awkward by every seconds.

"Alright, let's eat up. I hope whatever I've cooked is to your liking, Daniel ah." Seongwoo said with a smile, as he take a the tongs to grab some of the pasta he'd cooked. One of the twins favorite dishes.

"Most of it are to my liking, hyung. Thank you for....er for having us today. I'm sure gonna love it." the blonde stated as a matter of factly. He took some of the crab croquette which sorts of his favorite and then some of the pasta along with few steamed vegetables. "Itadakimasu." he said it in Japanese and starts to have a taste of the food, prepared and cooked by the Ong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo watches in anticipations from the side, waiting patiently to see how does the younger would react. And when Daniel gave a very satisfying hummed, slowly with each bite makes the older's smile to grow bigger. To tell you the truth, he'd never gets to see someone looking so very happy by his cooking. Although his boys would always do that, every single time without fail whenever they ate his cooking. Seongwoo had always wanted to get some more delighted reaction from someone else, such as Daniel.

His group of friends had always tasted his food so they don't usually gave him the reaction he wanted, anymore. Only once or twice when he'd try cooking something new and they get to taste it firsthand will he able to see the blissful expression from them.

However, Daniel had been keeping on letting out the pleasurable sigh and hummed every time he takes a bite and his expression is, really good. Daniel is expressing the joy of how good the food was through his expression, without fail. Seongwoo was very happy that Daniel loves his cooking.

"Hyung~ God, it's so good! Oh god, it's been forever since I'd last tasted something this good. Man, I'm in love." the younger stated in the most delighted way. His body goes lax in relaxation that he wished to lay down on the grass while he enjoy the food Seongwoo had prepared. He wanted this to be repeated again and now, he's more eager to want it to be next weekend, where they had promised to meet up at Seongwoo's place. He so wanted this to stay forever and he wants to everyday, waking up and eat the food that Seongwoo had prepared specially for him and Jihoon. He's too damn whipped over the older, even more so than he already had.

~

All the while, the three boys were looking back and forth to their fathers and then exchanging a knowing looks to one another when Jihoon's dad keeps complimenting about the food and successfully making Seongwoo to blush bashfully.

They sure enjoy a good drama the two older men is currently doing right now. They are sure as hell that both of their father are so whipped and in love with one another just by the way they look at each other. The only thing that they are still so shy to do was to confess and tell them how they actually feel.

"Should we run away and leave them alone?"

"Hmm, nope. I don't think we need to."

"Hwi's right. Look at our daddy. He is so happy and we've never seen him like this. He never smile so brightly when he's with the uncles."

"I know right, Jinjin. Daddy is falling for your daddy, Hoonie."

Daehwi stated with a big grin on his face, looking at Jihoon. Jinyoung did the same. They just love to see their daddy smile like this and the reason behind those big, bright smile is due to Kang Daniel.

Jihoon watches more carefully at his appa, and the man too was smiling more brighter than the sun itself. His dimple was more visible than it usually is, and his nose was crinkling so much more. It was a very good sign that Jihoon needed right now. Because he knows that his appa have the same feeling like how the twins appa did.

Yeah, they don't need to leave the two men alone and simply just enjoy the moment they are currently having. Daniel gets bolder by every seconds now, as he scooted closer and closer towards the older man and Seongwoo doesn't seem to mind. They jokes about and smiles and laugh more comfortably now. It almost feels like they have been friends for ages. 

The boys grins triumphantly by the success of getting their father closer. Now, the only thing that's left is to get them to confess their true feelings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	22. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fathers talked about how they adopted their sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this Sunday of theirs will keep on going for one more chapter xD  
> Sorry for dragging it for so long.

The picnic lasted for an hour since they sort of enjoy sitting by the grass and munching over the food all the while as they chat comfortably. Their sons had already left the two alone, because they wanted to run around the wide field of grass. At the same time, playing with the huge bubbles that some of people there doing. It was hot and sunny but the constant cool breeze keeps everyone there to feel all chilly.

Seongwoo and Daniel watches how their sons were happily running around, now playing a game of tag. It is very lovely. Like before, Daniel keeps on getting back and forth out of his mind about how it feels like if they are currently married, being husbands toward each other and just sitting by the side, under this large oak tree, shaded away from the hot sun and simply just enjoying their time together, watching their sons playing around.

Damn, he's too far ahead of time. Every single time. 

Maybe, he did want all that to happen, fast. Then again, maybe Seongwoo didn't feel the same way at all. He's already forgotten about the doodly papers which was written by Ong Seongwoo, stashed in his jeans pocket. Still not sure whether it's really actually meant for him and not anyone else.

"Hey Daniel." called the older gently, his tone was soft like feathers. At least now Daniel wasn't staring or in any deep thoughts.

"Yes, hyung." he respond. Slowly facing the older who had already have his eyes fixed on Daniel. The blonde was a bit startled but it goes away so fast.

"Sorry if this sort of a very sensitive kind of questions, but I'm just curious to know." Seongwoo gently asked the younger. Eyes were looking directly into Daniel's like he was trying to find or ask whether he could continue. Daniel blinked, and nods his head acknowledging the older.

"It's about Jihoon. Sorry, again. It's nothing serious, but just want to know why you took him in. I'm sorry....very sorry if I say something bad. Tell me to stop and I will and you don't need to answer me." Seongwoo defended, hands were now over his head, like he was surrendering. But Daniel didn't say anything and just smile at the older.

"I took him in because his parents doesn't want him anymore. He was thrown away by his parents when I first saw him. They were a drunken mess. Jihoon's biological parents. But even with them being in that state, they were still that sober enough to ask me to take him in and give him the best life that they couldn't give to him." he said in a sad tone. Daniel's expression's fell a little when he thinks back about the past. Sad, hurtful to see a small child to be thrown away by his parents and were not wanted. But, at least for Daniel who loves children so very much, loves him and that's why he didn't hesitate to take him in and changed Jihoon's surname from Park to Kang. Officially making the boy as his son, with his parents approval.

Seongwoo tilted his head. He was also sad to hear about that. About the small boy. Somehow, his thought fly back into his own time when he first visit the orphanage and saw both Jinyoung and Daehwi. They were so tiny since they are still a toddler and was already sent into the orphanage.

Daniel noticed how the older was dazing. It looks like he was deep in his thought that Seongwoo hadn't blink in a very long time so Daniel had to snap him back to reality.

"Hyung?" he calls out, gently shaking the man. Only then did Seongwoo blink and eyes averted back to Daniel's.

"Oh, silly me. I'm sorry for drifting off like that."

"It's fine hyung. Since you asked about Jihoon, now I'm curious to know about Jinyoung and Daehwi too. The reason why you adopted them."

They both stared at each other for a full minute before Seongwoo starts.

"I took them in because they have nobody else in their life." Daniel frowns at the older's word. What does he mean by that. Seongwoo smile, sadly.

"They don't have anyone else because their parents died in an accident. Their relatives, who seems like hates them didn't even bother to take them in, even after knowing of their parents death and held the funeral. No one in their family wanted to look after a set of twins, not when everyone was having their own kids to raised, so in the end they put them into the orphanage." Seongwoo laughs bitterly. Whenever he open up about his babies, he would always finds it hard for him to hold back his tears. His boys didn't deserve to be treated that way. Not when they are simply an innocent small babies without their parents around. Daniel stay quietly and listening still to his reason. The blonde was angry and sad.

"When the old lady there told me about their life. I couldn't help it but to takes them in, without second thought. Then I legally changed their surname, just like you did to Jihoon, to Ong. They were small when I adopted them and a handful too since they are twins and they think alike, act alike. But I was in love with them, the moment I laid my eyes on them. They were pure innocent babies and I love them so much. Now, I'm glad that they are happy and smiles more. And I tend to keep that smiles on them, forever."

Seongwoo was determined, and he had promised himself that Jinyoung and Daehwi will be having those smiles everyday on their face. Daniel was falling more and more for Seongwoo now with how the older's have such a great determination and goal in life.

The blonde do have the same goal. That is also to always keep Jihoon happy and making sure that he smiles everyday and every time without fail.

~

"Appa!"

"Daddy!"

The three boys yells out at the two men from afar. They both turned their head away from each other and towards their sons. It seems like they wanted to play with the kites.

Daniel and Seongwoo grins and laughs. Slowly, both male starts packing up and throw away all the trash into the trash can and walked up to their sons.

"Always so bouncy." said Seongwoo smiling widely.

"Yeah, spriteful bunch of kids. Jihoon and your twins." giggled Daniel.

"Indeed they are." the older agrees.

Surely their Sunday is the most greatest Sunday that they both had ever had. Everything is so great and fun and they simply loves it. Now, they wished that they could do this again and again in the future. Perhaps maybe one day, just the two of them. Alone. Without their sons around.

Yes, they like that.

Ong Seongwoo like that very much.

Kang Daniel like that very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	23. Sunday keeps going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From picnic, they ended up visiting the theme park since their sons wanted to play a bit longer and wished that their Sunday would always be like this, and lastly they brings home some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, Sunday keeps going on hahahaha.  
> Sorry for dragging again and again.

The next thing the pair and their sons went on their Sunday is the the theme park, since the kids had been pleading endlessly for almost 20 minutes in the car ride. Jinyoung and Daehwi had been poking on Seongwoo's cheek and body along with some whining and aegyo. Seongwoo did told them that he will take both to wherever they want to. It doesn't matter if its the theme park or the toy shop or the zoo or even just drive them around the city.

Daniel too had said to Jihoon before that with his two weeks off, he'll take Jihoon to any place the younger boy wants to be. Even Daniel himself is excited and happy to be out of his work place and not getting disturb by anyone in particular, thanks to his very understanding father.

"Theme park..." Seongwoo said when he exited the car and stared at the entrance of the place. It brings back memories when he was about 7 years old. Where his parents had once took him to a theme park somewhere in Incheon. It was the greatest time of his life that it simply put Seongwoo into a smile. Whenever he thought about it. Despite his mother being a very busy business woman, running her company and managing everything on her own. As a mother, she still keep being the best one and get her times well organized so that she could have longer moment to be with Seongwoo when he was a kid. Even his father too, who runs a company as the big CEO, director of an entertainment company that is, had his time split up generously for Seongwoo.

Daniel approached the older male when he spot Seongwoo standing like a statue for a short moment. Eyes gazing out onto the entrance of the theme park. Jinyoung and Daehwi had been busy chattering with Jihoon now. They must be talking about on what rides should they go first.

"Seongwoo hyung?" Daniel calls out softly when he stand right next to the latter.

Seongwoo flinched from the voice and turned his gaze to Daniel.

_Oh, I was so deep in thoughts that I was standing there for so long that Daniel had to come for me._

"You okay?" he asked again, cocking his head a little. Seongwoo was smiling, thinking about how Daniel is looking very cute right now.

Seongwoo waves his hand over, "Yeah I'm good. Sorry, was remembering something from my childhood. Come, let's get them inside." he motion for Daniel to follow him, taking Jinyoung and Daehwi's hand when the two make grabby hands out to Seongwoo. He walked with his sons through the entrance, followed by Daniel and Jihoon.

~

They rode on several rides. Some was too extreme that Daniel had hurled out every bit of lunch he just had about an hour ago from their picnic. Seongwoo had to calm him down, helping him by buying him some water and wipe off the sweats forming on his forehead.

Daniel was never good with extreme rides. They will basically wreck him, like he is now. He still remember that he practically throw up on a ride when he was having fun or maybe was trying his best not to show it off his face, on how terrified he was riding a freaking roller coaster and the viking.

Now, everything was coming back to him as he sat by the trash can, holding it like his life depends on it. He was pale and sweaty by the how he throws up. So much that it hurts his stomach. He groans, frustrated that he looks completely ridiculously while he holds on the trash can. 

Some of the family looks at him and try their best not to laughs out loud at him, while others simply gave him a pity look and some even sort of agrees to how it feels like when they were forced to be on the extreme ride and act like it was nothing when in reality, they pray so much that nothing bad could go wrong or scared to death.

Seongwoo cameback with some water bottles with their kids following suit. Jihoon was worried for his appa that he help pushing back Daniel's bangs up, when he was sweaty.

Daniel flashed his son with a weak smile. He was a pathetic mess. Although he's a freaking surgeon who is used to seeing bloods, human's feces, urine, even their own vomits, some of the foreign body fluids from them too. Daniel is not used to his own. What he means is that, he's weak against stupid rides which caused him to hurled out like a freaking firefighter water hose. Yes, that was so extreme.

~

"You sure you okay though?" Seongwoo asked, concerned laced over his voice when Daniel gulp down on his last water bottle and throw it into the trash can he had just throws up and nods.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Sorry about that." he apologize, looking down on his shoe and scratched his neck.

The older male smiles back at him and gave Daniel a pat on his knee, where they were currently sitting. Jihoon had been looking at his appa with worried eyes, all the while asking if Daniel is okay and all sorts of other questions. The twins sat beside Seongwoo and even asked their daddy if Daniel is okay.

"Appa's fine Hoonie. Sorry for making you worry." he said, ruffling his son's hair and pinched his cheek to make Jihoon smile at him. He need to assure his son that he's a okay and not to worry about it. Once he sees Jihoon is smiling back at him, made him happy. Jihoon looks best with a smile crosses his face rather than a pout or sulky face.

"That's my boy. Come, we still have some other things to do before we head home." Daniel said, standing up and brushing off any invisible dirt off him. He took Jihoon's hand with his own. Seongwoo waited for him so that they could walk side by side, or between Jihoon and Jinyoung of course.

Daniel and Seongwoo exchange a smile and proceed with the next ride on the list which is not that extreme, for Daniel.

~

Their last time being together is by them visiting a pet shop. Courtesy of Daehwi and Jihoon who wanted to check on the cute cats, dogs and all other pets that they could look at.

Jihoon was sort of attracted at a white fluffy bunny as he try to pet it but Daniel stop him since it's written there that nobody were allow to touch or even take pictures. Jihoon sulk and turn to look at his appa. Daniel sort of know those eyes mean.

"Appa, can we buy one? I want to have one as a pet. Can I?" yep, Daniel was right. Jihoon asked to buy him the rabbit. When his sons like something, Jihoon will try and get Daniel to buy them. Sort of very persistent though but Daniel's doesn't mind it at all. He'll do anything to make sure Jihoon keep that smile on him, for as long as he can and nothing makes Daniel happier than seeing his son smiling brightly at him.

The older man check on the price and it's nothing that he can't afford but to buy and keep a rabbit is really not that easy. You need to at least have a wide space for it to play around and need the cages or maybe at least a wide open grassy field, which he have since they have a garden.

"Let appa check with the shopkeeper first. Okay Hoonie?" he said, and Jihoon reply with wide smile and a nod. 

Meanwhile, at the other side of the pet store with the twins and Seongwoo. They were checking on the puppies. And even the kitties that were put into a display. The barks and meows when Seongwoo and the twins approaches them. Almost all of the puppies and kitties were trying to get their attention or try to get adopted by anyone who come close to them. Some hides away, because they are not used to human.

Seongwoo is more of a dog person, while Jinyoung is a cat person (he thinks) and Daehwi is both (he thinks). But overall, the family of three can have fun with either one of the species. Not really care whether they are cats or dogs.

The shopkeeper there had recognized Seongwoo and was gawking over the latter. She and few of the staff that were working try to get his autograph and picture with him, which he gladly accept but with a condition. He had asked them to not share it to any social media. They did as he told and got their selca taken with Seongwoo and even his sons.

After that, the unexpected happen when the shop owner suddenly blurts out to Seongwoo about taking one each other puppies and kitties for free.

"What? No no, I don't really think that..." before he could finish, Jinyoung and Daehwi had already jumps in and cuts him off.

"Can we?!"

"For free?!"

"Really??"

"Daddy!"

They both look at their father and the shop owner, when they were trying to fight the excitement bubbling in them. The idea of getting one of the puppy and a kitty for free was making them happy, to the extend of them being shaky and jittery.

"Wait, I didn't say that I want to..." once again he was cut off, now by the owner himself.

"Oh, please Mr Ong. Just pick one from the puppy cage and one from the kitten cage. I insist. No need to pay for anything. I'm just so very happy that I get to meet my favorite model. I'm your biggest fan and have been hoping to meet you." the owner said, try to hold in about how happy he was to see Seongwoo.

Seongwoo bit his lip. He had never like the idea of someone giving him something for free, but seeing how the owner keep on insisting him to adopt one of the puppy and kitten and also with how super happy his sons are, makes him push the thought out of his head. He sigh and agree to pick one each.

Jinyoung and Daehwi cheers loudly and starts checking on the puppies and kitties once again. Trying to pick the most cutest and fluffiest one. The owner glance over to Daniel who was trying to help Jihoon pick one of the rabbit out. He slowly approaches him and lightly gave Daniel's shoulder a tap. He turned his head.

"Sir, you can also pick one for free and no need to make any payment whatsoever for the rabbit."

Daniel widen his eyes and quickly waves his hand up. 

"Oh, no no no. Please, I don't take things from someone. I mean, I don't take things for free especially not if they are expensive. So it's fine. I can pay for the rabbit. And even the food and for the place the rabbit to...."

The owner shakes his head and try to convinced Daniel to just take one and not paying for it. He was being very generous today and very happy because of him meeting Seongwoo.

~

In the end, they took their new pet for free. Daniel didn't feel that much happy about it but Seongwoo and the owner of the pet shop had told them not to worry about it much. 

Seongwoo smiles down to his very smiley sons who each were holding onto a puppy and a kitty while Daniel smiles down to Jihoon that is carrying a rabbit in a cage.

Who would have thought that a pet shop that normal looking have a Shiba Inu puppy in store, which Daehwi had chosen. And it's black.

 

Daehwi cooed at the new puppy who keeps nibbling on his finger everytime he stroke the pup. He giggles and was so happy about the puppy he picked. The Seongwoo sees the kitten in Jinyoung's hand. It's Birman kitten.

 

Jinyoung is simply kissing the kitten's head and all the while, making the small kitty to purr and meow with affection. Seongwoo stroke the fur of the kitten and scratch the puppy's ear. He let out a sigh, smiling to see how much his sons are happy about bringing home a new family members. Now, they need to name them.

Meanwhile, Jihoon's new bunny friends which is a Lops bunny is quietly sleeping in the carrier with Jihoon keep on looking at it. Too happy that he couldn't say a word but just simply look at it. Daniel had made Jihoon promise to keep an eye and take good care of his new friend and not to cause any trouble which Jihoon promised and pinky promise his appa

 

~

Guess, they just welcome the new family. Soon, they parted their ways as Daniel got a call from Dongho, as the older Kang asked him to come by his house. Although he didn't want to but he had to. Knowing that Dongho will threaten him if he don't.

"I'll see you this weekend." said Seongwoo bidding goodbyes to Daniel and Jihoon, with the twins waving frantically to Jihoon.

"Yeah, see you this weekend, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	24. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just their time playing with the pets and then meeting each other at the twins and Jihoon's school.

”Jihoonie! What did I tell you about keeping Mr Floppy inside his cage! Now look at what he did!” Daniel yells out from the kitchen to his son when he saw the mess. A sort of dirty mess left by none other than Jihoon new bunny friend, Mr Floppy. 

It’s strange how his son named the bunny Mr Floppy. Must be because of it’s ear always dropping down flat at the side and when he hops, it flops or flipped like wing.

Jihoon ran inside when his father yells at him. Daniel is not the type to be angry but when he did, he can be very scary.

”I’m sorry Appa! I forgot to lock him inside. I’m so sorry. I’ll make sure to be more careful later.” Jihoon bow his head down. Scared to meet his father’s eyes. Daniel will always feel bad about yelling to his son after seconds later. He will ended up saying that it’s fine and apologize.

”Don’t do that again, please. I know you think that he might get cold and that’s why you let him in. But please make you sure you think of what are the risks if you keep it in while we sleep, Hoonie.” He starts, crouching down to take his son’s hand with his own. Squeezing it lightly so that the younger boy would look up at him. When he did, Daniel smile at him.

”I don’t mind if you want to keep him inside the house, but only when we’re up and awake and not asleep. Okay? Promise me that this won’t happen again.” 

Jihoon blinks away some of the tears but thankfully it didn’t turn into a sobbing mess. And the boy nods. Still apologizing for being reckless.

”Mianhae, appa.”

”It’s fine. Now take him outside and give him the carrots and the dried leaves. I’ll clean up this mess and prepare us some breakfast.”

The boy did as told and carried the bunny off to the backyard where the fences, they had put up around for Mr Floppy to sleep. Daniel even installed a door since they have to get inside and cleaned up any poop or throw away any trash created by the bunny or simply just to pet it and play with it. It’s quite spacious and the bunny seems to be very satisfied with it. A lot of space to hop around, to sleep, make some mess here and there but hopefully Mr Floppy won't go digging and make rabbit hole.

Daniel sigh, poking on his temple before he proceed to prepare their breakfast. 

~

Seongwoo was happy enough that his twins are taking good care of the puppy and the kitten. Or should he called them or were named by his twins, Groot and Rocket. He blamed the Guardians of the Galaxy for that.

What the hell? Groot for the puppy and Rocket for the kitten? Like seriously? What sort of name is that? Obviously the heroes name but come on, at least named them something else besides your favorite superheroes.

Yeah, he so gonna sue Vin Diesel and Bradley Cooper for that. They ruined his kids for that. But he blamed himself too for letting Jinyoung and Daehwi keep on watching the show despite the constant cursing but he had to sort of bleep that part, meaning edited it, before he shows it to his twins. Like Seongwoo had to spent the whole two and a half hours or more to fix the whole show. Why oh why. Poor Groot and Rocket (he meant the pup and the kitty).

"Jinnie, Hwi ah. Let's go, we are gonna be late if you two keep playing with Groot and Rocket! I don't want you two to be late for school. Now let's go!" he yells from the living room up to his kids, that he is sure as hell, still busy playing with the two little adventurer they just adopted.

"Coming daddy!!" both twins yells back in unison. He listened to the pitter patter of their footsteps running down the stairs with the noisy small barking and mewls from their little companions.

He watched them running down, followed by Groot and Rocket, that at times tripped since they are still too young and small. Still needed to be pampered and take care of until they are bigger.

Seongwoo snorts when he keep repeating the name. Groot and Rocket. It's really funny how from a human sized tree looking hero and a raccoon became a puppy and a kitty. Wow.

"Are you ready? Done playing with Groot and Rocket?" he asked, hands on his hips, looking down at the twins. They both nods, smiling up at him. 

"Alright, let's go. We'll drop them by the pet hotel and will pick them up on our way back. Come." Seongwoo motioned them to walk to the front door and get into their shoes. He went to get the pet carrier they had purchased yesterday, and carefully help them placed Groot and Rocket in. Since they are still so small, it'll be enough for one carrier. He'll think about buying another one when they are bigger.

They all walked out and Seongwoo locked the door.

~

"Hi, Seongwoo hyung." Daniel was the first to greet the older when he saw him and the twins walking in through the entrance gate. He smiles brightly at the sight of the man, whom he may have a crush on or already am since the beginning of their encounter.

The brunette looked up from his sons and smiles back when he sees Daniel. He waves a hand at him.

"Hey, Daniel." they now stand closed to each other, smiling brightly still but not sure what else to say as they stand there.

"Uh, so you're not in your white coat." Seongwoo said, but it was a dumb thing to say. He already know that Daniel is on leave.

"Yeah, you noticed. It's been a while since I'm able to wake up in the morning wearing something casual besides my white coat and anything formal looking clothes. But yeah, no coat for today."

"Or the next two weeks."

They laughs and went back into the awkward silent. "Anyway, you're....going to work?" Daniel asked, eyeing the man up and down. Admiring how the tailored suit, defining his well lean, model like body from the neck to toe. He was damn gorgeous, that's for sure.

The older smiles sheepishly, rubbing his nape. "Yeah, work. Always and will never stop until I quit. Which is never gonna happen. But yep, going to work. I wear this just for short moment. They'll probably gonna make me change once I stepped into the building anyway." He shrugs, holding back his laughs when he sees Daniel keep his eyes on him. He was adorable.

"Oh? Why though? You look so good in the suit?" he admitted very bluntly, like nothing even matter, but for Seongwoo, it does because he was blushing.

"Uh, because I always have to be infront of the camera and pose for them. And even sometime, just because they don't like how my suit looks like, especially my mother since she's the CEO there, making me wear the casual. You know, all those branded or from my mother's company clothes. But, meh...I don't really care."

"Right, you worked under your mother. I forgot but pity you for that, hyung. But,  totally understand your situation. I worked under my own dad so we're in the same boat."

They laughs again at that. They do have lots of stuff in common. From being the one whom their parents are hoping for, for Daniel's they hoped for Dongho as well, to being a single parents, and to be working under their own family, either the father or the mother as their boss. It was really fun talking to each other. The flow of their conversation run so smoothly withour any problem that they sort of lost track of time, or basically about ten minutes, drifted into their own world. Forgetting that their sons were watching for the whole time at their fathers, interacting.

"Oh wow. Ten minutes and I'm gonna get myself killed if I don't go now. It's nice talking with you, Daniel. Can't wait for the weekend." 

"Same hyung. And you should go now. Not gonna be the reason behind your death though." Daniel jokes, making the older to hit him as they both laughs.

He turned to his twins and gave them both a kiss and hug, since Jinyoung and Daehwi always likes to hug and kiss their daddy before he left for work. 

"See you Daddy!"

"Bye Daddy! Drive safely!"

The twins waves him goodbye and walked in but stop to wait and turned, to see their father again. Waiting for him to get into the car safely and drives away. Then they starts walking again but stops once again, to wait for Jihoon.

The boy still giggling with his father and then kissing and hugging before he let him go and ran towards the twins.

"Let's go Jinnie, Hwihwi!" they linked their arms together and ran inside. Already engaging into a conversation, talking about their new pets.

Daniel sigh and chuckles. He simply adore watching his son being so hyper, friendly, bubbly, and happy when it comes to school. Perhaps it's because he have such a good friends like Jinyoung and Daehwi that motivates him to go to school, every single day, with a bright smile. Anticipation beamed in his eyes.

Just like how the twins are too. The words that Seongwoo had said to him ring in his head that had him smiles so bright too.

_'Can't wait for the weekend.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	25. Mama & Baby Ong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo goes to see his mother because of his work. Needless to say, he was pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I'm back from the dead (not really)  
> Well, first of all, sorry for not having been updating lately because I just needed a short break.  
> Also, work have been killing me (slowly) so that's another reason to why I haven't updated.  
> Not that I am not able to, just....you know. Everyone need some rest :3  
> So, now I'm back and ready to make a weekly update again.  
> So here is one for tonight. ENJOY!

Seongwoo is pissed off about something. Never is his life he is this mad or angry about something or someone. Especially not to his mother. He’s angry at her because she had rescheduled his flight to Italy several days earlier, which he was supposed to go about next month. But he was scheduled to leave in the next seven days. Like what the fuck?! He is not ready to leave his sons yet. Not like this and how is he supposed to explain to them.

The older know that Jinyoung and Daehwi are a crybaby especially when it comes to Seongwoo. Everything about their father, either him being sick, hurt, sad, or leaving the two for work (across the globe) will always sadden them. They cry and wailed for the whole day or two. Crying to sleep and it continues until the day of his flight. So, now he have a major crisis. He need to discuss this with his mother. He need to at least know why he is needed in Italy in seven days when he was supposed to be there next month.

Seongwoo punched the button to the top floor when he entered the elevator. Arms crosses over his chest with his face all frowning and looking so very unhappy at the thought of him leaving earlier than scheduled. He tap his foot on the metal floor as it brings him to the highest floor.

Once it dings and stopped, he walk out of it and ignoring the greeting that two of his mother secretaries said to him. Pushing the door without a knock or a hello to say that he is coming in.

”Eomma!” Is the first thing he said when he burst into the room, startling the older woman that was sitting at her desk, writing something on her computer. Her two secretaries ran in frantically, bowing to her.

”We’re sorry that we didn’t get to notify you he was coming in Mrs Ong.” said one of them still bowing profusely at the older woman.

Seongwoo gave them a side eye in annoyance. His mother waves her hand up as a signal of saying that it was fine and just told them to leave them and they did, closing the door behind with a click. Mrs. Ong stand up, fixing her skirt that she think might be a little crumpled and walked towards her son, who still looking so very annoyed about something, that supposedly know of.

”Seongwoo, it is so rare to see you coming to my office. Plus calling me ‘eomma’ for the first time ever since you started working here. You never did call me that when we are at work, said that we need to be professional and-“

”Cut the crap eomma. I came here because I wanted to ask you on why I needed to fly to Italy earlier than I am supposed to? Like why?”

That does get his mother to shut up and looking right back at him as if she is trying to find a very good reason for his answer. She sigh and calmly walk to her couch and motion for him to sit down next to her. She offered him if he need a drink, coffee or tea but Seongwoo refused. He came just to get an answer and that’s it.

Even though Seongwoo refuses any drink, she still make one for him, his favorite cup of coffee. All black with one sugar cube, stir it three times and let it sit. She has been doing it ever since Seongwoo had his first coffee and she will always laughs whenever she made him his coffee because he was so much like her husband. Like father, like son. Wonder if Jinyoung and Daehwi would follow on Seongwoo's footsteps.

She placed it in front of him and took a seat next to her son, sipping her coffee and admiring the aroma of the coffee beans. It always made her calm. Seongwoo rolled his eyes but he still take a sip of the coffee, and he pleasantly smile at the taste of it. No doubt that her mother always make the best coffee no matter how many times had he drink one from almost every single coffee shops he came across with.

Once that is done, the older woman turn slightly to face her son with a kind smile. "Alright honey, what was it that you want to talk about?" she starts, placing a hand on Seongwoo's knee.

The other looked at her, "About Italy." he said flatly without any smile and without any ill manners in his tone. 

Mrs. Ong make a O shape with her mouth. She knew that Seongwoo will eventually came to find her when they announced that he have to fly to Italy in seven days. And she knows exactly why Seongwoo is so unhappy and upset when he first barged into her office earlier. 

~

"Before you you starts questioning me with your millions of questions, let me simply gave you the reason why you are needed there in seven days." she paused, just to make sure that Seongwoo will let her continue when she finds him staring back at her, "Simply because our rivals company are trying to sabotage the runway. I heard that they had plan on flying to Italy on the day that you were supposed to be, to try and stop you. Humiliates you in front of hundreds of people. They know that you are the best of the best in Seoul and our greatest weapon, so they thought of taking you down on that day. I mean, not just simply ruining your designer outfits but actually harming you, honey." there is a slightly concern tone laced over her voice when she said that. Her eyes darken but was more heavily mask by concern.

Seongwoo didn't say anything, not sure what to say. He could still take the risk and just go there next month and perhaps hired more body guards to follow him around but he never likes to have someone keeping an eye on him. He rather be going around alone, because most of his fans respect his privacy, except maybe the one time he and Daniel and their sons were walking around the mall though. But they did leave them be once he asked them politely.

He shuts his eyes and slumped backwards into the couch. Hands running up to his face and hair. 

"So, you wanted me to go and join the first batch of the runway and come back after what a week?"

"Two weeks actually. You are needed to be there for two whole weeks."

That snaps him up. Seongwoo sat up straight and stared back at his mother with wide eyes.

"Two weeks!? Two weeks? Eomma, I can't leave the boys for that long. You know how they are when I'm not around. And who is gonna look after them and send them to school or help them with their homework when I'm gone. Eomma, Jinnie and Hwi hates it when I leave them. Do you still remember when you sent me to go for a conference which is really unnecessary but you still sent me anyway, to Japan?" he said with one breath, panting when he just finished the whole thing up.

"Yes I remember and-"

Seongwoo raised a finger up to stop her, "Although it was only for couple of days, do you know how much they had cried for those couple of days when I was in Japan? And the thought.....They thought that I was leaving them, for forever eomma. They were still so young back then and does not anything much but it hurts to see them like that. They practically cried again when I came home, and gosh, they stick to me for the past several days after that. Not wanting to let me go at all, that I had to bring them along with me to work, eomma. Do you still remember that? It was horrible."

"Eomma knows that honey. But this time it's really important and I need you to be there by next week and nailed the runway and get them to sign their contract with our company. And also because I don't want you to get hurt. So when I heard of the sabotage, I quickly called for Sophie in Italy to moved your name into the first batch of the runway. Please honey. Do this for eomma."

She scoot closer and took Seongwoo's hand and gave them a squeeze. Her eyes were staring back at him and try to get Seongwoo to give in. He is gonna be dealing with a really upset boys later when he tell them about his departure to Italy. And also might throwing their tantrums at him too. Well, he have to be ready when he tell them and so Seongwoo sigh and softly says 'okay'. His mother smiles happily and gave him a hug.

"Thank you my baby. I know will disappoint your eomma."

He snorts, rolling his eyes. "Then help me deal with the upcoming angry twins, later. There is gonna be lots of throwing stuff or maybe just a simple wailing and cries though. They are so gonna hate me. And I'm gonna blame you for making them cry, eomma." he threatens but it was not serious. 

Mrs. Ong laughs and drink her coffee whole, "I will take the responsibility in dealing with my grandsons, Seongwoo. Don't you worry."

"I think I should though. Worrying because honestly, they are pretty wild and aggressive when they are upset."

The older woman chuckles, "Nothing that I can't handle, dear Seongwoo. I've dealt with lots of stuff and even the temper sometime your father had and even yours. So it will be easy peasy."

"I sure hope so."

The two Ong stay a little while longer, with his mother keep teasing him and asking Seongwoo if he had found someone special and asked him when he is gonna settle himself down and get married. Does every mother do this to their kid though? Although he is sure that he had found someone who he most probably want to spend his lifetime with, Seongwoo is not gonna tell her that, yet. Let's just keep it that way for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter guys.  
> Let's interact.


	26. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and the twins sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. And even dancing to it too.

This is it and the time where his twins are gonna give hell at him is happening soon. Not in the car but at their house later when they arrived there. Currently Seongwoo is driving them to the super market to buy groceries and he made a mental note to stuck up until next month since he's gonna be away and he's gonna asked either his mother, or father or maybe cousins to babysits them while he's gone. He doesn't have any plan in sending Jinyoung and Daehwi to the nursery though, because the last time he did, let's just it does not turned out well and he had to call all the way from Japan to one of his friends to go and get them out of there and let them stay with them. It was hellish, a disaster.

His mother had offer to take them in for the time when Seongwoo is in Italy. Which mean, she have to take them home to their house. It's actually not a bad idea, but then can his parents also take care of their new pets though? Groot and Rocket? The pup and the kitten? 

The last time he know and if he remembers correctly, his father is allergic to each one of them. Both cats and dogs. So that is why Seongwoo were never allows to have pets at home except maybe a small hamster or a lizard or a tarantula (ew, why the hell does someone wants to keep those) or a parakeet or maybe a parrot. Well, he never did but he loves dogs so much but just not allowed to have one.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the twins singing to twinkle twinkle little star from the backseat. They were so into the song that they did so many cute gesture without realizing it that makes Seongwoo almost cooed at them and almost turning his head to record every single thing except he can't. If he do, then he is signing a contract to the grim reaper.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_   
_Up above the world so high_

Jinyoung and Daehwi make a 'twinkle twinkle' gesture with their fingers and looked up to the sky although it's daylight but they did what they want and keep staring up high and point out with their fingers as they keep singing. Sometimes they were muffled by the finger food that Seongwoo had packed for them as they sing through the mouthful of food, which was really cute that Seongwoo chuckles from the driver seat. Adjusting his rear mirror just so he can see them from the reflection and also making sure that he can still see the car behind.

_Like a diamond in the sky_   
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_

_When the blazing sun is gone_   
_When he nothing shines upon_   
_Then you show your little light_

At the part of the 'blazing sun' they both brought their hands up to protect themselves from the sun and keep with their 'twinkling twinkling' hands afterwards. Glaring playfully up in the sky at the sun since they wanted to the stars to come out and take the sun's place away and shine down on earth. God, they are having such wide imaginations.

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night_   
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_

Once they're done singing, they make jazz hands and clapping for themselves as they jump in their seats, stuffing the foods in their mouth again. They smiles brightly, beaming at their father when he met Seongwoo's eyes from the rear mirror.

"Daddy! Did we sing good?"

"Do we sound good?"

"Teacher taught the song today.."

"And we love it so much."

"They even teach us how to dance along.."

"To the song, which was suppose to be.."

"Jumping in the shape of a star."

Again with the twins habit of continuing and finishing each other's sentences. Seongwoo was touched so he brought his hand up to clutched on his chest, as if he was moved to what his sons just said. Which he is.

"Really? I would like to see that though." he said smiling softly back to his sons from the mirror and they were beaming even more brighter like they are the stars who shines the planet during night time, twinkling away.

"Then we'll show you!"

"When we get home!"

"Jumping every where and...."

"Daddy you should dance with us!"

Seongwoo chuckles at that and he could only nods his head, grinning back toothily.

"Sure babies. I'll dance with you after our groceries shopping, hm?"

Jinyoung and Daehwi throws their hands up over their head, resulting in them releasing whatever finger food that they were holding flew out of their hands. They stop their whooping midway and clamped their mouth when they realized they just dirtied their father's car. But Seongwoo ignores that and said it's okay since it's only bits of fruits and vegetables so nothing to serious or dirty for him to clean them up later.

"Sorry Daddy." they said in unison and continue with their food. Although they are planning to have lunch later, Jinyoung and Daehwi is a very good kids. Whatever foods that Seongwoo had packed for them, they will always finished them up no matter what because they extremely love their daddy's cooking. More than anyone else.

~

Seongwoo opens the door and both boys went through like a speed of light into their house, paper bags in their hands but Seongwoo had to tell them to be careful or everything from the bag will spill out. Seongwoo toes his shoes off and locked the door. He have two paper bags in his hands so he have to place them at the kitchen counter first before shrugging off his coat.

"Twinkle twinkle little star!"

"How I wonder what you are!"

The boys starts to sing the song again and they were showing the star jumps to Seongwoo which was currently putting away all their groceries in the pantry. When they wanted Seongwoo to pay attention to them, the twins starts tugging on his wrist and pull Seongwoo away from what he was doing and into the living room. Seongwoo simply let them drag him away because honestly, they are in a really good mood right now so he doesn't have the heart to ruin that by breaking the news of him going away. Not today though, but he will in one of the following days in the future.

Shit it's gonna be hard.

They shows him few steps and told Seongwoo to follow along. It's a simple jump star and Seongwoo knows it, but he acts like he didn't know how a star jump supposed to looked like just so he wants them to teach him and clicked their tongues when he said he didn't know.

"How can you don't know how to make a star jump, Daddy."

Seongwoo shrugs playfully, lips turn into a straight line because he was trying to hide away any smile and act innocently. He loosen up his necktie and unbuttoning few buttons of his shirt.

"Enlighten daddy though. I forgot. It's been a while since daddy last make a star jump."

They puffed their cheeks but obliging to Seongwoo request and teach him anyway. Whining when Seongwoo make a mistake more like faking them. He stiffle off his laugh and holds it in at his level best. Enjoying the moment they have right now.

How can he be separated away from this lovely babies of his anyway? Especially far away from home and not being able to see them for about two or three weeks. How can he crack the news though. Jinyoung and Daewhi will be sulking for the whole weeks when he is gone. Seongwoo can tell. He can see the future when it comes to his babies. He had been through that and know how bad it was to leave a small kids with someone else and came back with them sulking and upset on him. 

Seongwoo wished that he won't be needed to be in Italy though, but it's all goes down the drain and he have to leave in the next seven days. He sigh and focused back on them teaching him the dance. For now, let's just have some fun and enjoy the moment. It's not like he's gonna leave them forever though. But they will think that he is, just like before.

"Daddy!!"

"Focus!!" 

They tug him and hits him, whining when Seongwoo paused in the middle of the dance lesson. He chuckles and apologize before he continue dancing.

He love his baby boys so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	27. Doe, a deer, a female deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jihoon singing to a song and spend their time together.

After their sort of ‘date’ as Daniel would like to call it, even though it’s just a simple shopping and picnicking together with Seongwoo and his sons few days ago. Daniel can’t stop thinking about the latter. And - for once - he even bought every single magazines - even the last editions - that have Seongwoo’s picture in it just so he can stared and admires the older’s handsome, godly, ethereal face.

He has to admit like for the millionth time that Seongwoo is handsome and at the same time gorgeous.

It would be illegal for someone like him to be real, to be human or to be even walked down this planet.

And it can’t never be easier when you’re having a crush on him and to the point of fantasizing about him and you dating or marrying and raising the three boys together. That is exactly how Daniel are now. Even more so after their little sort of ‘date’.

Daniel wakes up and starts getting into shower and get ready for breakfast. He let his son sleeps in and realized that they should have wake up even more earlier since Jihoon had school today but instead they slept in and school is off the chart. Well, he will call the school later and inform Jihoon’s absent then.

Even though Daniel is the type that want his son to keep going to school and be a good boy and grow up to be smart and intelligent, today he let it slide and let Jihoon rest.

Daniel slowly creep out of his room because Jihoon was sound asleep on his bed, although he have his own room but last night Jihoon sort of wanted to sleep with Daniel and even -almost- cried just so Daniel let him. His baby boy is being his unusual baby boy. Jihoon never likes to be babied around much but sometimes when he want the attention, he will starts being a baby and act cute and adorable just so Daniel will gives in.

Okay, let’s start with breakfast then he will figure out what should they do for today.

~

**_Doe, a deer, a female deer_ **

**_Ray, a drop of golden sun_ **

**_Me, a name I call myself_ **

**_Far, a long, long way to run_ **

Daniel looked up from his breakfast when Jihoon starts to sing into one of the nursery rhymes. It was all too familiar since it's an old children's song. And Daniel loves this song. One of his favorite. He smiles and stared at his son singing, while Jihoon pokes into his waffles. Head bobbing side to side while he sings. There a small jump in his body that made Daniel cooed at him. He stops eating and hooked his chin with his hand and lean forward so that he could get closer to his son. Smiling softly at Jihoon.

**_Sew, a needle pulling thread_ **

**_La, a note to follow Sew_ **

**_Tea, a drink with jam and bread_ **

**_That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)_ **

After the last part of the song, Jihoon repeat the same line starting back 'doe a deer a female deer' and Daniel giggles at the sight. Gosh Jihoon is very cute. And it seems that Jihoon noticed his father was staring at him, so he paused somewhere around 'me, a name I call myself', blushing.

"Why did you stop, Hoonie. Keep going, Appa wants to hear you sing some more. Go on." Daniel smiles, standing up and take a seat next to Jihoon, encouraging him to continue. His son blinks for few times but did as told and sang once again and Daniel follow along. They both giggles and Jihoon climbed onto Daniel's lap and sat with him throughout their breakfast. They had so much fun just by eating their breakfast.

Next Daniel gave Jihoon a bath and he ended up joining his son along when the boy keep splashing the water at Daniel. They laughs and giggles and squeals during bath time. It was the best part, when Daniel barely remember when did he last had this so much fun his little baby boy.

~

It's decided then, Daniel and Jihoon decided to pay Seongwoo and the twins a visit because both father and son and too whipped and like the Ong family so much that they wanted to meet them sooner than they thought. But they wasn't supposed to meet because the twins are in school, obviously. And Seongwoo must be working, well I'll be damn. That sucks though.

"Well Jihoon, guess maybe we should just laze around the house for today." Daniel admits, throwing himself back on the couch, followed by Jihoon who jumps onto him. Daniel yelps and then starts to tickles the smaller boy. Jihoon goes into a laughing fits, bubbling and giggling when his appa tickles him.

The older proceed with blowing his face into Jihoon's bare tummy that tickles the boy so much that he thrashed around in his appa's arms.

"Appa that tickles!" Jihoon shrieks, giggling and squealing. And Daniel couldn't help but smiles and laughs along with his son, but he didn't stop with the tickling. 

Mr Floppy hops into the living room, curious about why his owner is laughing loudly early in the morning. Daniel let's him in the house because he's around and Jihoon is too so if Mr Floppy decides to mess around, they both can't always clean the mess together.

"Appa!! Stop...It's too much...Appa.." Jihoon said between breath and his giggling. When Daniel stops, Jihoon starts hitting his appa playfully, like he was mad at him but he never am mad at all, but he loves it so much. Since it's been a while since his appa ever play with him like that. So Jihoon squished Daniel's face with his small hands and kiss his appa all over the face. 

His adorableness made Daniel smiles, nose crinkling and eyes turned into a thin line. Gosh, it's the best day he ever had. Just stay in the house and play around with Jihoon.

And that's when something lights up in his head.

"That's it Hoonie! We can play all day long today. Only stopping for lunch, snacks and dinner."

That does sounds really endearing to Jihoon and does really gets his interest. Never thought that his father would want to play and let him play for the whole day. But guess that rules were pushed to the side then. Soon, Daniel carry Jihoon in his arm and ran upstairs into Jihoon's room where all the toys are.

It's play day for both Daniel and Jihoon.

~

For the whole day, they play. From building some robot toys, to acting a play, with the mix of every single fairy tales Jihoon had read or watch. And most of the play, Daniel act as the damsel in distress or the princess. From Snow White to Cinderella to Sleeping Beauty and Belle then Frozen and etc. Goodness he never thought that it's tiring to play but Daniel never wanted to stop so they keep on playing.

Toy cars, figurines, remote control car or helicopters and so much more. And wow, Daniel again, sort of surprised to find out that how many toys Jihoon had collected that he doesn't know off or remember buying. And most of it were still functional and decent. Not to mentioned the amount of soft toys Jihoon had on his small bed.

Once they think that it was time to take a break and have some snacks, they both walked down to the kitchen. Earlier on, Daniel manage to prepaer their own ice cream, or more like popsicle ice cream. Chocolate and vanilla. And even some of the strawberries and even cookies and cream. Wow just wow and Daniel even surprised himself that he make their own popsicle ice cream.

"What will it be, Hoonie? Chips, cookies, muffins or ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" Jihoon bounce and beams at the sound of ice cream which Daniel chuckles as he took the popsicle tray out and let Jihoon picks his favorite. And soon they were eating on their ice cream. Both taking two and holds it in both their hands. God how they look so pathetically cute when they both lick and eat on the ice cream.

"Brain freeze!!" Daniel shouts, and bringing his hand up to his temple when he feels the pang of coolness seeping into his head. Jihoon giggles and so did Daniel. 

"I want to have brain fweeze too."

"It's freeze Hoonie not fweeze." Daniel corrects his son softly and before he could stop him from shoving the last of the ice cream, Jihoon flails around and kicking his small feets into the air.

"Ah, my brain. Appa!!"

Daniel can only laugh but soon it dies down to help sooth off the brain freeze Jihoon is having with a warm glass of water.

~

Their fun day goes on until they both fell asleep on the couch. Daniel's body taking the whole couch as Jihoon slept on top of his chest, cheeks squished adorably into Daniel's hard chest. And the father's arm were wrapped, so protectively around Jihoon's frail, small body. Keeping him still in his arm as the father and son sleeps through the night after their long, fun and adventurous day.

They decide on what to do next for tomorrow if Jihoon accidentally skip class again though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	28. Crisis at Ong's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is in urgent need of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *baby I'm back!*  
> Wait it's supposed to be Baby Come Back, right? whatever :3  
> Have this new chapter and sorry for being away for so long.  
> Well, it's about two weeks. So I've decided to make it up to you guys and post 2 chapters tonight!
> 
> ENJOY! :33

"Kang Dongho speaking."

_**Hey Dongho....I have a situation here. Big situation.** _

Dongho raised his brow upon the sentence. His assistant came in with a file for the next case he needed to look into but he told her to leave him be and proceed with his conversation with the caller. 

"What sort of situation are you talking about? Did you just kill someone?"

_**What...no, for god sake no. How can you even go there and think that I killed someone.** _

"Well, you have deadly stares, gave throws out daggers to people when you hates them." Dongho chuckles heartily and he heard the person over the phone cursed.

_**Fuck you Dongho.** _

"Shouldn't you be fucking my dongsaeng instead? I mean you both are giving each other the heart eyes on the day of Jonghyun's party though."

_**THE FUCK DONGHO! Listen, I'm calling you not because of your younger brother, Daniel. I'm calling you because I needed help. Help in...wait.** _

Dongho furrows his eyebrow when the caller paused then he heard someone wailing and maybe throwing something at the other because there were something breaking in the background. It sounded ugly though.

_**I said I'm sorry babies! Daddy didn't....wait wait!** _

_**You said that....that...you w-wont leave us!** _

_**Daddy!!** _

_**Dongho help! Send SOS please, quick...I can't. The boys are....ow ow ow ow! Jinyoung stop biting my leg! Daehwi put that down...Put it down!** _

And before Dongho could say anything, the call ended. What is happening though? The boys sounded so upset and angry to their dad, Seongwoo. And Seongwoo is having a major crisis over his house right now. Shouldn't they be at school today and shouldn't Seongwoo be at work? And he is so sure that it was Daehwi who said that Seongwoo wouldn't leave them. Does the boy meant by Seongwoo's upcoming event in Italy that he is supposed to be at in another month?

If yes, then it is a major crisis though. Those two little ones are really scary when they are angry or upset. And Seongwoo can't handle them alone in that state. As per request by the young father, Dongho sent an SOS text to their group chat.

_**CRISIS AT SEONGWOO'S. SOS NEEDED ASAP.** _

~

This morning, Seongwoo had waken up a bit late. He even missed out his work and even missed out sending the boys to school. He really didn't mean to overslept but he just did. Looking back at it, it's already too late to go in, so Seongwoo calls in his mother. It's better to just tell his mother the CEO instead of Minhyun or Guanlin. Thankfully his mother replied in a mere seconds and told him to take care of himself, although he didn't tell her he was sick. Just lazy to work. 

He did his usual routine of the day. Shower, do laundry if there is any, cleaning the house a little bit, picking up the scattered toys here and there, feed the pup and kitty and lastly breakfast.

Seongwoo was dazing off as he prepared breakfast, because he didn't even noticed that Jinyoung and Daehwi walking slowly towards him, rubbing their sleepy eyes. Daehwi drag one of his plushie with him.

"Daddy...."

"Breakfast.."

"What is..."

Seongwoo turned to the voice, and immediately smiles down at his two boys. They didn't even talk properly yet because they are sleepy as how they are look like.

"Anything you boys want. Daddy will make for you." although he had in his mind to cook the a simple waffles and pancake but he can always let them choose what they want to eat.

"Ice cream?"

"Cake?"

Seongwoo laughs. Except those. "No sweets early in the morning. Plus cake and ice cream are not breakfast. Not even good to make as breakfast."

They pouts but soon disappear as fast as it comes.

"Anything is fine Daddy."

"Yeah what he said."

He cooed and gave the two a kiss on each cheeks and temple and goes back to cooking them breakfast. Seongwoo told them to go wash up and change, then come back to the kitchen for breakfast and they did as he told. No need to repeat what he have said.

The three of them have such a good mood as they eat their breakfast. Sometime Seongwoo fed them some of his own and chuckles whenever they squeals, delighted with the food. They always love Seongwoo's food. Always.

Then Seongwoo had to break the news about his work, that needs him in Italy which he will have to go, no matter what, in the next five days. He even had prepared his luggage because he didn't want to rush his time and packs when he have a day or two before his departure.

"Daddy has to leave you two soon. For work. To Italy in another five days. And Daddy won't be here for at least two to three weeks." he carefully informed the two, voice was soft and eyes looking straight at his sons large brown orb eyes. He swear that he could see their eyes waver and glisten a bit. Praying so hard that they could take it without needing to cry or anything. The fork on their hands fell on the table and......Seongwoo is doomed.

~

"Daniel you need to come along with me to Seongwoo's."

"And why is that? Wait why Seongwoo's? You mean as in his house?"

"Yes where else, his office? Of course his house dummy. He's having a major crisis right now and I think you would be the best person to help him. So let's go." Dongho taps on his foot impatiently as he waited for his brother to come out after he had ran in to grab some stuff. At least Jihoon is in school so he didn't need to worry about leaving the boy or anything.

Dongho drove them to Seongwoo's house in silent. The younger Kang didn't really know what happen or what to ask to his brother so he just sat there in silent. Fidgeting nervously. 

They reached the other's house minutes after and some of the others are there too. Waiting outside for Dongho.

"What are you guys doing standing outside of his house though. Let's go in."

"We've been trying to. We've buzz his bells several times and even tried to call him, but Seongwoo haven't picked up any of our calls and not even trying to let us in." Minhyun explained, punching the bell again for the nth time and still no answer. Guanlin tried to call Seongwoo's phone yet again but still it went straight to his voicemail. What on Earth is going on here. 

Then before they could question whether Seongwoo is in our alive, the gate to his house opens. Everyone looked at each other before they quickly went in and also closing the gate after that.

As they all reached at his doorstep, they heard loud cries coming and even someone running around. Seongwoo manage to open the door and they gasped at the latter appearances. He was in a state of mess right now. There is even bite mark on his hand which they sure of belongs to one of the twins.

"My saviors! Help me!" he pleaded, hands reaching out to anyone he could get his hand on. Which was Daniel's though. The younger man blushed and looked away. It was a sudden skinship and boy does he feels hot right now.

"Seongwoo what happen. You're all....what is going on." Sungwoon asked and the group steps in slowly. The latter couldn't answer him when a ball hits his head. Fuck that hurts.

"Daddy is a meanie!!!"

"You promise!!! No more leaving!!! You lied!!!"

"Daddy is......Daddy!!"

Oh so that is the crisis though and it's really huge. Judging by the state of his house, it almost looks like a hurricane just ran by and destroying everything in place. There were few broken small vases around. Books scattered every where and small pillows too. Some pencils, pen and paper are all also scattered all over the place. Sheesh it's really messy but they can't blame the latter. 

Seongwoo walks back in and try to grab Daehwi but the boy hits him and kicking all over. He even punch him few times, but it was not that painful although it's quite strong. Jinyoung ran into him and also starts hitting him with a pillow.

They watched the two boys having their tears trails down and wailing, sobbing and screaming around.

Dongho, Sungwoon and Taehyun looked at the four boys. Like they were demanding some explanation from them. Daniel however went to help Seongwoo. He couldn't bare to see the state Seongwoo is going through. He knows exactly how it feels to handle a serious episodes of temper tantrums. Although he could easily handle one boy alone he surely know that Seongwoo is having trouble trying to control two at the same time. 

"It's about the project. The one Seongwoo had talked about. Supposedly he have to fly to Italy next month, but something came up and Mrs. Ong had ordered for him to go there next week, or better yet in the next five days." Minhyun starts explaining, fixing his necktie in place but decided to loosen it. 

"Why though?" asked Taehyun, confused about why Seongwoo suddenly have to fly to Italy earlier than he should be.

"His mother said our rival company will be there when he is walking down the runway if he go to Italy next month. Said that they plan to sabotage his runway, so that's why she asked him to go earlier than he were scheduled. And you know how persistent Mrs. Ong is, and Seongwoo had to say yes. So I guess, the reason why the two boys are currently having a fit is due to him breaking the news to them."

"Which is a bad idea. They had done this before too. But this is the worst. They are rampaging the place down. No wonder it's a crisis to Seongwoo."

Dongho scratched his head and heave a sigh. Two temper tantrums needed to be control and they have to do everything they could in their power to make them calm down. And guess Seongwoo is in need of help. Badly though.

"Okay, well then. Operation in getting the twins to calm down starts now guys."

~

The group gave up in helping to calm the heck out the two boys down. And decided to clean up the house for Seongwoo's sake. Because he is also in an utter mess right now but thank god that Dongho brought Daniel with him. The younger happens to be very good in helping Seongwoo out.

He manage to reason with Daehwi, the younger twin out. Although he was still crying madly and angry at Seongwoo, while the other is handling Jinyoung with his best effort.

"Daehwi, you have to listen to your daddy. He needs to leave does not makes him that he is leaving you and your brother forever."

"But Daddy promised. He promised to never go and leave us again! He promised!"

"Yes he may have promised that but it's work, Daehwi. They need him. And your daddy is a very important asset to them that they needed him to be there."

Jinyoung butts in when he heard what Daniel just said to his younger sibling, who whimpers around in Seongwoo's arm.

"NO! We need Daddy more than they do! Daddy shouldn't leave. He should say no and stay with us instead! You promise Daddy!" Jinyoung starts hitting his daddy's chest again. Thrashing around in his arm as if he wants to be released by Seongwoo but the older only tightens his arm.

"Jinnie ah. Hwi ah. I am truly sorry that I have to leave and even break that promise. But I have to go. Although even Daddy doesn't want to go but I have to, babies. I'm really sorry. Daddy will make it up to you boys. I promise and this time I'm not breaking it. Please understand daddy. Please." he pleaded tiredly as he look at both his still sobbing sons, one in his arm and another in Daniel's.

He lean down to kiss Jinyoung's face. Peppering all over and hope that it relays the message of how much he loves him and then he moved to Daehwi who is still being held in Daniel's arm and lean down. His action actually made Daniel to feel all sorts of feelings. His cheeks starts to burn because they are standing so close and if he leans down and Seongwoo looked up, they would probably kiss.

After being kissed by Seongwoo for millions of time, finally they starts to relax but they are still sniffling and angry at Seongwoo.

The other sigh and with desperation showing in his eyes, Seongwoo looked at Daniel. There is only one thing left and Seongwoo feels that only Daniel is the best person for him. To help him.

"Daniel...please look after my sons while I'm away."

Daniel was taken a back by the request. "What? Me? But we barely know each other hyung. I mean, I barely know these two so how can I..."

"Trust me, they like you. I know because it shows in their eyes. Please Daniel. I beg of you to help in keeping them under control and in your care while I'm away. I'll leave some money for them and will even let you have a spare key to my house if you need them. Just please, please oh please Daniel. There is no other person that I think suitable enough to look after them. Not even those guys though and I'm sure that Jihoon will loves to have them. You can also stay in my house if you want to. So take the spare key and I've even stocked up our pantry for a month." 

Daniel try to find his eyes and trying to see if he was joking but he only sees such earnest and hopeful in the older's eyes. Desperations. And Daniel can't say no to those warm, tired and hazy eyes. He is just too whipped over this guy that he agrees to look after them while he's away. He only have five more days to go before his holiday ends. Maybe he could ask for another week to go and surely his father would understand.

"Okay, I'll do it."

And Seongwoo smiles after that. "Thank you...oh thank you so much Daniel. I'll make it up to you. And I'm sorry that we can't spend the upcoming weekend though. Like we had planned. But I'll keep that in mind and one day we'll have the time though."

"Yeah, and no problem. I will make sure that they are in good hands." Daniel smiles and looked down to the already quiet Daehwi which is fisting his hand on Daniel's shirt. And Jinyoung was gripping onto Seongwoo's collar and even have his small arms around his neck after calming down. Still sobbing but softly in Seongwoo's neck.

"No need to worry Seongwoo ah. We'll help in looking after them to and take turn to visit them at Daniel's." Dongho reassure the latter with a smile and the rest of them were doing the same thing. Daniel hand Daehwi over when the smaller boy starts to whimper around and make grabby hands to Seongwoo. Despite the twins are still upset over their daddy, they still loves him and right now they want to hug him.

So Seongwoo took Daehwi with his other arm after he carefully shift Jinyoung to his left arm. Daehwi immediately wrapped his arm around Seongwoo's neck too and whines. Now with the two boys in his arm, Seongwoo excuses himself and retreat back to his room since his sons had whines how tired and sleepy they are at him. It seems that the temper tantrums had drained all their energy out and make them feel sleepy.

They nods and let him leave. Daniel went along, saying that Seongwoo might need his help even though the older didn't say anything but when he sees Daniel following him, he didn't refused and just let the younger male tags along. Leaving the others in the living room, watching in amusement at the two males retreating backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!


	29. Bye Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo took the plane to Italy. Goodbye to the twins for now. Papa Niel is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for tonight!  
> Enjoy.

Seongwoo, the gang and his sons are now gathering at the airport on the day of Seongwoo’s flight to Italy. Ever since that day where Jinyoung and Daehwi were throwing their tantrums at him, Seongwoo have been spending time with them and make sure that he didn’t upset them and keep them happy.

His mother even came along Mr. Ong to visit the twins and even explain further to them with the most easiest way they could possibly understand them. Which they did because the twins are smart. Smarter than any other kids of their age.

When they walked around the airport, the twins had never let Seongwoo's hand go at all. None wish to let go so they keep holding onto his hand, walking with him on each side. Jonghyun and Minki ended up helping their friend with his luggage and backpack. They can't even say no when the only thing or person that disrupt the guy from pulling his own bag is his own sons. And that sort of time, they don't want to get the boys in a bad mood.

Their father is flying off to Italy in the next four hours, so they will give all the time they can for them to be with their father before they went to Daniel's home. Which the younger were with them along with Jihoon, his son.

Daniel walks beside Seongwoo with Jihoon holding his hand, eyes keep on glancing at Seongwoo's way. He is really, really whipped over the older and not to mention people at the airport found out that Seongwoo is going away, so there were lots of crowds gathering outside of the airport and inside that day. The security had to be double up since the latter is a star and not to mentioned he is accompanied by two other stars which is Minhyun and Guanlin. These three are the most hottest model among South Korea with their visuals are a killer.

"Geez, why do they have to be so fucking popular and attract as many people as they can whenever they go though." Minki winced and glares at all the fan girls that screams the three males name all over the place and flashing their camera at them, trying to get as many pictures as they can also recording a video.

This is so gonna get viral all over the media either today or tomorrow. But who cares since they are just accompanying Seongwoo until his flight to Italy.

They stay over at one of the airport cafe and ate something before Seongwoo heard the announcement for his flight. Everyone pasued when they heard it. 

“Seongwoo it’s time though. Your flight is here. It’s time to leave..” Minki got his mouth slapped by Dongho and Minhyun who both glared at him. Eyes staring daggers at the male that started to sweat. Minki's eyes were sort of asking for them to say something on why the hell did they shuts him up until it dawns on him even before Dongho and Minhyun could say anything. His eyes immediately turn away to the twins. Shit, he didn't mean to say that so bluntly.

Jinyoung and Daehwi's mouth starts to tremble, eyes began to get teary when it's time to split up from their father. Automatically their hands grab onto Seongwoo's, grasping for their dear life, as if it's the end of the world. Afraid to let go, they kept holding onto Seongwoo's even when the father stand up to leave along with their friends. He wanted to pay but they all insist that one of them will pay for him and his sons.

All the time, Daniel had his eyes trained on Seongwoo and the twins. Keeping watch and making sure that the father and sons are okay and always making sure that Jihoon would keep the twins company even when they held Seongwoo's hand. Trying his best to make the twins smile and keeping them distracted from any sorts of the adult's conversation about where will Seongwoo be staying or what are his flight number or what date will Seongwoo come back and etc.

~

At the gate, where every person need to get their baggage and passport checked, the group stop in their track when the supposed person who should be going through the gate paused and was standing with both Jinyoung and Daehwi tugging his hands, like they were trying to resist, force Seongwoo to stay and not leaving.

They all looked back to the father, sons but choose to keep their distance and let them have their own time. They went ahead to the gate where all the people that will be taking the same plane as Seongwoo is gathering, lining up to get their ID and passport check. 

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for them with Jihoon." Daniel said smiling at his older brother. Dongho nods and know that Daniel will be the best person to give a helping hand for his best friend, Seongwoo. And knows best how to handle kids.

"We'll be by the gate. Tell Seongwoo that he need to move fast." Dongho replies and walk off with everyone else.

Daniel then walked over to Seongwoo along with Jihoon and stood close by. Seongwoo seems to noticed his presence and choose to acknowledge him when the older slightly glance back over his shoulder.

The older crouched down, almost kneeling to get into the same eye level with his sons. Their eyes are getting more teary now, hands sweaty, mouth quivering as they cast their heads down, but not so much that Seongwoo can still noticed their facial expression. How their face fell when the thought of not gonna see Seongwoo for the next two or three days are starting. Their grips around the older's hand tightens. Seemingly not wanting to let go and let Seongwoo leave at all.

Seongwoo gave a small smile to his sons even though they didn't look at him but he still need to smile even if he is leaving, soon. Very soon. Seongwoo is reluctant to leave them but he is grateful to have Daniel that willing to help to look after them both while he's away. As plan and as promised that was made between the two, Daniel will stay at Seongwoo's house, because the twins didn't look like they want to leave the house at all, so Daniel have to temporarily moved into their house.

"Babies. Look at Daddy. I'm leaving soon and I want to look at you both for one last time before my flight. Actually, it won't be the last time because I will video call you two every single day through Daniel. So if you want to talk to me, go to Daniel okay. Now, please my pretty boys. Give daddy a smile."

They couldn't bare to life their head up but in the end they still did and small tears trailed down their eyes and Seongwoo quickly wiped them away and pull the two into a very tight hug.

"Don't cry. I'll be back before you even know it. Be good to appa Daniel while I'm away. Keep going to school and play. Eat all the food appa Daniel will make for you or even from the other uncles, yeah?"

He sigh and his eyes stung but Seongwoo blink the tears away and smile. Then Seongwoo gave them both a kiss and slowly the two smiles just a tad bit, and run back in to hug Seongwoo one more time.

"Love you Daddy."

"Call us all the time."

"And bring toys for us."

He chuckles at that and so did Daniel and their sons. Oops, when did it turn to be 'their' sons. Daniel flushed at the thought. He did not just think of Seongwoo's sons and his are theirs. Wait what is he talking about.

The older turn back to him, "Daniel ah. Take care of them for me."

The younger nods and smile, "Like a national treasure. Don't worry." 

The two stare at each other for a seconds and like someone gave them a light push, they hug and they sort of feel the sparks between them while they do so. Both finding that they each feels perfect in each other's arms and so their hugs tighten for a seconds longer before Seongwoo pulls away, flushed. So did Daniel.

~

Seongwoo walked through after his passport and ID got checked and soon he was waving his hands back to his sons and friends. Giving them flying kisses every where and finger hearts.

The group waves back at him and watched until Seongwoo disappear. All of them linger a bit more longer at the airport, checking Seongwoo's flight number through the board.

Soon the word 'boarding' turn into 'departing' and everyone ran to the big glass wall just to see and guess which is Seongwoo's Even if they can't tell which is Seongwoo is on, they waves their hands to every single airplane. 

Jinyoung and Daehwi did breaks down to tears still after Seongwoo was gone, leaving them behind and at Daniel's care. They have to be strong and be patience for their daddy. They believe he will be back and believed that Seongwoo is not gonna leave them forever. Never. He promised that. Things like that will never happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments.


	30. Everyday Jinnie & Hwihwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Seongwoo had left for Italy, and leaving his twins in the hands of Daniel. Daniel has to learn a thing or two about the twins. Since he's gonna live with them for the next couple of weeks and being a co-father to them on behalf of Seongwoo. Which was amazing by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More update in less than five days :DD  
> ENJOY!

“Let’s see what lies behind the book that Seongwoo hyung gave to me.” Daniel flips over the pages and his eyes went wide. He was amazed that a person like Ong Seongwoo that is a very busy person doing all kinds of modeling, CFing, filming, shooting, editing can have the time to organize and make a book of plan regarding the twins. It was tremendously thorough and full of helpful information for Daniel to fit his time with the twins, following every single schedule Seongwoo have written with bold marker and highlighter where it was important.

Daniel take his time going through the book since the kids are at school and he has exactly two hours to go before the kids coming out of school.

He flips over and over, reading every single of Seongwoo’s writing and when he came across a certain page, Daniel paused and smile.

_**EVERYDAY JINNIE & HWIHWI <3** _

_’Jinyoung loves to eat his pancake with apricot jam and with slight butter on top.’_

_’But Daehwi loves to eat his with blueberry and strawberry jam and top it up with some maple syrup.’_

_’Oh don’t forget the fruits. They need it as their last toppings for the pancake. Anything is fine, especially strawberry, raspberry, and cherry. It’s their favorite fruits’_

Daniel chuckles at that. Those fruits are not cheap and they are seasonal, so how can Seongwoo get his hand on those fruits anyway and even have a stash of it in his freezer too. Yes, he checked and there was a lot. He continues on with the tips. Might as well put it to good use though, since Daniel hardly know what the two boys like anyway. Except that they kind of taking Daniel as the second dad seriously and being very friendly with him.

_’I find it hard to believe that these two are even twins. They don’t really have anything in common much except for their way of talking. Loving to end each other’s sentences which I find it rather adorable and pure cuties too.’_

_’Jinyoung’s go to shampoo and body wash have to be orange and mango aroma, while Daehwi’s are vanilla and/or aloe vera. Or even peach.’_

_”Hey, peach is my favorite too.” Daniel talked to himself while he keeps reading. Finding that Daehwi likes peach just like he did, but not exactly his favorite fruit that he wishes to eat, or maybe it is. He continues on, too excited about what else he might find in the book, that he was overwhelmed and drown by it._

_'Jinyoung and Daehwi both love lilac and I'm not sure why. It's pretty simple looking flower but they seem to love it that much, that even to the point where we once passed by a flower shop, they had forced me to buy them some._ Random _fact though but guess it's still something I need to keep in mind.'_

_'Jinyoung is a cat person while Daehwi is a dog person or both since he doesn't mind having dog and cat in the same room. But Jinyoung is okay with dogs too so, guess the three of us are okay with either one of those furry critters.'_

"So they don't really mind if they have cats and dogs in their house. Nice, perhaps I could try and bring my little girls someday from Busan though," he said to himself again. As he was reading the book, he heard some barking coming from the kitchen and even meowing. Daniel glances over from the couch and before he knows it, two jumpy furry critters ran out from the kitchen. He was not really a dog person though but he's not afraid of it. Just surprised when he sees the Shiba Inu that remember Seongwoo had adopted with the twins. Then the small Birman kitten.

"Oh, it must be your time to eat. I'm sorry for that, too occupied with the book that I didn't realize that it should be time for your lunch. Come, let's see what Seongwoo hyung have in store for you though."

Like the two furballs know what he was talking about, they follow Daniel into the kitchen. Obediently sat on the floor with their small, tiny tails wags around in excitement. Daniel went through the pantry, and manage to spot the canned food and some crunchies. He took the canned food instead, one for the cat and one for the dog. He read it and check the expiry date before he opens it. The two canned are for babies still since technically they are still a pup and a kitten.

He rummages through the cabinet to find a spoon but was sure that Seongwoo might have to keep one especially to use for the pet's food. He can't go and take one that Seongwoo used for them to eat. No way. But thank god he found it because Seongwoo labeled it. 

"Damn this guy is really, pretty well organized. I have got to court him. Shit Daniel, what are you talking about." he shakes his head and headed to the shared bowl (divided into two attached bowl) where the two furballs are waiting for the food. He gave them a generous amount of food and watched them wolfing the food. Then he went to store the food and sealed with a plastic lid on and went out to go through the book again. But not before he glances at the clock wall.

"Ah! Wait, did I actually read the book that long though? Wow, how can I not realized that it's time to pick the boys out. Shit, better stepped on it before I'm late." Daniel quickly grabs his car key and ran out of the house. Using the key, he locked it and check it just to be sure and ran to his car.

~

"Appa is here. Quick Jinnie, Hwihwi. Let's go home." Jihoon happily said to the two boys, taking both of their hands and they sprinted off.

Daniel welcomed them with a wide smile, firstly taking Jihoon into his arm when the younger ran directly into his arm and gave Daniel a hug. While the two boys seemingly look shy to even give Daniel a hug. It's okay though because he's not their father but for now just their guardian.

"How have you boys been doing? Good? What have you learn from the teacher today, Hoonie?" he asked his son, poking on the smaller chubby cheek around which made Jihoon giggles.

"We learn a new way to remember ABC's while singing." Jihoon chirped bubbly at the thought when they all sand ABC song.

"Ah, that's great. Teach appa that later yeah." Jihoon nods and hums some song while Daniel averted his eyes down to the twins, who is holding each other's hand. He smiles and walked closer to the two even with Jihoon still in his arm.

"Jinyoung, Daehwi. Everything alright? You don't need to be shy around me, okay. Your father has put his trust on me to look after you both while he's away. Please don't be all awkward around me, okay."

"Okay, uncle."

"Nae uncle."

"What did I tell you....I mean, what did your father told you about calling me, uncle. He said to be comfortable and just openly call me daddy if you want to. He did say that you two will probably miss him so much and miss calling 'daddy' so just me call me daddy or dad or appa if you. I'd rather like that actually."

They both contemplate whether they should use that or not, but what Daniel and their father had said was true. They love having Daniel's company around now after Seongwoo had left for Italy a few days ago. They are still quite awkward around each other and have been restraining themselves in calling Daniel, daddy or even appa. Both felt slight at ease when they Daniel reach his hand down to ruffles their hair.

They smile up at the older man.

"Can we call you....appa too?"

"Like Hoonie?"

Daniel smiles wider and so did Jihoon (who has been anticipating for them to say that). 

"Yes, please do. Appa is fine."

Somehow their shyness disappears after that and they gave the man a hug. Missing the way they always ran to Seongwoo and hug their daddy's long legs before he scooped the two off the ground and gave them a proper hug.

~

That night, Daniel slept in the extra room with the boys. He didn't expect that Daehwi was very affectionate and clingy when it comes to sleep. Surprisingly Daehwi had stopped being shy about around Daniel, and now snuggling next to him with Jinyoung spooning his younger twin. The oldest twin is just still a tad bit shy around Daniel but had openly wanting to be close to him too. Not directly. Jihoon was sleeping on top of his body. Dead to the world while Daehiw and Jinyoung requested for Daniel to give Seongwoo a video call. Wishing to see their daddy's face before they go to sleep.

Despite the time difference, Seongwoo still picks up the call even though he was in the middle of rehearsal for the runway.

The twins beam and smiles widely when they saw Seongwoo's face appear on the tiny screen. Even Daniel was smiling at the older.

 _ **My babies.....**_ aigoo _ **Daddy misses you so very much. How are you boys doing?**_

"Good Daddy.."

"Appa Niel brought us to Mcdonald after he pick us up..."

"From school and we had new toys from..."

"The happy meal set!"

Daniel chuckles along with Seongwoo. Somehow he too misses Seongwoo's voice and his face. Wow, he's talking like he is Seongwoo's boyfriend or wife which is currently being the housewife, waiting for the husband to come home.

**_Is that so? Did you say thank you to him? Did they say thank you to you, Daniel?_ **

"They did. Before you ask, they didn't give me any troubles at all."

_**You've read my mind there, bud. Anyway, let me give the two a goodbye kiss.** _

Seongwoo makes a kissy face waiting for Daniel to give his phone to the twins. He couldn't help but cooed at the twins adorableness as they smooch the screen with a smacking sound when their lips collided with Daniel's phone. He hears the older laughing, and then Jinyoung's turn with giving Seongwoo the kiss.

"Miss you, Daddy."

"So very much. Come home soon.."

 ** _I will don't worry. Be good to Niel_** appa ** _and behave. Let's talk more tomorrow okay. Now go to sleep and good night babies. Love you both very much._**

Seongwoo blows a kiss from the other side and the two reached out and make a grabby hand like to get the kiss from Daniel, giggling before they wish him good night and say 'love you too daddy' in unison, and pass the phone back to Daniel.

**_Thank you for looking after them Daniel. They can be a handful but I'm sure they'll behave._ **

"Indeed they did, hyung. No need to worry about them. Good luck on your runway though. I'll text or video call you again when they ask."

**_Sure Daniel and thank you. Sleep tight._ **

They both wave their hands to each other and ended the call. Daniel yawns, glancing down to Jihoon who is still sleeping soundly, stroking his hair before he pulls the blanket over them all.

Daehwi snuggles closer, clutching the shirt Daniel is wearing. Jinyoung spooned him and try to reach out and grab on the end part of Daniel's shirt if he could.

"Good night Niel appa."

"Yes good night appa."

"Good night boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUdos! Comments!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	31. Everyday Jinnie, HwiHwi & Hoonie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel drags Jaehwan to help him with the twins and Jihoon. The boys misses their Daddy terribly and wanted to sleep in Seongwoo's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make it less than 8 days lol.  
> Sorry about that.

“How can someone like these kids have too many clothes, shoes and even toys at this age though. I don’t believe this and can’t believe that you talked me through this. I have work to do Daniel. I have no time to babysit any one of them with you.” Jaehwan huffed, puffing up his cheeks like a mandu.

It’s the second week of Seongwoo being away and for that week, Seongwoo was too busy that he rarely gets to talk or reply any of Daniel’s text. The event was going on all out and he was one of the most important asset for the people. Main model for the runaway.

Daniel came back with a bowl of hot popcorn he just popped in the oven. Until today he was still amazed by all of Seongwoo’s pantry being full with lots of food, ingredients and not to mention he even have stash, a big bag full of tasty, delicious, sweet of jellies. Which is Daniel’s favorite. Daniel lick his lips and reach his hand out to grab the bag of jellies, but not before Jaehwan walked in and slap his hand away. He whine and glare at his best friend.

"Jellies later, lunch now, idiot. The kids are waiting. Can you see they are staring at us with anticipation? Waiting on what sort of meal we are going to cook for them. Like I'm the 'best' cook ever that you called me over to help you." Jaehwan mocks while he finger quote on the 'best' part. The blonde rolls his eyes but his best friend are right about that part. Jaehwan is not the best but the worst person to ever cook anything and he recalls on why he asked Jaehwan to come over and help him with cooking lunch. The best would probably be Jisung and yet he didn't call for the older. Because he's on call so he can't do and ask him to come and help him up. 

Also, he know what Jihoon like and the boy would literally eat anything he made for him. But not the twins. Since it's the second week of him taking care of them, he literally does not have any idea what they like. He still remember the last week, for the whole they have been getting takes out for either lunch or dinner and that was actually not the best thing he should have done to a five years old kids. He should cook, like how their dad would have done for them, every single time.

"Sorry Jaehwan, but just that.....I don't actually know what the twins like. And I mean, I feel bad enough that last week, I've been only calling for take outs instead of cooking a decent meal. Yet they have never complained but ate the whole thing without saying anything. Now, I just feel like, I'm a bad example of a dad and needed to cook something rather than buying. So....please help me out and don't bail on me. I'm trying to get closer to those boys and well, I kind of succeeded and they are growing so fondly over me now."

"You wanted to get closer to them so that you can get closer to their 'dad' right." Jaehwan smirk, his shit eating grin says it all and Daniel hits him for that. Blushing intensely that his best friend really know the actually reason behind the 'plan of getting closer to his kids will makes you get closer to their dad' thingy. Fuck.

"Y-yeah well...I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-about." cursed for stammering and being so obviously that Daniel really wants to get closer to Seongwoo through his kids. That is bad though. Such a bad Daniel for using kids on trying to get to Seongwoo. 

"You're naughty though. Don't do that and used the boys for your own good. Anyway enough with that, let's see what he have in his pantry. It's like a food haven in here though. Damn look at all those food. How much does the guy spent for a month though?" Jaehwan gaped in awe of the full pantry filled with goody treats and foods and everything else in there.

"Well, he did sent me money at least three times in a week although I had keep telling him not to and the pantry is still very full of foods and yet he insisted and told me to just buy more that his sons like, which I was not sure of yet."

"Didn't he gave you the twins diary, journal or something on the day of his departure. Said that it contains almost every single information about the twins. Shouldn't there be something written in there about what they like to eat though."

Daniel snap and just remember about it. He stared at Jaehwan who gave him a disbelief look. How can he forget about that really helpful book full of great info on what the boys like and don't like. He'd once read it few days after Seongwoo's departure and then it just been left forgotten somewhere after that. 

"You've got to be kidding with me. How can you forget about that book. By all means did you read the whole thing or not?"

The blonde laughs, smiling sheepishly before he shakes his head. His friend smacks his head.

"Idiot. Next time read the whole book dammit. Then you could have guessed what they love to eat. How dense can you be when you're a brilliant surgeon, Kang Daniel."

"I'm sorry, just that my memory is bad. And I sort of misplaced it somewhere the next day after I've read it and now, well...when you ask me about the book, only just now I remembered it. Sorry, don't hit me!" Daniel winced, shielding his head with his hand when Jaehwan raised his to hit him again.

"You're an idiot. Unbelievable. Let's find the damn book. You owe me a full course dinner next time we hang out."

"Yes okay. I owe you now let's look for it and I'm really sorry."

~

"Niel appa, I'm hungry.."

"Me too, when is lunch starting."

"What's for lunch...we're so.."

"So very hungry and it's already.."

"Two in the afternoon.."

"Appa, I'm hungry too. Uncle Hwan, what's for lunch.."

The three boys starts whining, and getting sulkier and sulkier when they still haven't had their lunch and still waiting, sitting by the table staring at the two grown up rummaging around the house. Still trying to figure out where the book is. Jaehwan has been cursing for so many times whenever he pass by Daniel.

Daniel walks over to the twins room one more time, searching much more thoroughly through every nooks and crannies of the room until he came across a familiar pastel bluish purple book lying on the floor next to the side table of the twins bed. He widen his eyes and smiles, quickly grab on the book and yells out for Jaehwan to hear him.

"I've found it!!" and withing seconds Jaehwan came running into the room and he cheers in happiness. Finally able to stop this treasure hunting and starts going through the book.

They walked to the kitchen and sat down across the three boys, looking at them with a pout.

"Okay, okay. Food food food, what do Jinyoung and Daehwi likes to eat." they keep on flipping through every pages until the same page Daniel had read last week appears.

The two read through and like before, Daniel couldn't help but to smile at what is written inside, and so does Jaehwan. This is a life saver and a very well written journal about the boys. That even Jaehwan made a mental note if one day he got married and have kids, he might do the same thing like Seongwoo did. Buy a journal and write everything down about his kid and even about himself or wife just for a good measure.

_'Things you need to know about Jinyoung and Daehwi. They have a very big appetites. It doesn't matter either it's breakfast, lunch, dinner or even supper. If they skip breakfast, they will want a brunch. Now, what do they like? A friendly reminder for me since they loves a lot of foods though, more than I do.'_

_'Jinyoung loves anything that is simply sweet but it also have to be a bit sour and spicy. While Daehwi eats almost anything that he finds it tasty. Not very picky for Daehwi so you'll be good with anything you cook or what you gave him to eat. Now Jinyoung, since he likes sweet but a little sour and spicy is rather hard. Although recently, I find him eating almost anything now and didn't pick what he wants much just like Daehwi.'_

"Gosh, the boy sounded just like you Jaehwan. Picky."

"Shut up you idiot. I'm not that picky."

"Yes you are. You basically let us drive around the city looking for a restaurant that sells meat, which most of the restaurant we've passed by or walked in sells meat and is delicious too, yet you don't like it because of the environment? Seriously, that was bad though."

"Hey, I like places that gives a good vibe and welcomes you when you walk in to eat meat."

"Which none of it even make sense, stupid. In the end we went back to the first restaurant instead where you're commented that it have bad smells. Something like a meaty, raw smells. What do you expect it to smell like, your deodorant?"

"Shut up!"

"Ughh...you're the worst."

They continue on with the book again and the kids are still waiting, getting impatient by every seconds past.

_'The best kind of food that I found that both of them enjoys so very much is beef or chicken bulbogi, kimbap, or bibimbap. A simple dish that every one can make and it does not take too much time to cook. Go with meat more when it comes to bulgogi. They both extremely love meats, just like I do. Well, who wouldn't love meat right.'_

"So true." they both chuckles and proceed again.

_'Aside from the three dishes I've named, will be pasta, or mac and cheese, or even a simple tteokbokki. Cheese tteokbokki though. Mmm, it makes my mouth water just by imagining about it. Pasta, any kind is find but especially meatballs. Mac and cheese, hah it's a cheese heaven though. Also, you can give them finger foods, such as popcorn chicken, chicken wings, fried scallops, or fish cake, chicken skewer, chicken tenders and etc. Oh and don't forget the veggies. They love veggies, much to my surprise though. Cut them into finger food so that they could eat it even while they play around. Carrots, cucumbers, baby tomatoes, brussel sprouts, cauliflowers and even celery. Wait, add sandwiches as one of their favorite too. PB &J for Jinyoung and Chocolate Peanut for Daehwi.'_

Seongwoo listed a lot more foods that is well loved by the twins and it sure gave the two of them a spirit and courage to start cooking. Plus, Seongwoo even jotted down the way how he often cooked that best suited for the twins. And boy does he wrote very clearly though.

"Seriously though. I want to marry this guy. He's very....so very well organized and damn, I think I might be in love with him."

"Back off, Seongwoo is mine. I've mark him first and you can't have him."

"Easy there lover boy. I'm joking alright but still, Seongwoo will be such a great husband or wife if he's a she. Okay, let's just start cooking, on what he have written in the book."

"Right." Daniel turns his head and bow to the boys who is now very pissed off because they still haven't had their lunch. And their stomach is grumbling so very much now.

"FOOD!"

"NOW!!"

"APPA!!"

"Okay okay, food is coming. Relax, we'll get it done soon."

~

After some time, the two manage to get the food ready and now happily yet exhaustedly watched the three boys wolfing down their food. They ended up cooking a simple pasta after debating on what they should cook. And even, almost burning down the whole kitchen thanks to the two most, biggest worst cooker ever. Well, Daniel is a bit more decent cooked rather than Jaehwan.

Even though it's only pasta, it was well cooked and they are proud of how it turns out. The three boys keeps humming, delighted and squealing everytime they shove a forkful of pasta into their mouth. A glass of apple juice for each one and not forgetting the finger food Seongwoo had mentioned, which is a simple carrots chopped into a stick like.

And for the first time also, Daniel saw Jihoon eating his veggies without complaining or throwing it away. Perhaps it's because of the twins that Jihoon ended up eating it too. He watched how the twins spontaneously grab one small carrot and munch at it and jumps in their seat, happy. So Jihoon did the same thing and well, he seems to like carrot now. That's good though. At least Jihoon is getting the healthy, green food along too.

"Please tell me that I can go home after this." Jaehwa starts, after he finished off his own pasta and downing the coke.

"No, you're gonna stay and help me get them to bed. Like, really though. I need you to help me cleaning up the house too. Seongwoo likes it spick and span though. And I have done a very good job in maintaining it that way."

"Damn you Daniel. I'm not a maid but fine, you're still owe me those dinner and now even owe me a week off from my shift."

"That's impossible though. I'm not the boss of the hospital."

"Ah, but you are the son of the 'boss' though. So make it happen."

"You little shit, fine. I'll try and talk to my father and will inform you if he grant it."

"Hehe, deal."

Their day goes on with them cleaning up the house and play with the kids and clean the house again, feeding the three pets now with Mr Floppy joining in, courtesy of Jihoon want him to be there and make friend with Groot and Rocket. Help the boys with their homework and bathe them and everything else.

Until the sky getting darker and darker. Jaehwan is already dead to the world after he took his shower and passed out on the couch in the living room. Daniel cursed him for breaking his promise on helping him getting the kids to bed.

But thankfully the boys were very tired and really am sleepy that they almost passed out too once Daniel gets them ready, changing them into their pj's.

He was ready to get the twins in their room when he was stopped by them, halfway through their room. Jihoon is rubbing his eyes, sleepily in Daniel's arm. But he held it in and look down to the twins just like Daniel did. Confused on why they stopped Daniel from going further.

"Is something wrong boys?" Daniel asks softly.

"We want to..."

"Sleep in daddy's room."

"We missed him..."

"So very much... Can we?"

Daniel gulped at that. For the past week, he had never had the guts or the courage to check Seongwoo's room. Because it's the older's privacy and it's his room for god sake that he shouldn't disturb it anyway. But he can't say no to his kids that misses him dearly, and wanting to sleep in his room. That is cruel, even he knows it. He heave a sigh and nods. Slowly walked back to the first door they had came across earlier on. Stopping in front of it.

"I'll open the door and you boys...umm, sleep okay."

Jinyoung and Daehwi shakes their head and grip onto the hem of Daniel's shirt.

"Niel appa will sleep with us.."

"It's lonely without Niel appa.."

"Please sleep with us in Daddy's room tonight.."

"Pretty please.."

Daniel bit his lips. Hand clenching and unclenching and sweaty. His heart is hammering for god knows how loud and hard it is right now. Again, he wished to say no but he can't went these two cuties gave him the puppy eyes. Cute as a puppy. So he have to give in and sigh. They have to sleep though and it's getting late and Jihoon is already that sleepy and was about to drift into his dreamland.

Daniel huff, nervously grab onto the doorknob and twisted it open. He was greeted with a very well, clean room. Neat is the best describe to a such a clean room. This will be the first time he had ever step into the older's room and was able to see how it looks like. It was rather simple and classic. Very neat is what he can say repeatedly. The room is pretty big, with a king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, few small potted plants around, a vanity with various types of perfume is what Daniel thinks, a door must be leading to the bathroom and a closet, containing every single branded clothes the older have, for sure. There is a working desk and a small bookshelf too that is full of books. Two sides table and even an armchair placed next to the bookshelf. There is even some dumbbell laying around in one corner. The wall is painted with a beautiful radiant blue, almost like blue sky. One big rags lay on the floor.

The room is really cozy, that's for sure. Jinyoung ran in, grab onto the remote for the air conditioner and turn it on in full blast. Daehwi had jump into the bouncy, soft, comfortable bed and snuggles onto one of the fluffy pillow. Inhaling into it, to get a whiff of his dad. It almost made him cry when Daehwi could smell his daddy scent though. Jinyoung crawls up and hugging the same pillow that Daehwi is holding. And he too felt like crying.

Daniel panic, closing the door and went to the twins. He sit on the bed, gently lay the already sleeping Jihoon and tucks him in. He reached out to stroke the two boys hair and pulls them into a hug. Along with the pillow they still hold on tightly.

"Shh, there there boys. Don't cry. Please don't cry. Your daddy will be home soon, before you know it. Don't cry. Everything will be okay." He kissed the crown of their head to ease up the sobbings.

Both clutching on his shirt while they still hold the pillow with Seongwoo's scent on it.

"We m-miss him..."

"So..so much.."

"I know, I know you do. But stay strong and don't cry. He'll be back, soon. So you have to stop crying okay."

They sniffles a few more times before it dies down and their breath evens out, slowly. Both are now in deep sleep as they keep the pillow, hug it tightly into their arms even after Daniel tucks them in and took the free space next to them, to sleep.

He sigh and felt relax when he too could smell the older's scent through his blanket and the pillow he used to rest his head. Damn, it might be one of his favorite smell now. Seongwoo's scent is intoxicating him, making him drowsy and wanting more of it. Shit, that is how super whipped Daniel is over Ong Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!  
> Too lazy to check on the typos. Will check it out later ;3


	32. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo called Daniel one night.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

”Dad, Jaehwan asked me to ask you if you can give him a week off somewhere around the end of this month?” Daniel started, sipping the coffee that Mr. Kang had make for them.

Mr. Kang look back at his son with a raise eyebrow. “Why did you have to ask me then if he’s the one who wants to take the leave.”

”He’s blackmailing me. No, I’m joking. I’d owe him one since he’d help me once with the kids few days ago so I guess it’s something I should be helping with and plus he’s actually scared of you. Saying that you have this ‘stay away’ aura around you.” Daniel chuckles when he remember how Jaehwan had said that. He was deeply terrified over the old man.

”I am not that scary at all. So you are helping a friend out is that what you mean?”

”Yes, that’s right.”

”Alright, consider it done then. Tell Jaehwan to come and see me after his shift today. Don’t tell him that I’ve granted his leave since I still want to hear it from him.” Mr. Kang said, smiling at his son who smiles back at him with his dimple and bunny teeth sticking out.

”You’re the best dad. I’ll tell him later then.”

~

”Daniel! What did you say to your dad though? Why did he want to see me? Am I in trouble? Did you get me in trouble by saying something bad about me? I swear if you did, our friendship is through.”

”Relax Jaehwan, it’s nothing serious. Trust me and no I did not say anything bad about you or told him that you did anything bad. Who do you think I am.” Daniel scoffed, shoving Jaehwan away from him lightly and walk down the hall, glancing back to give Jaehwan a smug smirk. 

"You're dead if Mr. Kang gave me a warning or something, Kang freaking Daniel." Jaehwan stomped off, with his puffy cheeks towards the director's office. 

Daniel snickers and continue walking to start his round of the day. His holiday ended and so he had to come back to work after he's taken three weeks off when it should have been two weeks. His father granted him the extra week when he pleaded to him, saying that he had to take care of the two boys which he was trusted to by Seongwoo. The same Ong Seongwoo even his own father know off and is actually a huge fan of his. The perks of being a godly handsome guy. He even remembers that Mr.Kang even asked him to get his autograph if he could which he will when the guy came back from Italy. And somehow Mr.Kang even noticed that Daniel has been very bashful and shy whenever he talks about Seongwoo, and even force him to confessed about how he feels about the handsome model. Never in his life, he would straight up confessed that he is gay and really whipped over the model to his father. Not even to his mother.

But Mr. Kang didn't gave him any sort of disapproval look or felt disgusted of finding out his son's orientation. Instead, he gave his son a two thumbs up and even gave him advise on how to woo the guy like how he did to his mother when he was young. They had a good laughs and Daniel thanks his father for being supportive and accept on how he is.

~

It's almost the last week of Daniel babysitting the boys and a few days before Seongwoo's return to Seoul, and Daniel have grew very fond of the twins that he wish and hope that the week won't end, because he actually love being with them and the twins do too. They grew attached to Daniel that they now often called him 'Appa' instead of 'Niel Appa.' now, much to Daniel's delight.

He had been busy after he'd came back to work and most people are once again came looking for him everytime there are cases that they couldn't handle. So Daniel had to sometime asked his friends to check the boys out or fetch them from school and later he will pick them up at their place. Thankfully his brother, Dongho and Sewoon is free for almost the whole week, so had asked them to alternately look after them, which he was really glad that they did.

Dongho has been very good, naturally to Jihoon since he is the boy's uncle while the twins are a little bit scared still over him even though he had known him too when they first came into Seongwoo's life. But, much to Daniel's surprised, the twins somehow have also grew fond  over the older Kang brother after they spent two days at his house along with Jihoon when Daniel had to stay at the hospital in that period of time.

Dongho may be looking like a gangster and scary and also intimidating, but he such a soft puppy on the inside and loves children so very much. Despite being a strict lawyer of justice, you can never judge a book by it's cover.

When neither the two can look after them, it's up to Seongwoo's friends whom often came over to check on the twins, since Seongwoo had asked them if they could help Daniel if he needed their help, which Seongwoo had notify to Daniel before his friends came over. Once, Daniel unconsciously whined at the older male when one of the twins had a major break down, all of a sudden and he needed help to calm him down. Which is Daehwi. The younger twin have always been the most emotional among the two and will often cry when he is upset about something. Especially now with Seongwoo being away. His mood swings so often that even Daniel had trouble handling him.

His phone rings, without looking at the ID, Daniel pick it up as he stride through the hospital going to his room to rest.

"Kang Daniel."

**_Hey Daniel._ **

Daniel stop his track, frozen when he heard the voice. Very familiar that he had to pull his phone away for a short while to see who it was. Seongwoo's name flashed on the screen. Oh damn, it had been a while since he last heard the guy's voice or even see him. Daniel clear his throat before he respond.

"Hey, Seongwoo hyung."

**_Hey, uh am I bothering you with anything. If I do, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to disturb._ **

"Oh no no, you didn't and I was just walking back to my room at the hospital."

**_Oh, so you're not at home then? Gosh I'm sorry though. For calling you in the middle of...uh, night right? In Seoul right now?_ **

"Yeah, it's night time. If you want to talk to them, you can call Dongho. He's looking after them on my behalf."

**_Nah that's okay. I've called him earlier on though and spoke to them too. Daehwi cries again but he sounds better than he was previous times. Jinyoung is being a strong boy and seemingly trying his best not to cry even though I could clearly hear him sobs._ **

They both chuckles and Daniel couldn't help but to smile when he heard the older's beautiful's voice. It somehow makes him feel all warm and relax. 

**_Daniel, listen. I called actually to ask if you.....uh, if you're free one day after I came back to Seoul, which is in another two days though. Just wanted to know if you....maybe want to go out and um, perhaps have lunch or dinner with me? Call it a treat, uh....A gift, sort of....a thank you gift for looking after my twins for the past three weeks._ **

Daniel's heart starts to hammer loudly, so furiously that it could almost ripped out from his chest, plus his cheeks burns as he stood there like a mannequin, clutching his chest while some of the nurses and even visitors look at him weirdly. It almost feels like his air was sucked out of him and he was left there gasping, unable to breathe for almost a few minutes because he was too shocked when Seongwoo calling to ask him out. FOR A DATE! Wait is it even a date?

**_Daniel? Hello? You there?_ **

"Yes! I-I mean...yes, yes I-I'm here. Sorry uh."

**_Did you blank out? Did I make you nervous that you happens to zoned out for a short moment?_ **

He can feel that his blush creeps down until his chest, and his ears are burning too. Does Seongwoo have a six sense or a god's eye just like from the Fast & Furious looking at him from Italy?

"I...I uh, umm...yeah. I...well." what the fuck is wrong with him. How can he stutters at that moment when his super duper handsome guy he's having a crush on, or maybe already turn into love now is asking for him to go on a date. But maybe it's only a simple, friendly lunch between friends and Seongwoo's doesn't think of it more than how Daniel think it is.

**_Hahaha, Daniel calm down. Just say yes or no and we'll be fine. So...._ **

Seongwoo is waiting for him. Waiting for an answer on his offers on taking Daniel out either for lunch or dinner. Just the two of them. Wait, is it really just them and no kids around?

"Just us?" he blurts out and he hate himself for that. Slapping his mouth after the words slips out. Mentally cursing in his head.

**_Yes. Just you and me. No Jinyoung or Daehwi or Jihoon. But just the two of us. You and me. For lunch or maybe dinner. How about it? Yes or no?_ **

He swears that he could hear Seongwoo smiling at him or maybe even, if, blushing just like Daniel.

"Yes, I would love that." he manage, heart still hammering like crazy that he had to gave a few punch to calm himself. He could break down right there and perhaps getting a heart attack by the sudden offer from the older. His crush that it might already be in love now. Yes, Daniel is really in love with the older. Yeap, truly, definitely am. 

**_Great! It's a date then. I'll see to it when I come back. Let's meet up...uh, we will meet up since you have to pick me up and surely the boys wants you to come and fetch me at the airport. Can't wait._ **

_Fuck! Seongwoo said it's a date! He just said that it's a DATE! OH MY GOD!! Plus he sounded so happy and excited though. Oh damn, oh god please have mercy to my poor heart and soul._

**_Well then, guess I'll leave you to your work. Have a good night Daniel. See you in two days. Can't wait. I missed you._ **

"Sure and....what?" before Daniel could say more, the call ended and he was once again find himself standing there like an ice log. Eyes wide like a freaking alien saucer. He thinks he might need to see the cardiologist because his heart can't take it. His blood pressure is probably increasing and his cheeks burns again that it could remain as it is. 

"Seongwoo........did Seongwoo just said that......he....missed me?"

Daniel is flying. Soaring through the sky right about now. And he can probably die with happiness and go to heaven. After he registered what Seongwoo had said, at the last part. Daniel is now jumping around, skipping like a child after he was just praised or get's a new candy from his favorite shop. Everyone in the hospital is looking at him with quizzical look. Weird out on how Daniel, the well known surgeon is being all giggly and giddy. 

Ong Seongwoo just break him. And he is definitely, thousand percent sure that Seongwoo is in love with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Typos will be around (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)


	33. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo returns from Italy and Daniel came with the twins to fetch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their date will be on the new chapter. Don't worry, it is happening :3

Jinyoung and Daehwi were super excited today and they are basically jumping around in Daniel’s car as they keep reading loudly to every passing sign board. Until the word Incheon Airport came into view, they both became more excited than ever. Squealing and eyes sparkles. Also they were giggling like a little girl.

”Daddy! Daddy!”

”He’s coming home! He’s almost home!”

”Palli palli appa!! Daddy is waiting!”

”Yes yes, palli! He is waiting for us!”

Daniel and Jisung who happens to tag along with them laughs and could help but to cooed at the two boys ever since they started singing into one of the nursery rhymes and reading all the sign boards and munching into their favorite finger foods that Daniel had packed for them just like from the book Seongwoo had given to him. Full of healthy snacks and no sweets. Not that it matters since the twins practically eat every single green leafy stuff and fruits. Jihoon had grew attach to those food as well. And Daniel is very happy for that and proud that finally even Jihoon eats his vegetables by himself and did not push them away or throw it aside.

”I’m still quite amazed and amused that those kids father could trained his sons well into eating fruits and vegies without needing to force them to. While you have trouble into talking Jihoon in taking them.” Jisung eyed the boys from the rear mirror, smiling as they keep singing and eating at the same time.

Daniel visibly pouts, taking the left turn to Incheon airport, “Shut up hyung, at least now he’s eating them and it thanks to the twins that Jihoon is finally eating them without me needing to force him to. I’m still am a proud father anyway.”

”Yes yes, you are indeed. It’s good. Little kids these days are smarter and some time they tend to out smart us. Anyway looks like they are getting jumpier though.”

Jisung pointed out when the view of the airport came and Jinyoung and Daehwi both screams and jumps out from their seat and plastered themselves to Daniel’s window’s car. They are super excited. Very happy to finally able to see their father again after spending the entire three weeks without him and bored of just looking and talking to Seongwoo via video call.

”Daddy coming home~ Daddy coming home~“

”Tell the world that Daddy coming home~”

Daniel and Jisung laughs together because of how happy the twins are. Although they usually are a happy sprite when Seongwoo was not here but this is the most happiest times that they ever see happening in front of them. They are much more happier than they are before. Jihoon too is as happy as they are.

~

Seongwoo safely landed and was waiting for his luggage. He taps his feet, waiting patiently. He’s really anxious, even during he’s in the plane, Seongwoo had been anxious to get home because he can’t wait to see his sons, can’t wait to see Daniel. Oh yeah, he is definitely in love with Daniel. No, he already am in love with him since the first day they met, except that Seongwoo never really acknowlegde his feelings, denying every now and then until they spent times together with their kids that one weekend. And everything changes. He may have been attracted to Daniel since the beginning but he never wants to admit it.

However now he is so sure about his own feelings and would like to say it. Admit it that he loves Daniel and yes, he wants to be with Daniel. And guessed that even his own sons had saw through him when they gave that doodles sort of letters to him one day. That is why two days ago, Seongwoo ask Daniel out for a lunch or maybe dinner date. And he was jumping in pure joy when Daniel said yes.

Seongwoo's broke out of his mind when his luggage came to view. Quickly grabbing it and made his way to the arrival's gate. He is excited yet nervous to see Daniel since he had told the younger that he need to get him, give him a ride since Minhyun had taken his car home on the day of his departure.

Also in the midst of his excitement, Seongwoo is also so very tired. The twelve hours long flight makes him exhausted to the point of knocking out if he ever find a bed somewhere in the airport. And he's dirty, in desperate need of a nice hot shower or maybe soak in a bubble bath too. Either one is fine for him. He seriously need the rest and the jet lag is slowly getting to him now after he landed. Seongwoo might need to re-adjust his time differences after spending three weeks and getting adapted to their times. Now he need to get back and get use to Seoul's time now.

"Daddy!!"

"There he is!! Daddy!!"

Seongwoo snaps out of his thought when he heard someone super excited voices calling to him. He knows exactly who they belongs to. The owners of the said voices jumps around and waves their small hands to get his attention. A big wide smiles lights up their faces. Their smiles were mirror by Daniel and Jisung and so does Jihoon.

When he was close enough to the entrance, to the two small smiling so brightly, happy, jumpy boys. They both barrels over him, knocking Seongwoo to the ground. Too happy to finally able to hug Seongwoo once again, for real this time and to see him in reality rather than virtually.

They ignore the eyes looking at them, but not until severals of them realized who he was. Who they are. Some of them started to take his photos once they know that it was the model, Ong Seongwoo and his two adorable twin sons.

"Welcome home Daddy!"

"Yes Daddy, welcome back!"

"I'm home babies. I missed you two so much."

"Us too, daddy. Never leave again."

"Promise us that Daddy. Don't leave. No leaving us again."

"Cross my heart."

They squeals and nuzzles closer to Seongwoo's chest, hugging him tighter. Showing no signs of letting go, Seongwoo keep his arms around the two and try to gets up, with the help of Daniel and Jisung who walks over to him.

"Welcome back, Seongwoo hyung." Daniel smiles, grabbing his arm and help him stand up while Seongwoo still had his arms wrapped around the two boys, who clungs to him like a koala now. Both boys had their arms around his neck and was burying their face into the crook of Seongwoo's neck. Sniffing in the scent of their daddy. Purely Seongwoo that they misses so much.

"Thanks. Finally am home and glad that it's over." he sigh, feeling all the sores coming over his body. He really need to sleep now and might take a few days off just to rest and lazed around the house and spend his times with his twins now that he's back. And surely the two boys will make all sorts of excuses to skip school just so they could stay with Seongwoo and cuddles with their most, favorite person in the entire universe. 

"Hey Seongwoo. Welcome back to Seoul." Jisung came, patting his shoulder and smiles at him, helping with the luggage.

"Thanks Jisung hyung. Please take me home. I'm dying for a nice hot bath and really miss my bed." Seongwoo moans, fantasizing of his comfortable, fluffy bed back at home. Couldn't wait to dive in.

"Sure will. And you do need that bath. You stink." Jisung teased, fanning and scrunching his nose. Seongwoo jabs him even when he is holding onto his two sons. While Daniel can only chuckles and grab on Jihoon's hand and they all walk away.

~

Seongwoo did get his day off after that long travels from Italy to Seoul. More like, his mother gave him like a two weeks off just so he could rest and stay hidden for a short moment since the runway in Italy was a total blast, and was the most successful one after he came and modeled for the whole event. It kills practically every single designers that his mother had tried to get her hands on. After the event ended, Mrs Ong gets a tons of calls from every single agency, company that wishes to sign up to be their designer. All admitting that Seongwoo did a very splendid job that Mrs Ong had to reward his son with a two weeks off. No need to model or come to work. Which is what Seongwoo really wanted.

He slept for one whole day and was too lazy to even get up and cook for the two boys. So he called for a one day maid just to clean up the house and cooked for them. Jinyoung and Daehwi does not complaint at all but just happy that Seongwoo is back and will always be there when they come back from school.

They did sleep with Seongwoo that night after he came back from Italy. Saying that they don't want to be seperated from him ever again. And Seongwoo had to cradle the two and lulls them to sleep even though he was tired. His most important person in the world is his two sons. He prioritize them more than himself. 

Daniel came over the next day after he fetched the boys for Seongwoo although he was busy. Seongwoo told him to come in and offers him to stay for dinner which he remembers owning Daniel one. Although it's practically not what he had expected, but who cares. As long as he could spend some times with Daniel and Jihoon together with the twins, is more than enough for him.

Also, he still remembers the date he asked Daniel few days ago, which even Daniel is thinking about. 

"How does Friday night sound though." Seongwoo starts, shoving the spoonful of his food he'd cooked earlier for the five of them. Eyes wandering on Daniel.

Daniel blinks, confused but quickly register what Seongwoo just said. More like, just noticed that he was actually talking to him.

"Friday....I mean, for?" Daniel said, rather cutely and confused although he knows what Seongwoo is talking about. It's about their promised date.

"Oh please. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Seongwoo snorts, eyes rolling.

"Remind me again please. I want to hear it."

"You're awful."

"But in a good awful way." Daniel wiggles his eyebrows at Seongwoo while he smirks. 

The three boys keep staring at the two of them, back and forth as if they were enjoying this sort of romance between their fathers. Although they are not sure if they could say this is romance.

"I'm asking, if Friday is okay for you to go out on that date I've told you days ago." a tint of blush creeps over Seongwoo's face. He was trying his best not to stammer when he say what he wants.

"It does sound good. And promising." Daniel admits, also blushing at the thought of finally he's going on a date with the Ong Seongwoo he have been crushing on.

"Good, because I'm not gonna ask you again. Then, Friday at 8? I'll fetch you. Just wear something casuals. No need for those tux or suits." Seongwoo shove the meat into his mouth, eyes casted down on his plates, embarassed and sort of feels like the meat is more interesting rather than looking at Daniel. The blush gives away his shyness.

"Cool. Friday at 8 sounds good. I'll be waiting then. Can't wait." Daniel replies also casted his head down. Too shy to look at Seongwoo even though the older is looking away from him. He can't hold up his feelings. If he could, he would really want to just jump on top of the table and kiss Seongwoo square on the mouth right at that moment. But he have to hold himself. Calm his horses down.

They gets into a very comfortable yet awkward silent as they both keeps on eating dinner and only the clashed of their forks and spoon on the plate surround the room. And not to mention the small, very light giggles sounds at the background. Coming from the three boys.

They love where this is going and sort of understand what they are talking about.

Oh boy how they really wanted this day to happen. Nobody is gonna ruin their father's date coming this Friday. They will make sure that nothing will gets in the way and will make sure that they both confess and perhaps share a nice, sweet kiss if they could. 

Daddy and Appa needs to be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos.


	34. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel went for their very first date, without their sons tagging along.

Daniel was panicking, anxious, nervous, and everything else that you can named it. He was running around his room, hands flailing over his head, hitting himself, pinching himself and so on since an hour ago. And while he does that, Jisung and Woojin have been staring and sighing every single time.

”Do you think this looks good on me? No, I think this one does...Wait! Wait don’t answer that...how about this one? Good right...right.”

He throws out all sorts of shirts he have on his bed, which didn’t really have that much of differences except the color. Or even the patterns that imprinted on the fabrics.

It’s Jisung’s day off and he should be at home, sleeping but instead Daniel calls him and said it was an emergency. A serious one that he needed the older’s help and when he did arrived at Daniel’s house and found out that the emergency was actually Daniel being unable to choose on what to wear to his date tonight with Daniel, makes Jisung wanted to chop his balls off. While Woojin had to skip his dance class and came by with the same reason Daniel gave to Jisung.

”Daniel, you know that Seongwoo told you to wear anything casuals and nothing fancy right. So go with your usual plaid shirt or your favorite flannel. You have tons of those.” Jisung sigh, seemingly annoyed that Daniel told him to come over since this afternoon to help him choose.

”Okay but which one is better? Plaid or flannel?” Daniel ask as he went in to find the collection of his plaid and flannel clothes.

”They are the same looking clothes Daniel.” 

“No it’s not. Plaid and flannel are different.”

”It’s the SAME. Just it was named differently. Same patterns but maybe made by different materials, fabrics whatever. Just pick one already.” Jisung had had it. He doesn’t care if plaid or flannel are two different clothes because for him it looks exactly the same.

Daniel pouts and stared at the clothes lay on his bed. Woojin and Jisung are getting inpatient as they kept looking at Daniel's broad back. Foot tapping softly on the wooden floor of Daniel's bedroom. The blonde paced around his room, a finger tapping on his chin and eyes glued to the said clothes still.

Jisung groans, hands running over his face as he had enough of this idiot being unable to choose on what to wear.

"DANIEL IT'S FREAKING THE SAME COLOR! JUST PICK ONE ALREADY AND GET READY! For heaven sake!"

Daniel jumps and rub his neck. He smiles foolishly at the two friends if his back and took the red flannel with him and went to change. He is super excited and agitated for this date. He is not sure where Seongwoo is taking him but the older did say that it's no where fancy. Good, he'd didn't mind going to a small stall to eat too since he is much more comfortable that way. Not like Daniel never eat anything fancy or expensive. He did, and even took Jihoon with him one time to celebrate his birthday. Although the boy made a bit of a mess back then, he didn't mind since Jihoon was extremely happy. And he is happy too.

~

Jihoon was playing around with his toys and his a drawing sheet he had pulls out of his room, back and forth going on to draw something. While he did so, Daniel had already changed and all ready for his date. He had asked for Jisung and Woojin to babysit Jihoon while he's out for dinner (dinner date) with Seongwoo.

He came out and fix his earrings he had on him. It dangles when he moves around. It has been a while since he last wore his earrings, so when he wore it again tonight, it felt weird. Perhaps it's because he is so used into not wearing any while he works that had him feel weird just looking at them. But all the while, he kills the look. Earrings made him look manlier and more sexier than without it. His red flannels clungs his muscular body perfectly with a black shirt accompany by it too. Since Seongwoo said wear anything casual, so he did go with the best casual looks he could pull off.

He looks like a college student again. But he didn't mind about it one bit. He's not even that old anyway. Still in his twenty's.

"Looking good, Daniel. Seongwoo is gonna drool all over you tonight." Jisung teased, poking him around. Woojin on the other hand gave a small woo at the back.

"Shut up hyung. Bet he's the one who is gonna kill me with his killer looks."

"Nonsense. You both will be the death of each other." 

The blonde male punch his arm that kind of hurt. But soon breaks into a laughter as they wait for the man to come and get Daniel. At the moment, he just needed to keep himself calm and the only person that could makes him like that is Jihoon. 

"Appa looks good. Say hi to Seongwoo appa later." Jihoon said and actually made Daniel a bit surprised by what he just called Seongwoo. 

_Did Jihoon realized that he called Seongwoo....Seongwoo appa?_

Jihoon smiles at him and continue on drawing on the sheets with his crayons. Jihoon didn't dare say that he is actually feeling all too excited as well just like Daniel did. He really had wish this to come true for so long now and it is happening tonight. His appa need to get Seongwoo tonight. Kiss him or hug him or say that he loves him. As long as Jihoon can call him 'appa' to once they are dating.

~

Seongwoo runs his fingers over his hair which is cover with some gels. He pushed them up to reveal his forehead. He had once or maybe twice heard people saying that he looks extremely more handsome and manlier with his hair pushed up. And with his forehead revealed to the world. So he did so for tonight. Hoping that Daniel might finds him attractive. 

"You're gonna kill the people later, Seongwoo." the voice said all of a sudden and Seongwoo turn around.

"It's more for Daniel rather than the others, Minhyun." he said nonchalantly and turn back to check on his clothes. He's wearing a turtleneck tonight and a thin cardigan to top it off. Fixing them up before he heads off.

"Do you think this is okay? I mean, does it look casual though?"

"A turtleneck with a cardigan? Yeah it looks okay. You pulls anything off with whatever you wear though. You're a model so relax and plus it's only a dinner date." Minhyun replies.

"No daddy.." suddenly another voice came in and pushes through Minhyun who was standing by the door off Seongwoo's room.

"Change..."

"Wear this..." Daehwi runs into his closet and took out a pullover for Seongwoo.

"This....you should wear this." Daehwi beams happily, pointing at the fabrics he's holding.

"A pullover?"

Daehwi and Jinyoung nods their heads. They eyed the clothing piece and proceed to ask Seongwoo to change and he did. Since it's a request, chosen by his sons so how can Seongwoo say know. Plus it does look even better and more casual rather than him wearing turtleneck and a cardigan.

Seongwoo quickly changed, with the help of his babies while Minhyun is laughing his head off as he watched the trio. Seongwoo keep on snapping at him, telling him to look away while Jinyoug and Daehwi strip him off, leaving his pants on.

Once he's out and changed into his pullover, the twins gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Liking how their daddy looks now. 

"This is more than okay, Daddy. Now get appa for us..."

"And take him home.."

"Or the hotel..."

Seongwoo gasps, mouth swung open when he heard what the twins just said and quickly glared at Minhyun, with a judgemental look.

"Is this your doing? If not than it's probably Minki or Dongho." he said, eyes narrowed as if he was boring hole into Minhyun's skull. Can't believe that his babies just said that. Something that they shouldn't talk about. 

"I'm innocent but I can't say that Minki or Dongho are. You know how those two are." Minhyun stifles a laugh, looking away as he brought a hand up to his mouth. Seongwoo grab his cardigan that he took off and throws it at Minhyun.

"Those two are dead."

"Enough Daddy. Time to go..."

"Niel appa is waiting.."

"You have to go now.."

"Have a nice date, daddy.."

They both tugs on the hem of Seongwoo's pullover and pulls him down so that they could give him a kiss on both side of his cheeks. It was wet with a smacking sound but Seongwoo can take it since they are his babies. He smiles and gave them a kiss too before, checking himself once over and fix his hair a little bit and heads out. He took his overcoat with him since it's pretty cold night out.

"Get them to bed by ten Minhyun. I'm don't want them to stay awake when I come home. If they are, I'll screw you." Seongwoo threatens, putting his shoes on before he is out of the house, leaving them be and ready for his dinner date with Daniel.

~

It was silent in the car ride to the place Seongwoo had planned on taking. He still hadn't told Daniel to where exactly they are going for and have dinner. Just that Seongwoo had once told him that he will take him someplace cozy and not that fancy. So he just have to wait for it once they've arrive there.

Instead of talking, trying to break the silence, Daniel stared out of the window, looking over the view of the night city, full of lights and lots of people still walking about around the place, going on with doing their own work, going for dinner or just practically trying to get home before it was late at night.

"How was your day at the hospital?" Seongwoo finally open his mouth. Eyes still trained on the road. The younger turn his head.

"Good, uh not really that good? I mean you know how hospital are. Busy busy busy that it makes me all dizzy." he laughs, thinking about how it rhymes.

Seongwoo did the same, "I know what you mean. Every professional work is busy, but I can see that hospital are way more busy than others. How are you handling anyway? Being a very high paid surgeon with a gifted hand."

"Ugh, please don't start hyung. I don't really have that sort of hands. People are exaggerating. I mean, it's cool and all but you know, it's quite tiring when people can't seems to stop bothering you because of your high reputations, and on that title they gave me. God Daniel. It's really funny to hear that. I am no god." he sigh softly, hooking his chin with his hand.

"Is it? Hm, I can understand you. I am in the same spot as you are. In my company, people loves to look up on me and asked for my opinions on what should they choose or go for. Or how should they posed for the camera, etc. It's tiring but since I'm the most wanted model in the century." Daniel snorts at that which made Seongwoo glared at him before he continues, "As I was saying, not that I'm bragging but it's the truth. People can't seem to leave me alone. I told my mother that even though I'm busy with all the photo shoots and editing, I won't stay up until night time since I have my boys waiting at home. So yeah..." he paused, eyeing the streets and give a signal when he need to take the right turn.

"Ah, same but being on call is not easy. You are bound to be called in the middle of the night if you're at home. But I don't usually stay at home if I'm on call, I would rather stay at the hospital and asked my brother to look after Jihoon for me."

"Yeah, same. I would usually ask Minhyun or Jonghyun to keep an eye on my babies if I have to go outstation or something."

Their conversation puts on a halt when Seongwoo parks the car which indicated that they have arrived at their destination. Daniel glance out to the shop. His eyes grew wide at the signage.

"Aori Ramen? Really?" he sounded excited because Daniel have been dying to try them. He had once heard his co-workers and nurses talked about how good the ramen here which makes his salivate just by hearing about it. Although he was free all of the two weeks, no, three weeks, Daniel was busy babysitting. So he didn't have the chance to ever go and eat at Aori Ramen. Tonight, he was extremely thankful that Seongwoo actually granted his wish even though he didn't tell him that he is dying to eat here.

"Yeah, why? You don't like ramen? We can always go somewhere else if...." Daniel shakes his head before Seongwoo could even finish.

"No, no. I love ramen hyung. Actually I have been yearning to have a taste of Aori Ramen. So, thank you for bringing me here tonight." Daniel smiles until his eyes turns crescent and nose crinkles. He was cute, just like a big puppy. It made Seongwoo's heart all flutter up, beating fast when he sees Daniel smiles like that. 

_Shit, I need to see a doctor._

~

They got seated immediately since Seongwoo made a reservation, just in case that tonight it's full because usually they are. Every time he heard people say that Aori Ramen always fully booked and it's not easy to get in without making any reservation. So he did made a reservation just so he could take Daniel there with him and gets to enjoy the ramen that people have been talking about. Almost every single day.

Each of them ordered a different set of ramen, and Seongwoo even ask Daniel to just order two set if he's hungry which Daniel bashfully decline lots of time. He doesn't want to be label as a big eater, even though he is one. But Seongwoo keep insisting that he should get two, since he did for himself. In the end Daniel did order two sets, but still a different sort of ramen. So they both have four bowls of ramen with different broth. Which they've plan to share.

They starts to dig in after their orders were serve. Daniel take the first sip of the ramen broth and he was brought to heaven straight. He couldn't describe how good the broth was that it almost brought him to tears, in an instant.

"I'm gonna be in tears." he said, wiping away the fake tears or the tears that are threaten to trail off his eyes anyway.

Seongwoo smiles, satisfied that he could make Daniel feel this way. He wanted to keep on doing that until he can't any longer. They keep on eating, compliment it every time they slurp the ramen and the soup. Gasping, moaning, and groaning whenever the taste slide down their throat. Gosh this is heaven and the ramen taste so good that they didn't mind coming back here another time together. Again and again.

After sometime, they leaned back to their seat, tapping their bloated tummy. Too full and satisfied with the ramen they had. It was incredible. They both giggles as they each eyed their own big stomach, drinking their own drinks and have a small chat just to let the food go down the drain. Then they leave the place, with Seongwoo paying for the food, which Daniel reluctantly refuses for many times, insisting in paying half of it while Seongwoo keep telling him it's on him.

In the end, Seongwoo still pay for the food and Daniel was whining, saying that he should have the fair share of paying since it's their date and Seongwoo have chosen their place for dinner. 

"I don't mind it Daniel. Please just let me pay for this time. You can pay next on our second date." Seongwoo smiles softly, winking as he walk towards the car.

Daniel was spluttering, blinking many times when Seongwoo boldly said about going for a second date.

"Wait...second...date?" Daniel decided to ask.

Seongwoo paused in his tracks and glance over, furrowing. "Yes, second date. You don't think this will end here on our first date right? Nonsense, I won't accept it." Seongwoo said calmly like he didn't really feel any sorts of tingling feeling or shy about saying it. He really mean what he said about wanting to go on another date, and another until they grew bored.

Daniel blush, pouting and yet he didn't feel unhappy or anything. He is actually feeling really happy about it. It's confirm that Seongwoo really do loves him too because he openly says that he wants to have a second date. So what more proof could he have asked for. This is more than enough proof to confirmed it.

~

Daniel grins and ran towards Seongwoo, standing next to the model. Staring at him before he blush and shakily grab Seongwoo's hand with his sweaty ones. God this is nerve wrecking yet exciting.

Seongwoo slightly blush by the gesture but he didn't make an attempt to remove his hand, instead he grips harder and it's more than enough signal for Daniel to intertwine their fingers together, just so they can keep close with each other. Liking the feeling how Seongwoo's hand fits with his slightly larger one. 

"You do know that we are in public right? And who knows that paparazzi will pops out and take out pictures, holding hands." Seongwoo said, looking around the quiet street. It's not that quiet or empty, because it's still very early in the night and people are just starting to go out and get high and busy.

"I know but I don't care. I take this as a way of you confessing to me. Although I wish to hear you say it with your mouth, but I guess I can wait and accept this way of confession." Daniel grins, bunny teeth showing.

Seongwoo snorts and start walking towards the car that isn't park that far.

"Oh I'll confess dramatically if you want me too. Or romantically, like sending you a bouquet after bouquet of flowers if you want, to your hospital. Or send boxes after boxes of chocolates with many post it confession or simple notes saying that 'I love you' in every single language."

Daniel laughs and punch Seongwoo's arm lightly as so did Seongwoo. 

"You wouldn't do that."

"I mean it. Don't test me Kang Daniel. I'll do it when I want to do it."

"Then go ahead and send me all those. Makes everyone jealous of me having such a sweet, lovely, romantic boyfriend."

"Are we boyfriends now? Is one date is enough to proof that you are worthy of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Why Ong Seongwoo, who says that I want you as my boyfriend. I didn't say that you are....yet."

"Then why call me your 'boyfriend' when you didn't mean it."

"Did I call you my 'boyfriend'? I don't think so."

"Oi Kang Daniel. Stop playing with me. Let's break up."

"How can we break up when we are not even in a relationship yet."

"Then let's end this date here. I'm not gonna take you out for a second date at all. I changed my mind. Go home by yourself."

Daniel chuckles when Seongwoo shoves Daniel's hand away from him and stride off, stomping even towards the car. He was sulking and he looks so cute that Daniel wanted to cooed all night long at him. He chase after the older, still laughing as he try to console the older. It's really not that sort of confession that Daniel has always expected but it's better this way. Because Seongwoo is in love with him. Action speaks louder than words.

The blonde gave Seongwoo a peck on the cheek that he made Seongwoo all frozen up and blushing really, really hard. Then later Seongwoo is punching him like a girl. He is mad but not really. 

Their relationships escalated so much just after their first date and just spending few hours together. No need to kiss yet, they can take it slow. They don't need to rush things, because none of them are going anywhere at the moment.

Daniel did kiss Seongwoo's back of hand and pulls them to the car. Still smiling smugly at blushing Seongwoo. He can't believe that he would be this daring and bold in front of his big, fat crush which is now, he guess he could calls him that, boyfriend. 

Guess the kids must be so happy to know that their father are, sort of, kind of, in a relationship with each other which they had been trying to get them together since day one of their fateful meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* :*  
> Kudos & comments.


	35. Sailing

Seongwoo and Daniel's date turns out to be extremely great. After their dinner date, Seongwoo suggested to go around the city for a short drive, just to admire the night city of Seoul for the first time. Even though it's nothing that special, they feel relax about looking around the city although it was a little busy, but still, everything was great.

They have never thought that they would clicked that well with each other and Daniel finds that Seongwoo was very outspoken person and sort of talkative when you get to know him a little bit more closer. He matches Daniel so well with Daniel being the loud and cheerful guy that loves to talk. He and Jisung talks a lot but Daniel needed someone new that enjoys talking too rather than him only chats with Jisung.

They stop by the rice cake stall at the side way and have a few skewers of it with a bottle of soju. People easily recognize them, especially Seongwoo even though it's night time. Taking his pictures and gawking over his ethereal, handsome, godly face. Daniel was, sort of feels jealous when they gawks over Seongwoo. Now he can feel that way when he thinks that they are in that phase, the boyfriends phase.

His automatic reaction will be him glaring at them when he sees them checking Seongwoo out, taking his pictures, gawking over his handsome face and so much more. It's like the jealous boyfriend switch was trigger by them. He felts threaten but one small graze over his knee under the table that he felt, is more than enough to put him at ease. Seongwoo knows when he sees it.

The older smiles softly at Daniel being jealous and continue on with grazing his hand, soft stroking the younger's knee just so Daniel would relax and calm his head down.

If Seongwoo did that to him, it means that Seongwoo is thinking about them being boyfriends too. Which made Daniel all happy about it. Proud that he, a surgeon that people says were gifted with hands that keeps people alive, are dating and in a relationship with the most popular, wanted model of all time.

LUCKY!

They wrap things up fast and went off to get back home for their kids. Knowing so well that they might wait for their father to come home even when they've told or remind them to go to bed early.

~

"I had a blast, Seongwoo hyung. Thanks again for the date." Daniel said, hand snaking over to rest on Seongwoo's knee while they drive back home, to Daniel's.

The older smiles back, "No problem, Daniel. As long as it satisfy you. We can do this again, over and over." Seongwoo reply, one hand slide down to grasp onto Daniel's. 

Daniel blush but he automatically flipped his hand up so that Seongwoo could intertwined their fingers together and when they do, they both squeeze each other's hand tight. Feels great and perfectly fit with each other.

They keep their hands together until Seongwoo gets Daniel home and bids hims goodbye, and Daniel gave him a peck on his cheek before Seongwoo pulls away. A tint of pink paints both their cheeks. Daniel waves goodbye as he watched the car disappear. He can't stop smiling at all. His cheeks hurt so much from all that smiling, but it was worth it because he practically, successfully snatch the most perfect guy walking down this planet. Hah! Sucks to the world!

Daniel turns and sees that Jisung, Woojin and Jihoon was staring down at him from the balcony with a shit eating grin. Even his own son his grinning at him like that, eyes sparkles as he just witness the beautiful relationship happens before him. Maybe now he can spontaneously calls Seongwoo appa. Or papa, or daddy or dad or father or whatever else name you could call someone as dad.

Jihoon jumps off from where he was standing on the railing of the balcony and ran inside, he was giggling and squealing. Dancing around about the room, with Jisung and Woojin watching him, laughing.

Daniel hurriedly went inside, so embarassed that they just saw him kissing Seongwoo. Never thought that they would stayed up till this late. He is so gonna punished Jisung and Woojin for keeping Jihoon up until this time around.

"Daniel and Seongwoo sitting in the tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Daniel heard the two sings the song when he walked in, teasing him as they both looked at each other and do the smooching, kissy face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Daniel exploded, running around the house chasing the two with his shoe in his hand. Gosh, he has never felt so embarassed since he last peed in his pants back when he was still a small kid. 

Jihoon upstairs watches his uncles and his dad running around, laughing about and keep on teasing Daniel with the same song over and over again. Skipping round and round with their arms linked together when Daniel paused to breathe and continue on running. Jihoon was so very happy and giggles together with them. He claps around like a seal and sings together with his uncles.

"Appa and Seongwoo appa sitting in the tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" he claps and claps, laughing and bouncing around.

Daniel stops and gapes at his son, "Hoonie! Not you too! Stop~" Daniel whined, can't believe that his own son is going on with it.

~

On Seongwoo's side, he was grateful that the twins is sleeping and found Minhyun sitting in the living room, on his couch reading a book. They both sleeps, pillowed by Minhyun's lap as one hand of Minhyun's cards through Jinyoung's hair, shifing to Daehwi as he keeps reading.

It was cute and made Seongwoo smiles. The room was dimly lit because the twins can't sleep if it was too bright and Minhyun remembers all that details discreetly.

The taller male looks up from his book and he heard a soft click and smile at his friend when Seongwoo walks in, toeing his shoes off and hanging the overcoat on the coat hanger.

"Hey Minhyun. How are they doing? Did they behave well while I was out?" he asked, straightaway went to sit on the free spot on the couch, next to Jinyoung's. He carefully sit down, gently as he doesn't want to wake them up.

"I handled worst. But they didn't give me any trouble. Being very good in completing their homework and asked me to read them a bed time story and well, here they are now. All fast asleep. Lucky you for calling me over rather than Dongho or Minki." Minhyun says calmly, eyes casted down on the small sleeping figures on his lap.

"Yeah, it'll be a disaster but guessed Dongho are good in handling kids too. Must have happened during of my time in Italy? I think Daniel had asked him to look after his kid and the twins when he's busy with his shift."

Minhyun easily agrees to that because he did seen Dongho taking care of them about a few times when Daniel couldn't when he came over to Dongho's. Helping him out when he can.

They stirs and moves all of a sudden. Both Seongwoo and Minhyun watches until the two pairs of eyes flutters open and stared sleepily first on Minhyun then to Seongwoo when they feels any presence were in the room.

They smiles sleepily and both immediately crawls away from Minhyun and towards Seongwoo. Minhyun chuckles lightly at the scene.

"So very daddy's sons they are. Can't seems to get seperated away from you for a few seconds." Minhyun said, eyes softly looking at the twins now cuddling closed to their dad. Both wrapping their hands around Seongwoo's neck, as a signal wanting to be carried to bed. They whined and urge him to move.

Seongwoo chuckles and wrapped protectively and securely around them and stand up. Minhyun puts away his book to help Seongwoo tucks them in.

They retreats to Seongwoo's room, because recently the twins can't seem to sleep in their own room after Seongwoo's being away for all that time that they are scared if they went back to their room to sleep after now Seongwoo has come back from Italy, they afraid that he might disappear again without saying anything the next morning they wakes up. Not that it will ever happen and Seongwoo will never do that to them.

~

The rest of the week went by and everything escalated very well. They went for a few more date, sometime Seongwoo surprises Daniel when he came by his hospital to have lunch with him with everyone staring at the two. They didn't go beyond that while they are in public, especially not in the hospital, full of sick and not sick people, that keeps their eyes on them.

Gossiping about the model and the surgeon having lunch together and casually talking to each other. Daniel was very shy and he tries to hide his face away from all the hawk eyes staring at him while he eats. Seongwoo on the other was the opposite of Daniel. He was calm and cool, not even bother what the people are talking and doing. He knows they taking pictures and recording as he eat his lunch. Hoping that it won't viral just because he came to visit a 'friend'.

"Ignore them. They'll go off soon."

"I can't....I mean, you may be used to all the attentions but not me hyung. They are..." Daniel paused to look at all the people that have started swarming the place then ducks back down to his plate, "Taking pictures and all sorts."

Seongwoo munched on his sandwich and glance over his shoulder to check. The girls squeals when he looks at them and he smiles. Nodding as he acknowlegde their presence there. 

"It won't be that serious. What is wrong with me coming by to eat lunch with you. We practically looked like best friends having a simple lunch together. And I looked like I came by just to visit." he explains, biting on his sandwich again.

"Well, people likes to speculate lots of stuff hyung. They love making up stories so there will surely be a rumor about this or news broke out because of our 'lunch date'." Daniel whispers the last part only for them to hear.

Few seconds later they both heard someone asking everyone to leave and Daniel knows exactly who it was. The CEO of the hospital came into view to the rescue. He had actually texted his father for help. Since the old man knows about him crushing over Seongwoo and told him that he is currently eating lunch with the Ong Seongwoo who is crushing on (put aside the detail that they are now dating) at their hospital cafe. His father didn't walk over to their table but only gave Daniel a knowing smile and told some of the security to keep the place in control and stop anyone who would want to take pictures and videos.

"Your father sure are scary." Seongwoo said after he sees the man walking away, fixing his coat and necktie.

"Oh, he is way more than scary hyung. He is the opposite of that. That is only his work ettic, his face when he is in the professional mode. We should be grateful that he scares them off and now I can breathe." Daniel sigh and straighten his back once the big crowds disperse and some of the guards came to stay on guard.

Seongwoo chuckles, "Daddy's son." he teased playfully and Daniel pokes him.

Their lunch went well and soon Seongwoo says his farewell and leave the premises with his long overcoat and his turtleneck on, strutting down like a professional model would, which manage to keep Daniel in awed at his lithe back as he disappear into one of the elevator.

Gosh so help me that he wanted to die of heart attack. He was palpitating and couldn't believe that Seongwoo casually swing by to have lunch with him. God dammit he is just too whipped for him.

He is sure is the luckiest man alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This will be my last update for the moment.  
> I'm gonna be on a short hiatus after this because I need to find myself again.
> 
> I just lost someone very dear to me recently and I need to recover myself from the lost.  
> I'm gonna be on hiatus for probably for a week or two or maybe longer. I just need some time to myself, to regain myself. And I'll be back before you know it. :((


	36. Sick Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins is ill and had to be admitted to the hospital. And also, first kiss happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the update. All better than I was before.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :3

Seongwoo wakes up by a soft whimpering and cries coming somewhere, which he guess would be from the twins room. He sat up and tries to rub the sleep out of him, slipping down to check on the two.

When he getting closer to the room however, the cries gets louder and he walks faster, almost dashing into the room when he reached it.

Jinyoung and Daehwi both whimpers, sobbing and curled up in a prawn shape as they clutches their stomach, face scrunches up, contorting in every way that shows them agonizing, in pain in sort of way.

Seongwoo fasten his pace and was already next to the two in a second. He knelt down next to the bed, eyes shows the sign of concern and panic.

”What’s wrong babies. Why are you crying? Look at daddy.” He calls, hands stroking over their small frame that trembles. The twins groan in pain, almost wailing that makes Seongwoo more and more worried about them. He has never seen them like this so he’s not sure what is going on but judging by them both keep curling up, and clutching their stomach, makes his guessed that they are having stomach ache, or more than that.

”Daddy...it hurts..”

”Daddy...make it stop...”

They both cries, begging for the pain to stop as they cry and cry in their father’s embrace. Seongwoo have to do something and fast. He kisses their temple.

”I will. Let’s get you to the hospital.” Seongwoo says, gathering the two boys in his arm and dashes out of the room and down the stairs. He grabs for his wallet and car keys and couldn’t care less about taking the coat with him or his phone that he left in his room. Now, the only thing that crosses his mind right now is just to get them to the hospital fast.

Jinyoung and Daehwi cries again, soaking their daddy’s shirt and gripping onto it in a ball. They couldn’t take it and Seongwoo is feeling the same way. He can’t bear to see them in this state. He needs to see them gets better. The drive was full of cries, sobbing, whining, whimpering and wailing. The pleads and soft yet weak voices of his twins asking for Seongwoo. Calling their daddy’s name over and over again.

”Hang in there babies. We’re almost there. Hang on, for daddy.” he drives faster, pressing the paddle to speed up the car.

~

Seongwoo sat next to the bed, body leaning down as he gazed on his two sons.The pain and the cries had stop and he was thankful for that but they had to be admitted for a treatment. The doctor that came to see them at the emergency department says that they both had acute gastroenteritis or AGE for short. The doctor explains that it must have something to do with their food and as Seongwoo recalls back, they only ate what he cooked. Most of the time. 

"Perhaps they ate something that's not edible to be eaten. Maybe something from their school?" 

"But they only have what I packed for them. I'd rarely let them go to school without a lunchbox."

"I see, but Mr. Ong sometimes kids likes to share their foods. Maybe a friend share their food to them which have caught their interest. This is all due to lack of preparing clean food that leads to them getting this. Even adults could have it." he explains further as to make his point right and let Seongwoo absorbs it.

Seongwoo sigh, dropping his head. How can he forget about that. Of course kids love to share since his babies practically do that almost every time when they had lunch or dinner together. Even snacks too. The doctor gave Seongwoo a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's treatable so you don't have to be worry about it. We should get it started by giving them fluids first, through their veins. Lets slowly take one step at a time in giving them a proper treatment. Okay, Mr.Ong?"

Seongwoo lifts his head up and nods. It's better to keep them here rather than at home. 

About an hour later, they were shifted to a kids ward, double bedded VIPs, specially for Seongwoo and his twins even though he didn't mind about staying in a normal room. Throughout the moving from the emergency to the ward, Jinyoung and Daehwi wanted to be carried by Seongwoo so he did and walk down the hospital until the ward they had been assigned to.

The room was practically bright and colorful since it's the kids ward and they even have little playground there for a healthier kids to play or visitors.

"Thank you for the help." Seongwoo bows down after they had finally reached the room and deposited the two on the two single bed in that room. Thanking the nurses for helping him out although he didn't bring anything much with him.

"It's our job, Mr. Ong." one of the nurse smile before she left them to reports to the incharge nurses there.

~

Mr and Mrs Ong came that day along with Minhyun and Guanlin whom first found out about the twins being held up at the hospital due to their sickness. They were very much concern about them so they came after work. 

Seongwoo haven't been able to go home since last night so he had been there at the hospital for hours now, without any changed of clothes or his phone that he practically forgot until an hour ago when he wanted to text his mother about not able to go to work due to his sons.

Plus, he couldn't even have a blink of sleeps ever since he witness them curling in pain and whimpering, crying whenever the pain comes. The symptoms getting worst and few hours ago, Daehwi throws up after he take a sip of a grape juice. Then Jinyoung sweats and trembles like he was having a fit that really makes Seongwoo cry. This was the worst scenario that had happened to him and to his babies.

Mrs. Ong cradles the two boys on the bed which they wanted to share and gave the other one to Seongwoo since he have to stay until they are fully recover. She gently strokes their hair as she hums to one of a lullaby song that she had sang before when Seongwoo was still a baby. For now, they are being ordered not to eat anything and only gets to take a sips of water when they want while they were put on a drip, for hydration. They both had their hand poked by the IV line and bandage up to secure it with a splint. Just for pre-caution in which they suddenly wanted to act wild and accidentally pulls the drip away.

Seongwoo is tired but he have be strong for them. Mr. Ong gave Seongwoo a pat on his head, which made him turn to look at him. Blinking and weak, sleepy eyes show casting his face.

"Go home, take a shower and pack some clothes then come back. Don't worry about them. We'll be here while you go and fix yourself. Minhyun and Guanlin will drive you there." Mr. Ong gave Seongwoo a light push to the door. He really doesn't want to leave them but he do need that shower and maybe breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one. His mother stares at him and gave him the knowing smile, a reassuring one that says 'everything will be okay'. So Seongwoo sigh and leave although he was very reluctant to leave them as he gave the two boys a longing look before Minhyun pushes him out, followed by Guanlin.

Guanlin let the older leans on his shoulder as they walk to the parking lot. Even in his state, looking all tired and disheveled, Seongwoo still manage to maintain his looks, now more when his two best friends are with him, walking like they were going down the red carpet. That is what they looked like in the public eyes of people in the hospital.

~

While Seongwoo takes a shower, Guanlin packs few stuff that belongs to the twins, example small plushie, their toiletries and some of their own clothes, and Minhyun packs some of Seongwoo’s own. Stashing any sort of clothes he sees inside the closet. Then suddenly Seongwoo’s phone rang so Minhyun takes the call when the ID flashes ‘Daniel’.

”Minhyun speaking, Seongwoo is currently taking a shower.” 

Daniel was silent for a short seconds, a bit surprised that it was not Seongwoo who picks up his call. But Minhyun, Seongwoo’s best friend.

”Daniel ssi? You there?” Minhyun calls out to Daniel, stopping his track on packing the bag.

**_Ah, yes I’m here. Seongwoo hyung is taking a shower? Then let me call back later._ **

”Sure, he’ll be out soon.”

Daniel smiles grimly and hang up the call. He was not supposed to be jealous since Seongwoo and Minhyun are best friends so they have nothing special happening between them. Not that he should be worrying about since Seongwoo is in love with him and is his boyfriend now.

Seongwoo steps out of the shower seconds after Minhyun ends the call. "Oh Seongwoo, Daniel just called. You might want to call him back though since he does not sound that happy about me picking up his call." Minhyun says shrugging but smirking cheekily to Seongwoo. He passed the phone to the owner as continue on packing the bag.

Seongwoo vigorously wipes his hair with the towel and stops to grab the phone. He let the towel rest around his neck and starts dialling Daniel's number. Walking out of the room to have a little privacy from Minhyun.

**_Hello? Seongwoo hyung?_ **

"Niel, you've called? What's up?"

**_Oh nothing hyung. Just that, Hoonie have been telling me that he haven't seen the twins at school today so he ask me to ask you if they are okay._ **

Seongwoo bits his lips, thinking back about his sons at the hospital right now. He breathes out a sigh. "They are.....currently being warded Daniel." he said softly like almost like a whisper a hint of bitterness.

**_What? Why? What happen to them. Hyung, tell me._ **

"They were diagnosed with AGE, Niel. The doctor said it must have been from them sharing their food or maybe eat somebody else's food at school which was not cleanly prepared. I don't know Daniel. They were so bad last night. They cried and cried as they complain about stomach ache. I'm..." Seongwoo chokes, and a tear is threatening to slip down his eyes. Gosh he can't brush off the looks Jinyoung and Daehwi gave to him last night as they cried, sorrowly and in pain.

**_Calm down hyung. Where are they now? I want to see them, and so does Hoonie._ **

"You shouldn't come Daniel, especially not Jihoonie because Jihoon could get caught by it. I don't want that to happen."

**_It's alright hyung. I'll make sure Hoonie wears a mask later and stay as far as he can from them. Now, tell me in which hospital they are currently being held and I'll see you there later. It's gonna be okay Seongwoo hyung._ **

"I believe you and thanks. I'll text you the address and in which unit they are in."

**_Alright, see you soon. Love ya._ **

"Love you too. Bye."

Seongwoo breathes out slowly after his conversation with Daniel. Apparently feeling a little less troubles about the twins. Knowing that Daniel might know better and could help him. Right now, Seongwoo could really use the comfort from him. He really do need it so very much.

"Ready to go Seongwoo?" Minhyun walks out of his room with his bag in his hand, slinging it over his shoulder, while Guanlin just finished packing the twins belonging and joins them.

"Yeah. Give me a sec to change."

~

Daniel came very quick to the hospital after he got the text from Seongwoo regarding where the location is. He makes no haste in waiting so he leave the hospital, telling his father that he needed to check on Seongwoo and explains to him that the twins had been admitted. He told Jisung and Jaehwan who currently taking a nap after the long hours of teaching new interns. They jolts up and starts questioning about if they were okay only to have Daniel says that he's not sure and that is the reason why he's leaving.

He picks up Jihoon from school an an hour before his school ends, saying to the teacher that they have an urgent matters to attend to which the teacher understand him and let Jihoon off. Daniel even calls his brother. 

When he steps into the children ward, he glance down to his son for a short moment, just to make sure that Jihoon still have the mask on. It's a precaution way of keeping him safe. Not only through airborn, even contacts too. Physical contacts can spread the virus to Jihoon.

Daniel finds Seongwoo laying on the second single bed, eyes closed while his hand continuosly patting Daehwi, as if he was trying to put him to sleep. Jinyoung is already curled up in his chest, fast asleep while Daehwi is having trouble sleeping, so Seongwoo is trying to help him. He hums, attempt to lulls him, and slowly Daehwi did drifted off to sleep, small hands gripping on Seongwoo's wrist while the older pats him, gently. The drip flows smoothly.

"Appa...are they okay?" Jihoon tugs his hand lightly to get his attention. Daniel look down and smile. "Not really. They're not feeling well so let's make them better yeah?"

Jihoon smiles brightly and nods, although he couldn't see him smile but Daniel can tell from the movement in his eyes and his cheeks rising up. He shush him and tells him to be extra quiet as they walk over.

The older catches the soft steps coming so he open his eyes and when he sees who it was, he smiles tiredly. Daniel went around and sat on the bed next to Seongwoo with Jihoon climbing up and peeks at the sleeping twins. He wanted to play with them but seems like they are tired so he will just watch them.

"Daehwi can't sleep?"

"No. His stomach ache have been bothering him and he keeps vomiting. Even though I didn't give him anything to eat but guess that's what happens when they have this sickness. I just feels so bad for them." Seongwoo sigh, turning back to keep lulling Daehwi and even Jinyoung when he feels him stir and lets out a whine.

"That's normal hyung. It takes some time to get well from it so just keep with what the doctor had said. I'll help and stay with you for tonight."

"No Daniel, you don't have to. Jihoon need to rest in a proper bed and not here with us. You should go home and-" Seongwoo gasps when Daniel kissed, for the first time after they started dating and becoming boyfriend. First time as in on the lips.

It was chaste and soft, and truly makes wonder on Seongwoo. He slightly goes lax and had seems to calm down.

"I said I want to stay, so I'll stay. You don't need to worry about it. I want to stay and be with you, keep an eye on them while you rest. Because Seongwoo, you have a very big, ugly eyebag right now. You need to sleep to. So let me take care of them while you sleep, okay?"

Seongwoo can't disagree to the invitation to have a good night sleep. He hadn't been sleeping since last night and a tad bit tired after spending a lot of time making sure the twins are in good shape. Cleaning up the mess when they throws up and wipes their body and more.

"Alright. If you say so. And Daniel...thank you."

Daniel smiles softly, "Anytime."

On the other hand, Jihoon covers his eyes when his appa gave Seongwoo a kiss. It was extremely beautiful and he was very much happy about them finally kissing. He wished that the twins had witness it too but perhaps he will tell them when they wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	37. Almost

The twins stays at the hospital for nearly a week now and they are getting better by each passing day. Seongwoo have been staying with them since day one and never left the hospital for anything since he is scared to leave them alone even when his friends came to visit. As a single parent, to see your kids being sick for the first time after about a year or two since their previous one, can really makes him fell to the ground. He couldn't bear it, and he hoped that he could take that pain away so that his babies will be okay and smiles at him.

Daniel have been coming to see them everyday after work hours and choose to stay and accompany Seongwoo as well. Either staying over until Seongwoo fell asleep then leave or just stay with him until duty calls him or till morning. Jihoon will keep poking him around to take him along because he wants to play, wants to see, talk to them since Jihoon is lonely without his two best friends around the school. It's not like he doesn't have any other friends, just that Jinyoung and Daehwi are or will be his potential brothers in the future.

That is one of his and the twins wish list. They want to see their fathers together and get married to one another. So that they can be one big happy family.

The doctor came that day to check on the boys conditions. So far, they can eat now but still having those episodes of vomiting and stomach churning around and the tiredness here and there but otherwise, they are better and getting healthier and healthier day by day.

No more drips attached to their hands and they can freely walk around without needing to pull the drip stands with them when they asked Seongwoo to bring them out of the ward for a short moment, granted by the doctor, and take a stroll through the hospital. Like always with Seongwoo holding each hand in his own while another of the twins hand drags the stands with them.

Sometimes when Daniel arrived there earlier and caught them just before they leave, he will help, by walking and holds hand with one of the twins, with Jihoon holding his other hand.

Or even when the others are visiting too theyy will help. Even to the point of carrying them while the other drags the stands for the twins.

Seongwoo is grateful to have such group of supportive friends. All came to visit them every day, bringing foods and some new toys or books for them to read or play with. Because staying at the hospital for that long period of time, with the same routine and seeing the same thing or places is really boring. They could die of boredom for all that.

Jonhgyun even brought his laptop with him and attached the cable to the room's TV so that he could play some new and old cartoon movies he found like few days ago, and wanting to share it with the twins. And Sungwoon even came with Seongwoo's ipad one day when Seongwoo had left it at his house because he forgot about it. It completely brighten Seongwoo's mood. Of course having Daniel around with him every day does makes him happy too.

Overall, Seongwoo is exhausted. He sleeps yes, but never seems to get to have that good sleep that he usually had. He oftens wakes up in the middle of the night, profusedly sweating away, and snaps his head to look at his sons. He always had a bad dream of those night, when his babies cries in agony. Damn, it scares the shit out of him that his heart hammering like crazy. Daniel even caught him tossing and turning, mumbling something incoherent and sweating one time too and he immediately shakes the older and waking him up with a shock. 

Daniel would stare at him with concern eyes, hands going through Seongwoo's dampen hair and pushed over his bang up, wiping the sweats off and more. And Seongwoo would share what he just dreamt about to Daniel and even breaking down to a soft sobs while Daniel cradles him in his arm. He have never seen Seongwoo like this and it breaks his heart bits by bits. The thought of having his sons sick and being held in the hospital takes a toll on him and it breaks Daniel to see his lover like this. He can relates himself to Seongwoo if he was put in his shoes, if Jihoon was sick and got admitted and getting dripped, not able to eat, looking sickly pale, lethargy and unhappy or rarely smile.

He will whisper encouraging words into Seongwoo's ear and stroke his back in a caring manner, rocking their body together as they sat on the bed. Hand would keep on stroking Seongwoo's hair. Seongwoo would sigh every now and then, every seconds until he stops crying and snuggle closer to his boyfriend. Until he falls back to sleep in Daniel's arm while the younger keeps on cradling him.

~

All that has past now that the doctor had announce that they can be discharge soon, maybe in a day or two until they are totally pain free and just to be sure that they are completely well. Seongwoo keeps thanking the doctor and he finally feels the lump in his heart, the weight in his shoulder lifted after the happy news. Now he can finally smile easily without needing to be worried about his babies breaking into tears or sobs in pain.

When the door closes he turns on his heel and was rewarded with a surprised hugs from his babies, he frantically catcthes onto the two when they throw themselves over Seongwoo.

"Woah there boys." he says, after he secure his hands around the two smiling boys. They giggles and Seongwoo's heart melted at the sight. 

_That's the sound I misses so much. Finally, I can see them and hear them giggling again._

Seongwoo dips down to rub his nose to both of them, and again making the two giggles in delight. They even squeals when Seongwoo puffed his cheeks, smash his face on their cheeks and then blows on the skin, tickling them. It was the best sound ever that surround the room, and Seongwoo is definitely happy about it. Because his babies are all well and back to being all bright and playful. Their smiles says it all.

"Again!"

"Daddy...blow again!"

They would say, smushing Seongwoo's cheeks together with the small hands and bring them close to their cheeks and told Seongwoo to blow again and again, and he happily give what they want and they will laughs so brightly and giggles over and over again. It's ticklish but they loves it very much. They even made Seongwoo laughs too. And when Seongwoo stops blowing and starts swaying inside the room, and imitating the sound of a car or airplane or the train, they broke into another fits of giggles again. Seongwoo plays with them, acting like he was a car, the airplane, the train, a motorcycle and everything else.

"Vroom vroom!" 

"Faster daddy! Faster!"

"Okay! Here we go!" 

Seongwoo will starts running around the room as he tightens his hands around the two, before he did run around, he told them to grip his shirt tighter and then dash around with the sound coming from his mouth. Jinyoung and Daehwi keeps on giggling while they gets the free ride from their daddy. 

Gosh they are having so much fun that they didn't noticed Daniel, Jihoon, Minhyun, Dongho, Jisung and Jaehwan walking in.

They all watches with amusement at the sight of the small family playing around. Daniel was very much happy to see Seongwoo all smiling again, and no line of tense shown on his shoulder or face.

"Daddy, do the choo choo."

"Choo choo time. Yes, daddy...choo choo."

"Okay okay, switch to choo ch- Oh!" he paused when he caught sight of his friends and Daniel standing at the door frame. They were smiling cheekily at him and it made him blushed at the thought of them witnessing him playing around, acting like a kid for his sons. He nervously clears his throat and both his babies turns their head over and smiles brightly when they see Jihoon.

"Hoonie!"

"Hi Hoonie! We missed you."

Jihoon beams and ran to the two, looking up since Seongwoo still carries them. "Me too, I missed you guys!" he reply.

Seongwoo carefully placed them down and let the boys play and talk to each other. He then walked over to his friends, smiling when Minhyun handing him a box of cupcakes. His eyes sparkles, grabbing the box and unboxing it to see that on each cupcakes there were a letter.

It spells 'Ong Jinyoung & Ong Daehwi' then a smiley at the last cupcakes. Seongwoo laughs and goes to the table and placed it down. 

Jinyoung and Daehwi saw the box and quickly made their way to Seongwoo and tugs his leg, eyes brimming so brighly and with curiosity.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"Are those for us?"

"Is it? Is it for us?"

"Can we see? Can we eat it?"

Seongwoo pets them and nods, "Yes, it's for you. But you can eat it only after lunch. Okay?"

The both pouted, but then nods to their daddy and anxiously, and excitedly waiting for their lunch to come. They occupied themselves with Seongwoo's ipad and plays the nursery rhymes which Seongwoo had downloaded and made a special playlist for them. They listens together with Jihoon, laying on their belly on the bed and sings along to the songs.

~

"They look better now. And you look extremely happier too." Dongho said, giving Seongwoo a small hug and stares back at the boys on the bed.

"Yeah, I am more than happier today since they can be discharge soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after." Seongwoo explains, moving towards Daniel and gave the younger a peck on his cheek. Succeeded in making him blushed since they rarely or have never shows any affections or kisses when they other people standing in the same room as they did. Jisung and Jaehwan raised their eyebrows but Jisung can already tell that they are dating since Daniel had been visiting Seongwoo here at the hospital for the whole week and talks a lot too about the model. Jaehwan however is shocked to just, finally found out that his friend are actually in a relationship with the most popular guy in the whole universe. Like freaking hell.

While Minhyun and Dongho doesn't seem to be surprised at all, because Seongwoo told them right away after he and Daniel ended their first date, or basically Minhyun knows since he had to babysit the twins while Seongwoo went out on his date with the surgeon. Seongwoo told all his friends the next day and they were happy for them. While Daniel was keeping it a secret, shy to tell anyone except that Jisung found out that night anyway, along with Woojin.

Daniel hid his face in his hands, still very much shy about Seongwoo kissing him around their friends.

"Why are you hiding, Niel. They know, but I guess that Jaehwan don't?" the older male glances at Jaehwan who have his mouth ajar.

"No he did not. I....sort of forgot....to tell him, maybe." Daniel says, gritting his teeth around.

"Oh he forgets alright. How dare you Daniel. I'm your best friend, you should tell me. I'm disappointed." Jaehwan clutch his chest in a hurt manner.

Jisung rolls his eyes, "You're not his only best friend. Cut the act and let's eat. I brough chicken wings for them." he ignores the glares being thrown at him.

At the sound of 'chicken wings' the three boys flew across the room and was readily to eat them. 

"Eat chicken wings, Daddy?"

"Can we? Can we?" they tugs his legs, shaking and get their puppy eyes out. Jihoon did the same to Daniel, and he almost look like Puss in boots when Jihoon do the eyes. 

"Yes, but eat them slowly because you still need to eat yours that we ordered here." Seongwoo gave each one of them the chicken wings and let them sit on the chair they had provided in the room. He watches them beaming at the chicken wings and biting on it and squeals at the tastiness with their legs shaking around. Seongwoo smiles at it and eat his own share of chicken wings.

Daniel focused on Jihoon and wipes away any smudges of the sauce on his face with the tissue in between his own bites on the chicken. They all had a good lunch time, and even helped in feeding the twins when their food arrived. It wasn't tasty since it's a hospital food and Seongwoo had forced to eat everything up and promised them they can have the cupcakes if they do eat all up. So they eagerly eat everything and then was rewarded with the cupcakes, blissfully satisfied at the sweetness.

~

Everyone left except Daniel and Jihoon. The younger practically had a day off for two days and had said to Seongwoo that he will stay for tonight since it's Sunday tomorrow and since Jihoon don't have school on Sunday.

The five of them play a game together, then went out to take a walk around the hospital and to the park they had build in the hospital premises then to the convenience store somewhere at the next hospital building since they had two seperated building and etc. Until Jinyoung and Daehwi was yawning, and Jihoon did the same, half awake and half dozing off. Daniel had to carry him off the ground since Jihoon is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, whining when Daniel tries to take the phone away from his grasp.

While Seongwoo keeps his holding the twins hand and glancing down to make sure they are still awake until they reach their room.

Once inside, Seongwoo crouches down and sweep the two off the ground and carries them to bed. They already had their eyes closed, and was slipping in and out of their consciousness. He would have let them brush his teeth but it's not even night time yet, so he will let them sleep and brush their teeth later when it's night. Daniel layed Jihoon gently next to the twins too and took the phone away, putting it aside and gave the small plushie toy he had brought together to Jihoon and watched him immediately circling his hands around it and snuggles into as Jihoon snores away. He kisses his son's temple and smiles.

Seongwoo tucks the two in, draping with the blanket over the three boys and kiss them goodnight, for now. He strokes their head for a moment before he leans away, sighing at the sight.

Daniel went around and encircling his arms around Seongwoo's waist from the back, and rested his chin on the older's shoulder, kissing his shoulder lightly and rocking their bodies together slowly. Seongwoo relaxes and leans back, and placed his hands on top of Daniel's, lightly stroking the skin with his thumb as they both stares down on the three boys sleeping.

"Let's bring them home tomorrow. Let's hope that they release them tomorrow." Daniel says, tightening his grips around Seongwoo.

"Mm, let's take them home. I can't wait to go home. I can't stand the smell of the hospital anymore and to see them play and sits around the room only when they should be out there playing or go to school or sleep in their own bed." 

"I know and yes they should be allowed to go home tomorrow since you've said it yourself. Then let's bring take them somewhere tomorrow after they discharge for the whole day. Let's let them have some fun for once after leaving the hospital."

"That's a great idea, Niel. Yes, let's take them out along with Jihoon, don't forget about your son now." they both chuckles.

"Jihoon is practically your son too and Youngie and Hwi is my sons too. Don't you think so? Because I do think so." Daniel smiles cheekily when Seongwoo turn his head a little.

"I had them, so they are mine." Seongwoo frowns but he was smiling. He loves the sound of that anyway. On what Daniel had just said. About their sons switching roles. Honestly, Seongwoo already did see Jihoon as his own ever since he became closed to Daniel and even more so when he starts dating Daniel. And obviously Jihoon sees him as his dad as well, since the boy had casually calls him daddy too most of them time now, which he didn't mind at all. Even his own babies calls Daniel between daddy and appa since the time Daniel looked after them for three weeks during his leave to Italy.

"You had them, while I adopted them as my own so that now we both had them together."

"And you had Jihoon and I adopted them to make as my own too." 

They smiles and chuckles. Yes, they love the sound of that too. They surely look like a one happy family at the moment and will want to keep it that way forever. They want to be together, forever and they are the happiest when they are with each other. Too whipped against one another.

"Why not we get married and live happily ever after with our sons eh. That would make things even easier." Seongwoo suggested and it was only just a joke but it seems Daniel is taking it seriously, because the younger was staring at him right now. 

Seongwoo finds it adorable. Well maybe he was not actually joking and was hoping that it will be real anyway.

"You want to be married to me?" Daniel ask, still looking at him, shocked.

His question made Seongwoo a bit flustered.

"Well....if you'll have me though...I mean if...if you don't m-" Daniel cuts his sentences and kissed him, shutting him. Seongwoo gasp and was surprised before he melts and kissing him back. Their lips move in sync and then they break apart. It was their third kiss on the lips. Seconds happen when Daniel tries to calm Seongwoo down during his time of break down that one night. It does calm his nerves down quickly as he sighs against Daniel's soft lips.

"I would love to, Seongwoo. That is my wish. To have you as my husband anyway." Daniel confessed and it brought (almost) Seongwoo into tears of joy. 

Wow, that was really...not what he expected. But he was very much happy that Daniel wants to marry him, like he who wants to marry Daniel. Damn they are so whipped.

"I am too, Nielie. Me too." 

They both stares at each other, forehead on forehead, breathe against breathe, both eyes closed as they embrace each other. Indulging the feeling to be close with each other, enjoying the feelings of them wanting to be husbands in the future. 

All the while, too occupied with each other that they didn't noticed their sons are actually grinning sleepily at their fathers embracing, standing at the side of the bed. Oh how they wished to jump on the bed and dance around at the news of their fathers want to marry to each other. Oh the joy of their wish will be granted soon. 

Yeay for daddy and appa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Back again with new updates.


	38. Discharged & Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally got discharged from the hospital. The father got to be together but while their kids are around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood to make double updates tonight :3  
> Enjoy.

The next day, Daniel came over earlier as the had planned, so that he could help Seongwoo with the discharges for the twins. Jihoon came and was the first to jump into bed to greet them which they returned with a big, wide smile. Happy to see Jihoon.

Seongwoo had just finished bathing the two boys and is currently throwing the dirty clothes inside a bag, where most of the twins dirty ones are inside. Since he haven't been able to go and do laundry, so he had like a stacks to do later when they went home. It's not like the twins wore their clothes much, but sometime they did since they are sick in wearing the hospital gowns and had ask their daddy for a change of clothes. 

Seongwoo was so focused on gathering the dirty clothes that he hadn't noticed Daniel walking in. The other grins and stealthily approached the older and a small yelps come out Seongwoo's mouth when Daniel wrapped his arm around his waist. Startling the older and earning a light jab on his chest.

"Next time, do announce yourself rather than being a ninja at me." Seongwoo sneer but immediately gave Daniel a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I did but you were just too distracted and very much in love with the clothes in hands." Daniel smiles against the kiss, leaning in when he feels Seongwoo pulls away, chasing the older's lips. The other chuckles.

"Call me then." Seongwoo turns back and shoves the remaining pieces of clothes and wiggles out of Daniel's arms. 

Not noticing that the whole time Daniel and Seongwoo were hugging, their sons were grinning widely at their fathers being lovey dovey and romantic with each other in the early morning day. Honestly they are expecting the next moves to come. The proposal and then marriage.

Hey, kids can dream and they all a dreamer. Their dream is to watch their fathers together.

~

Daniel went out to get all the necessary medications that was prescribe by the doctor. The blonde wanted to get them because he knows what is better for the twins and also he have a friend he knows by the pharmacy. Maybe he could get a discount for Seongwoo. He knows Seongwoo can afford all that but he just at least want to lessen the burdens a little bit. The only thing he can do for him. 

While Daniel is away, Seongwoo promise to keep an eye on Jihoon while he went to get the bills done, along with the three boys. Every now and then he would keep looking back to make sure that the three boys are tailing over him and smiles softly by the way they holds hands. Daehwi stands in the middle and both his hands are being held by Jihoon and Jinyoung. Since Seongwoo is wearing a long cardigan and the end of his cardigan were held both Jinyoung's. The reason is that Jinyoung is just scared that he might lose his daddy while they walk behind him. He even told Jihoon to grab on the other end.

Seongwoo ruffles his babies hair, messing it and smiles down at them. He took Jinyoung's hand when he thinks that it's better to hold them rather than letting you small kid hold onto your clothes. Anything can happen even when they are inside the hospital.

The walk was not that far since it only took them about a few minutes. People gawks when they see Seongwoo and even asking for an autograph and a picture which he gladly oblige and posed with a V sign with the working at the counter. They were even kind enough to give some sweets for his twins and advice them to stay healthy. But of course Seongwoo will make sure that they will stay healthy and keep an eye on their food and make sure that they wash their hands before touching anything else. Seongwoo doesn't want the same thing to happen to his babies, it hurts him to see them in pain.

They walk back to their room and found Daniel already waiting for them by the nurses counter, bags in his hand and some other stuff he had gather. Eager to go back and take the kids to play and have some fun.

"Ready to go?" Seongwoo says when he stands next to Daniel, grabbing the backpack and slings it on his shoulder. He ignores all the nurses and even other parents who gawks and whisper about them being together. A lot of words and speculations have been going around the hospital ever since Daniel came to visit and staying with Seongwoo since the twins were at the hospital. Some had even say that they are best friends since in diapers that is why they have been close to one another, others were saying that they are secretly dating or perhaps married to one another (the dating part is true though) without announcing it to the world. Some choose to not care about the rumors but they do hope and pray that these two would ended up together seeing how good they looked like.

Jihoon grab his appa's hand and they all says their goodbyes to the nurses and all others, not before they asked for a group photos and thanking Seongwoo treating them with food and special gift as a token of gratitude.

~

Daniel take the wheels that day and let the twins chooses where they should go, to celebrate for their discharges out of the hospital. Earlier, Seongwoo thought of just cooking their special, favorite meal but Daniel wanted to take them out and they had planned it since yesterday. So Seongwoo can't refuse to that and choose to let Daniel take them to where his babies wanted to go.

"Amusement park?"

"Water park?"

"...Picnic?"

Seongwoo turns his head to 'picnic'. "Again? But I didn't have our basket with me." 

"Or we can just drive all around the place and stops to whatever shops you see that is to your liking. How about that?" Daniel suggested and Seongwoo turn to him now, an eyebrow raised up. 

"That is a bad idea, Daniel. They will surely ask you to take them everywhere and stops to every shops that is not even to their liking."

Daniels laughs, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Seongwoo shakes his head and wag his finger at him, "Oh my dear Daniel, that's where you're wrong."

Daniel stops laughing and swallows in his saliva.

~

The oldest of the bunch laughs when he watch how Daniel looks to his almost half emptied wallet. Blank and emotionless, as he stares down intently like if he keep on staring maybe all the money he had spent that day would come back.

He looks up to the kids, who happily enjoy their jumbo sized ice cream with waffles. 

The three boys were chirping and humming and swinging their legs happily as they scoop the ice creams with the spoon and shoves it into their mouth. Eyes sparkles and light up everytime they take a scoop of it.

Seongwoo sips on his milkshake, with his chin hooked up on his hand, he leans forward to admire his babies looking very much happy, and bright as they always have. He is happy to see them like that again. After spending the entire months in the hospital and unable to eat anything proper or delicious, he just simply enjoys watching them now. Glad that their appetites have come back again like they always had.

Then he glance at his boyfriend who still have not make any move to eat his part of the waffle. And his milkshake.

"Niel, your waffle is getting cold and your milkshake, it's melting."

Daniel was brought out of his zoned out space and shakes his head around. Shoving his wallet back into his pocket and starts eating up. Seongwoo chuckles lightly and he earn a light jab from Daniel. He whimper but still chuckles.

"I'd told you that it was a bad idea in offering them what they want. Look on how much you have spent so far for them, and to Hoonie. Stopping by at the Disney and Marvel shop is a bad idea."

"You don't actually think that I should have said no to them. They're kids and I'm weak to them. Plus I love them like they are my own kids, I mean the twins. And Jihoonie seems to like the idea of them being their siblings anyway. Might as well we prepare for the wedding then."

Daniel groans when Seongwoo pinch his thigh under the table, and acted like he hadn't done anything wrong when their kids stops eating and stares at the two when Daniel hissed and yelping.

"You okay, Appa?" Jihoon asks, placing the spoon in his jumbo ice cream.

"Oh, yes...Appa is fine. Go on, keep eating the ice cream." he smiles at his son before he glares at his lover who still being all dumb and acting like nothing is wrong.

Seongwoo smiles and they all keep on eating their ice cream and waffles and milkshakes. Every now and then, Seongwoo would wipe the twins mouth when they make a mess or there is a smudge on the corner of their lips.

Sometimes Daniel being greedy, bumped his shoulder with Seongwoo, as if he seeks the older's attention too. Making the puppy eyes to his boyfriend just so Seongwoo would share his own waffle and he did, making Daniel smiles brightly in the process. Obligingly open his mouth for Seongwoo to feed the waffle.

They are sickly romantic that their kids wished that they could just get married right here and right now. 

~

The day goes on, and they chose to take a walk in the park by the end of the day. Most people weren't there so they could have some of their own private time. They walk side by side with the kids walking at the front, eating a cotton candy and laughing to each other when the candy stick to their face and so much more.

Daniel held Seongwoo's hand and pulls him closer so that their shoulder would brush together and there is no gap in between them, as he entwined their fingers and tightened them. And then he brought their hands up to his mouth so that Daniel could kiss the back of Seongwoo's hand, peppering them with playful kisses.

Seongwoo smiles warmly at his boyfriend and couldn't help but to pinch his chubby cheeks. He can't help but to think that Daniel is cute although the latter is hot as hell at the moment.

The other grins and giggles, still kissing on Seongwoo's back of hand and then continue on to each fingers and then protruding bone on his wrist.

"Are you trying to kill me with your kisses or are just that obsessed of my hand."

Daniel pulls away but his lips still lingers on the skin as he smiles up to Seongwoo.

"Both. Your skin taste so tasty, hyung. I couldn't help it. Plus, your fingers looks so good and beautiful. Long and thin and sexy."

"What the hell, Niel. Stop that." Seongwoo hits him, trying not to blush but he can't stop himself.

"You know, I feel like, the moment we have right now. It feels as if we've married to each other and currently just spending our time with our kids together and I find it very.......lovely. I can't wait to see this picture again, sometime in the future." Daniel says, pressing one last kiss on the hand before he let them fall next to their body again. Still intertwined with each other.

"This will happen soon. Right now, it's our pre-family time and soon, very soon, we'll be together. I promise you that."

"I'm sure hope so, hyung. I can't wait to have you stay with me or move out and find a new home for us once we're get married. Living happily ever after. I might quit my job and choose to just stay home and be with the kids."

"Niel, you're still young. It's not a good idea for you to quit now even though we're got married. You know you still have Jihoon that depends on you right? And I have my babies with me. But Jinyoung and Daehwi will be your responsible to after we get married and Jihoon will be my responsibility too. So, it's better to keep working until they grows up and get into college. Maybe by then, we can think of quitting." 

Seongwoo strokes Daniel's cheek, thumbing at the mole under his right eye as Daniel lean into his touch.

"Alright, as you wish. I'll do anything for you and Jihoon and the twins."

"Mm, that's good."

Seongwoo smiles and then leans in to close the gaps between them. Pressing warm and soft kisses on Daniel's lips. They both sighs into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	39. It's a Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love and leave your comments guys  
> Juseyo.

The news about the famous model Ong Seongwoo and the famous surgeon Kang Daniel are seeing each other flew across the countries. The news broke out when one day a fan saw Seongwoo with Daniel, holding hands and clinging to one another. At first, Seongwoo thought it's gonna turn out to be bad news and is worried about Daniel's safety. Afraid tha his fans might went to Daniel's hospital and starts attacking him, harassing Daniel and maybe even to his son, Jihoon.

But it turns out to be the other way around. Shocked by the people whom congratulates him and not even care about his sexuality. I mean, most people will usually feel disgusted that a man as handsome and talented as Seongwoo are actually gay and only have interest in men. But no, no one is judging him or finds him disgusting or bothered by his orientation. That much made him feel relief and happy that they accepted him as who he is. He is very glad about it and grateful that no one will bother Daniel or Jihoon.

Daniel was feeling the same way as Seongwoo when he first saw the news being broadcast on the TV, he chokes on his drink, spewing the whole content out, too shocked by his dating news with Seongwoo. He was fucked up at that time as everybody turns their head to him when the news we're aired.

He ran for his life and locked himself in his on call room. Afraid to face the world and his colleagues. But somehow, it wasn't a bad news to him though. His father came over to talk and told him that nobody is judging him but like Seongwoo's situation, most of the clients, relatives, the staff and his colleagues are actually congratulating him. Some are envied over him because he manage to snatch the most perfect guy in the whole wide world. 

Shit, he was not sure whether he should be happy or scared. But in the end he chose to be happy and greedy at the thought of him dating Seongwoo and now am proud to show off his boyfriend to the world. Yes, he is damn happy about it. Grateful that the public had accepted him being gay and in love with the greatest man in the world.

~

It has been three months since the news broke out and everybody had able to see the two in public more often now. Holding hands, kissing and hugging as if they are in their own world and nobody else is with them. Sometime they even found them walking around with their sons, looking like the happy family they are. It's the perfect family picture when you see them. Very domestic.

And it has been about seven and a half month since the two started dating and also one month ago that marked the destined day Seongwoo went to the hospital and being shameless of the people at the hospital, all eyes on him as he strut down the hallway towards Daniel's department. And........knelt down on one knee, holding out a velvety box in hand, proposing.

**_Kang Daniel....will you marry me and be together and spend your day and life for eternity with me. Forever with our kids, together?_ **

Everybody, I mean by everybody was very astonished at the bold move the model is doing, proposing to Daniel in public like that. Making the very bewildered, shocked surgeon in awed, or better yet, gaping. Mouth hung open so wide at his boyfriend really, really sudden approached of proposing to him in the middle of his department. In front of thousand of eyes who is watching them.

Somehow even his father came running and was shocked to see the Ong Seongwoo is proposing to his son. Like really proposing. It's not a dream and it's definitely not an illusion too, if Daniel may add.

Everyone starts recording and taking their pictures and the proposal became viral within a second after someone uploaded the video and it goes into a boom. Sky rocketing like crazy. Daniel was too shocked and he was speechless. Not sure how to reply to him. He was definitely turning redder and redder by every seconds when he sees lots more people came running through the door into his department.

Oh my god.

He wanted to just drag Seongwoo out of this place and go somewhere more private. He even wanted to yell at his boyfriend for embarrassing him right in front of his colleagues but then again, it is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is something he should be proud of. Because nobody, he means nobody have the guts to go beyond that like Seongwoo did. Proposing to him in public, which is technically not really that romantic since they are at the hospital. Smells of dead skins, blood and anti septic everywhere but it doesn't seems to bother Seongwoo at all. Maybe he have another plans going. Perhaps taking Daniel to a candle light dinner or just have dinner back at home.

Daniel stares at his boyfriend for a very long time, and everybody is waiting for the answer. And Seongwoo starts to sweats. He is obviously anxious. And Daniel isn't helping him with being quiet. And he thinks that Daniel might reject his proposal so it scares the shit out of him.

Jisung and Jaehwan came in and they gasps at the sight before them. 

Jisung starts hitting Jaehwan's arm repeatedly that annoys the younger.

"Take your phone out now and record this! Come on!" Jisung half whisper and half yelling at Jaehwan, urging him to starts recording the scene before them.

This is epic. They have to share this to their group of friends later and this will be probably be the best video ever and most probably can be rewarded as one.

When Daniel still haven't give him his answer, Seongwoo sigh in defeat. He's an idiot to think that Daniel might say yes to him. Or maybe because he was just too forward in proposing to him right there and then that he might have made Daniel all embarrassed. 

_I think I just fucked up. Bad._

He was about to stand up when Daniel rush forward and knelt down as well, grabbing the box and his hand together in with his own. Seongwoo blinks, startled by Daniel's action.

"Don't.....stand up yet. I haven't give you....my...my answer yet." Daniel stutters out his words. Face burning up like crazy. 

"Then tell me...." Seongwoo urges him. He can't wait to hear what Daniel has too say. Because he is freaking nervous and wanted to know the answer fast. If Daniel says no, then he walks down the hall of shame, heart broken or disappointed. And maybe will never talk with Daniel again. But that is too cruel. He can't just stop talking too Daniel all of a sudden just because he says no. And hopefully it does not lead to their break up too. 

SHIT.

Daniel clears his throat and stands up. He was trembling and Seongwoo can see him, physically shaking. It's his fault for making him like that. He should have wait for dinner tonight and then propose to his boyfriend, but Seongwoo was too eager to do it after he had bought the ring that he had drove to the hospital straight away and this is where they are now.

"I....."

_Shit, he's gonna say no for sure. Dammit Seongwoo, why did you have to be this stupid for ever thinking he might say yes. Even though he said he wished of me being his husband and all months ago._

"I'll marry you....Yes.."

Seongwoo sighs again, disappointed. "I get it...it's a yes...so... wait, what?" he shakes his head. Thinking that he had heard him wrongly so Seongwoo searched for Daniel's eyes. Seeking the truth in it. And all he could see it the sincere glint in his eyes that says 'yes, I just said yes to marrying you. And this is a hundred percent true.' And then the loving smile that Daniel usually reserved and shows it only to Seongwoo when they're alone.

Now it's Seongwoo's turn to have his mouth hung open. He didn't even hear the loud cheers coming from everyone inside the place. Wooing and ooing to the two. Wolfing and many more. They all clap for the greatest and happiest news about them engaging, right at that moment.

Daniel chuckles and pulls Seongwoo to stand up. Brushing off his coat and stares at him.

"Well, you heard me. Now, when are you gonna slip that ring through my finger?

Seongwoo clamp his mouth then grin when he finally register what Daniel had just said a moment ago. 

_HE SAID YES! A YES! Y.E.S! YES!!_

"Ah, yes....right the ring...sure." Seongwoo stammers and fumble with the ring in the small box and holds it delicately with his fingers. He took Daniel's left hand and shakily slide the ring through his ring finger. He had wore his and it matches. Seongwoo held onto Daniel's hand and decided that to admire the ring that fits perfectly on Daniel's finger. Damn.

**"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!"**

Everybody yells at the two and only then they both remembers that they are in the middle of the crowd. Failing in hearing them 'awwing' when Seongwoo slid the ring in. They were such a lovely couple of the year. They should be rewarded.

The two blushed madly but then Daniel pulls his now fiance for a kiss. The most romantic, passionate, sweet kiss ever.

~

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Daniel was brought back to the present time when Seongwoo pokes his cheeks. And eyebrow raised up, staring at his fiance.

"Oh, I was just remembering the day you proposed to me at the hospital. It was really....epic." Daniel chuckles, as he felt Jihoon moves around on his lap. He eyed his son and sees the boy munching into a baby carrot, eyes glued to the cartoon they had open for the kids that night.

Seongwoo blushed but smiles at the thought. "Hm, that was the best day ever." he says, as he carded his fingers through his babies soft locks. Both boys have their heads lay on Seongwoo's lap, also munching into baby carrots and brussels sprouts. Sometime they munch into the caramel popcorn they had popped. Going back and forth between the veges and the popcorn. Eyes also glued to the cartoon.

It's their cartoon night with the kids. Something they had planned almost every month, fixing the same day to be as their cartoon night with the kids. Which happens to be on Friday.

"It's still the most shocking day of my life, babe. You really have no shame at all that day. God, it was embarrassing."

"But you love it though. The way I claim you as my fiance." Seongwoo teased.

"Shut up. It's still very much embarrassing. But it is indeed something I loved so much. I love you."

"Ah, and I love you too. And my babies too." Seongwoo smiles lovingly at his fiance and down to his babies who had stares up to their daddy. Seongwoo leans down to peck the two on their temple.

Daniel did the same to Jihoon which he made the younger giggle since it tickles him.

"And I.....love you too. Forever and ever." Daniel answered.

The three boys grins widely. Happy that their fathers are tied with a ring at the moment but soon, very soon they will be tied together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is coming ;3  
> Kudos! Typos alert haha.


	40. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending

Daniel's life have been turning upside down ever since he took over the hospital right after his father resignation and gave the position of the Director of the hospital to Daniel. His life was completely in havoc since then. Which is about two months ago. He couldn't rest, eat, sleep and do his usual routines since he'd take over the hospital. Worst of all, he hadn't been able to sit at home and play with his son, Jihoon whose about to turn 6 years old by the end of this month. Technically, Jihoon is already 6 years old since it's a new year. But Daniel wanted to make a birthday party for his son but he is not sure whether he could pull it off with the workload he currently have in his hands.

If he let his mind takes over, he would just quit and ask someone else to take over his position, but he held back because of someone that had strongly hold him. The person who is his pillar of strenght and courage. The one and only person that knows him well besides his parents or his son.

His fiance, Seongwoo.

Daniel can't be more than grateful to have Seongwoo on his side since they got engage and since their news of their engagement have gone viral. People have been nothing but supportive to the both of them. Their weddings are coming around soon, since they both had planned and chose the dates for their special day. But haven't yet revealed to the people or their family and friends. 

Even though, Seongwoo himself is as busy as Daniel is, seeing even his fiance too had taken over his mother's company and had become the most successful CEO and also became more and more most wanted, highest paying model of the century. Seongwoo even stared in a drama, coming in as a cameo for few episodes and have been branded as the most popular model of all time.

Proud of his fiance success and shares the happiness Seongwoo is having but he also pitied his fiance, since Seongwoo has been going in and out of the country even more often now and not to mention, his twins would quickly turn into the temper tantrum mess they had always been whenever Seongwoo had to leave. Until these very day, Daniel still couldn't handle the twins temper. 

They are much more worst than his Jihoon, and god have mercy on him when he had to deal with them when Seongwoo is away. Thankfully, their group of friends would always drop by to help ease up the tension. Knowing well enough on how to coax the twins with toys, sweets or simply just taking them for a walk or shops for stuff.

Oh, did I mentioned that Daniel and Seongwoo had moved in together into a new set of house? Oh, then yes, they did moved in together which is more of a penthouse rather than a normal bungalow or condo or apartment.

Specially for the famous celebrities or so, that takes a year of their salary to buy the whole penthouse. And damn, did Seongwoo just went through all that to clear up the whole payment within months. Daniel had protested about it, arguing that Seongwoo should have asked for his help too since they will be staying together for forever now and basically the penthouse is also his home so Daniel have the right to complaint about it, when Seongwoo had payed for the full cost of the penthouse.

"Pay me back with just your love, baby. I don't need anything else but you and the kids." Seongwoo had said once with a wink. Slapping Daniel's ass playfully with a smirk before he went off to work one morning. Daniel had literally screamed into his pillow afterwards, thinking how cheesy his fiance can be but love it so very much.

He knows Seongwoo is the most generous and kind hearted person with a big heart, but because he is his fiance, he wouldn't want him to suffer alone so Daniel had force Seongwoo to let him pay for all the bills and their kids school fees for a year. Of course Seongwoo would have argued with him about it, but in the end his fiance agrees and let Daniel have his own way. At least it makes Daniel happy and feeling less guilty for ever letting Seongwoo pay for the cost of their new penthouse.

Redesigning it just the way they both love and plus, letting the kids choose their own room since the house had like seven rooms. Either they choose to occupied three rooms, with the twins sharing one or make it four with the twins each have their own room. Either way, they decorated four bedroom. One each for the kids and one for the couple. Three others will be left empty for a moment and they will decide what will they do with them. The twins may have their own room but they still goes on to sleep with each other or in Jihoon's or even with their fathers. Most nights, the kids ran into their father's room and slept with them. Neither the two complaints about it and simply allows them to sleep with them.

And when Seongwoo is away, the routine happens even more often. The kids would come into Daniel's room and climb on top and curls closed to their father, attempting to get the warmth they wanted. Daniel would always try his best to keep the twins at bay. Knowing very well that they are so very attached to their father even though they had grown closer to Daniel and had starts calling him appa too, just like Jihoon did to Seongwoo. But he can never get them to choose between him and Seongwoo, because he knows well enough that the twins will surely choose Seongwoo since he is their father of six years now and Daniel is the new guy in their life, just like Seongwoo is to Jihoon. But overall, they all love the fathers equally or more so to their own fathers.

~

Daniel came home, much to his surprised to see his fiance is waiting for him in their living room.

"Seongwoo.." Daniel calls, earning the attention from his fiance and the smile he had been yearning to see for a week now. Yeap, he haven't gone home for a week and he had missed his family so very much.

Seongwoo smiles back at him and stand up and open his arms for a welcoming hug. 

"Welcome home, baby." Seongwoo says and Daniel dashes straight into his arms and embrace the older tightly, loving the scent he have been craving for. Nuzzling his face into the crooks of Seongwoo neck and sigh into the skin.

Seongwoo chuckles as he starts combing Daniel's hair and cradles his head. A soothing hand ran up and down his back.

"Tough week, baby?"

"Mmm, very. I thought I might die soon but you always manage to save me with your video calls or just with your voice." 

"Wow, I'm honored. But don't you think the credits should go to our sons though. They are the ones who seems to make you feels much better."

"Them and you. You all makes me feel better. It doesn't matter and I would gladly gave credits to all four of you. Now, can we just be quiet and keep hugging until  fall asleep." Daniel tightens his arms around Seongwoo.

"No, you need to get out of this clothes of yours, go to shower, wash yourself, have dinner with us and then sleep. Can you do that, love?"

Daniel whines and stomps around like a child, "No~ I want us to be this way and go straight to bed. Please please please, jagiya. Babe, I want to sleep, right now."

Seongwoo giggles and sigh at his kid like fiance, kissing the crown of his fiance before he pulls away, earning another whines and the stomping. Also the pouty lips. He kissed the pouts away.

"Still a no. Shower, dinner then bed. Now." Seongwoo command, pulling his fiance with him towards their bedroom and into their bathroom. He helped Daniel to strip off his clothes, and of course while he did that, Daniel would tease him with his sexy, muscular body. His abs and pecs do the trick and each time Seongwoo sees them, the older would attacks him with kisses but this time he resist the urge to jump on his fiance and maintain his stoic face.

"No reaction at all? Don't you want to touch this delicious body of mine, babe? You know you want to." Daniel seduces but nothing works when Seongwoo pushed him into the bath tub fills with warm water. When did Seongwoo run the bath?

"Not this time, love. Maybe later. Now, bath and come join us for dinner. I'll lay out your pajamas on bed." Seongwoo gave Daniel a peck and went out of the bathroom.

~

After Daniel stepping out of the nice hot warm bath, he quickly change into the pajamas that have been chosen by Seongwoo and went out to the kitchen, where he could hear their sons giggling and the kitchen utensils clashed together.

"Hey boys, how have you boys doing so far? Appa misses you all." Daniel cooed at all three once he saw them, for the first time after a week. Gosh how he misses them tremendously. Video call alone is not enough to mend his heart.

Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi all turn their heads and beams at their father. Jumping off the chair and hugging his legs.

"Appa! Welcome home!"

"Daddy is cooking..."

"Miss you appa."

He ruffles their hairs and gave each one a kiss before he proceed into the kitchen to help his fiance. Knowing Seongwoo is capable of preparing the meals alone but thinking back for a week he had been doing all that alone makes Daniel feel bad about it. He decided to help out even though Seongwoo is almost done.

"Need a helping hand?" Daniel ask, hooking an arm around Seongwoo's waist and rest his chin on Seongwoo's shoulder, eyeing the pan in Seongwoo's hand as the older stirs the content around.

"Nope, but maybe just prepare the table for me. Let the kids help. Go, I'm almost done." Seongwoo shoo him away by shaking his shoulders so that Daniel would let him go and turn around to give his fiance a chaste kiss before he waves Daniel away.

"Alright alright. Boys! Come help appa with the table."

All three of them ran into the kitchen and starts helping out with preparing the table for dinner. Placing the utensils, glasses, mugs, plates, bowls around the table. Even folded some napkin although Daniel had said that they don't need them but the boys insisted and said they wanted to practice since they've learn how to fold papers into lots of shapes. Recalling what the teacher had said that it called Origami.

Seongwoo came with the hot pan, plating it with another big plate. Then he asked Daniel to help with some other dishes he had prepared earlier and starts seating themselves around the table to eat.

"As always, my fiance is the best cook ever." Daniel drools at the sight of all the food in front of him. Proud and praises his fiance for being the best cook that he had ever met. Setting Seongwoo at the top place, with his own mother gone to second place.

The older blush and smiles at the younger. The family have their dinner with giggles and laughter. And after dinner, they all washed the dishes together and Seongwoo had help the boys with bath while Daniel store all the plates back into their places and joins Seongwoo after.

Once everyone is done bathing and changed into their own sets of pajamas, it's time for bed. And again, the three boys ran into their father's room and jumps onto the bed. Giggling around as they pulls the duvet up to their face.

"Aigoo, can't daddy and appa have their alone time for tonight, babies." Seongwoo chuckles while he says that, but even though he say that he wanted some alone time with Daniel tonight, Seongwoo still ended up turning the lights off and crawls into his side of the bed. He can't really force the boys to leave though, not ever. Instead he just lets them sleep with them.

Daniel had already slips into the bed even before the boys had jumps in. The younger waited for his fiance to join in, although he is damn sleepy and tired and just wanted to sleep that badly, but he wish to cuddles with Seongwoo and he will do it even though their sons is taking the space between them. He'll squash them if he had to as long as he get to hold Seongwoo. The five of them smiles as they sleep. Both their father's hand wrapped protectively around the three boys. Jihoon snuggle into Daniel while Daehwi snuggle into Seongwoo followed by Jinyoung spooning his younger twin, back to back with Jihoon.

~

"How would you want your tuxedo to look like? Plain black? White? Or something more daring?" Mrs. Kang asked his son when the two walked into a tailor shop to get Daniel's measurement for his wedding suit. Although it's five months away but both their parents had push the two to get everything ready much earlier. 

"I'll go with black, mom. Seongwoo hyung said he wants to go with all white so it's better if we both had the opposite color don't you think so. And no, we don't dare to go with a daring color. It's better just go with the simple white or black." Daniel says, checking out the examples of wedding suits in the shop.

"Hm, alright. Then let's get yours ready. Get your measurement and we can pick it up a month before your ceremony."

Daniel nods and he starts to let the person takes his measurement. Going with all black. 

Meanwhile, Seongwoo and his mother went to check the banquet hall at one of the hotel located in the heart of Seoul city. Seongwoo had said that he wanted it to be simple and modest. Not too grand or too extreme. A simple place for them to do their wedding is just fine for Seongwoo and Daniel. Of course his mother would allow that, since this is her son's wedding. The one and only, so Mrs. Ong would let him choose and do whatever he wants. Of course this was chosen by the two of them.

"Our banquet hall have been the most popular among others when it comes to wedding. People tend to make a reservation with us to have the greatest wedding of their lifetime. And I guessed, it will be one of the best ones too for our beloved, popular model. It's really an honor to hold your wedding with us. Other couples might come to us if they saw your wedding."

Seongwoo chuckles and smiles at the man, "The honor is mine sir. The place is great and perfect for my wedding with Daniel. But, I must say that my fiance and I doesn't really want it to be so grand and big. We want it to look simple and modest. Can you do that?"

"Why of course Mr Ong. Anything for you and your fiance. Any specific color code or design that you want or.."

"Anything is fine actually. As long as it's simple. Not too shabby, or too fancy, or too extreme or too grand."

"Can we make a reservevation first. The wedding will be held in six more months." said Mrs. Ong.

"Of course you can, madam. Here, let's get to my office and we can further discuss on your perfect wedding and how you want it to look like."

~

Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi didn't expect to see both their father came to pick them up. It rarely happens since either one of them would be busy with work and couldn't come to fetch them or just because they are not in the country. But today was especially special as the two of them came together. Seongwoo had both his hands inside his pants pocket, smiling softly at the three while Daniel had link one arm around his fiance's and waves to the three, smiling softly as well as they stood at the gate, closed to their car.

The reason why they came together was because Daniel asked for Seongwoo to sent him to work and so he did and also because it is Jihoon's birthday so the two had planned it out since three days ago. It is the only way that they could have their family moment with Jihoon and the twins.

The two had planned a birthday party without Jihoon knowing about it and also without the twins knowing it too. Afraid that if they shares it to their twins, they would spill the beans to Jihoon.

Since it's a special day for Jihoon, all of their friends had agreed to join in preparing the couples home and decorated it into a party like house. A birthday cake, specially bake by Mrs Kang, Jihoon's favorite food all cooked up by Mrs Ong and Mr Ong along with Mr Kang, Minhyun and Sungwoon.

Presents all from each uncles and and his fathers, also a specially made gift for Jihoon from his two brothers.

"Appa! Daddy!" All three ran into their fathers as they calls to them in unison. Happy smiles brighten the day even more, as the two of them giggles, welcoming them with wide arms spread, for an embrace.

Jihoon jumps into Daniel's arm and the man twirls around, happily laughing as Jihoon peppers Daniel's face with kisses. And Seongwoo struggles to balance the twins in his own arms when they both jumps at the same time towards him, that they almost made Seongwoo stumbles back. Since they had turned six years old and grow even bigger and bigger, they had became heavier for Seongwoo to carry them at the same time, but he can't say anything or complaint about it since he enjoys having the twins in his arms.

Jinyoung and Daehwi showers Seongwoo with kisses as well that it sort of tickles the father. And then it changes when the twins asked Seongwoo to go closer to Daniel so that they could give their second daddy a kiss too, and it same goes to Jihoon who wanted to kiss his second appa.

It was the cutest and most perfect family moments that lots of parents that watches them smiles and laughing and cooing at the five. How adorable can they be.

"Alright, let's go home. We have a surprise for you, Hoonie ah." Seongwoo says, unlocking the car and helping the kids into the backseat. Buckling the three while Daniel took their bags to keep it in the trunk.

"Surprise?! What is it appa? What surprise that  Woo Appa and Appa had make for me?" Jihoon was suddenly excited when Seongwoo had announce about a surprise for him.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you, sweety. So, it's better if we go home first for you to see it for yourself, yeah?" Seongwoo playfully poke Jihoon's nose that made the boy giggles. The boy nods his head and choose to wait and see until they gets home. "Good boy." the older ruffles his hair and starts the engine after everyone had settled in their own seats.

~

Daniel had take the task of distracting Jihoon while Seongwoo and the twins went off to their house. One last glance over his shoulder just to make sure that Daniel can control the birthday boy and when Daniel gave him a wink, that which meant he has it under control, only then Seongwoo smile and rush inside and press the penthouse button.

Jinyoung and Daehwi holds his hand as they ride the elevator, humming along the soft music playing inside the elevator. While they ride in, Seongwoo had told them about the surprised birthday party for Jihoon, in which the twins beams at the new information.

"This is going..."

"To be fun!"

"Hoonie is so gonna.."

"Love our presents!"

Seongwoo chuckles and when they reached the penthouse, the twins takes off before Seongwoo could even walk out of the tin box. Eager and excited, the twin jumps around right in front of their house, motioning for Seongwoo to quickly unlock the door for them.

With a click, the two pushed the door open and ran inside, but then screams when they bump into someone. Seongwoo rushed in to check the two and the twins ran back to his side as they quickly clung onto his legs. Shivering and shocked still to whom they had just bumped in.

"Eomma...Appa.." Seongwoo calls out when he recognized the silhouette of the two new comers in his house. Forgetting that he had let them in by passing their house codes to the parents. And then found even Mr. and Mrs. Kang too, standing around the kitchen. He politely gave them a bow, since they are his soon to be father and mother in laws, so manners comes first when you meet with your future in laws.

"Aigoo~ My little babies. I'm sorry for scaring you two. Come here you two." Mrs. Ong calls for the two, coaxing and apologizing for scaring Jinyoung and Daehwi. They didn't move from where they are. Still too shocked not until Seongwoo gave them a soft pets over their head that the looked up to their smiling father. Only then did they moved to give their grandma a hug and kisses. Greeting all the others too.

Mr. and Mrs. Kang was amazed by the manners the twins had. Must be because of how Seongwoo had taught them. Which was really good. Obedient and listen well to people. Just like Jihoon did and they are truly proud of their own son and now to their soon son in law and grandson in law. 

Mrs. Ong and Mrs. Kang took the twins to their room while the men all get busy. Seongwoo had told them that Daniel is downstairs, walking around the park with Jihoon just to kill some times. Giving the extra times they needed to finish preparing everything for Jihoon's birthday party. Thankfully that Minhyun and Sungwoon is already here and they helped in decorating, although they are in charge of cooking. But all is well.

Dongho, Minki, Jonghyun and Guanlin arrived minutes later, followed by Jisung, Jaehwan and Woojin.

Seongwoo had disappear into his room to take a quick shower and changes into something more casual. He ran out to take Daniel's place, texting his fiance that he's coming down to let Daniel come up and change.

"I'll be back with Jihoon. Daniel need to change too. So have everything ready and ring me when it's done." Seongwoo tells them as he dashes out.

It didn't take that long until Daniel arrived and quickly ran into his room and take a shower and change into new set of clothes. He took out the presents that he and Seongwoo had bought, specially for Jihoon and went on to check on the twins. Smiling when Jinyoung and Daehwi had changed into a set of clothes that matches, thanks to his mother and his future mother in law.

Seongwoo had texted Daniel saying that Jihoon is getting anxious and his patience are running low so Daniel had asked them to finish everything up fast.

Once everything is done, Dongho gave his brother a okay sign to tell Seongwoo to come up with Jihoon. So Daniel calls him and let him know.

~

They arrived shortly after with everyone hiding all over the house. They could hear the footsteps and the whining coming from the small kid and a chuckles, along with Seongwoo trying to reassure his son as best at he can.

"I'm hungry, appa. Palli." Jihoon whines when he walk through the door and when Seongwoo closes the door behind, everyone jumps out and yells "Surprise!" to the small kid, making the small boy jumps and ran behind Seongwoo's legs.

Daniel made his way to Jihoon with a giggles and a wide smile as he crouches down to scoop his son off the ground. "Come baby. Happy Birthday! Look!" Daniel points out his index finger to the balloons in a shape of a letter, spelling out 'Happy 6th Birthday Kang Jihoon', sticking on the wall.

Jihoon was in awe and then he claps his hand, jumping in Daniel's arms and he still had his mouth wide open. Too overwhelm and happy that the surprise that Seongwoo had talked about was actually a birthday surprise. And he extremely love it.

There was his favorite cake on top of the kitchen table, and varieties of his favorite foods, some boxes of presents placed around the corner and all the balloons that had scatter all over. This was the best birthday party ever. Although he couldn't invite any of his school friends, Jihoon is already so happy just by having his appa around, his Seongwoo appa and the twins. It's more than enough for Jihoon.

Everybody claps their hands and starts singing the happy birthday song to Jihoon, while he still being held in Daniel's arms.

 

새일 축하합니다

Saengil chukhahamnida

 

생일 축하합니다

Saengil chukhahamnida

 

사랑하는 

Saranghaneun Kang Jihoon

 

생일 축하합니다

Saengil chukhahamnida

 

At the last part of the song, Daniel moves to the cake that had been light up by the six candle sticks and with a number 6 candle on the center, and before Daniel can even tell him to blow, Jihoon had already did so and also make a wish. They all applaud and cheers around. Daniel gave his son a peck on his temple, followed by Seongwoo who kissed his cheek.

Jihoon laughs as he really love this. He loves everyone and everything.

After that, everyone enjoy the food and start unwrapping all the presents that they had bought for Jihoon. Since the boy was too excited and anxious that he couldn't wait any longer, dragging his appa along to all the presents.

And everyone sat around the living room. Each holding their own box of present and pass them to Jihoon. Each presents that Jihoon had unwrapped, made the younger to squeals and beams and shrieks as each presents was being presented to him. He loves every single one of it. There is a set of small boy dolls that almost looks like Jinyoung and Daehwi, which was sewn by the two as they were taught by their teacher. It was truly the best, and Jihoon proceeded by giving his two brothers a bear hug. It's not that pretty, but Jihoon loves it. He hugs the doll tightly.

Out of all the presents, Daniel's was also one of the best too, since he actually had bought another pet for Jihoon, which was yet another Mr Floppy, but it's a she. Jihoon smiles widely, gaping his mouth as he hugs the bunny. God how cute he is, but Seongwoo gave his fiance a incredulously look. They had like five pets (since Daniel had brought his two other cats from Busan to live with him) already and most of them was manage by either him or Daniel and now Daniel had the guts to add yet another new family member in their household?

Daniel sheepishly grins at his fiance, trying to reason with Seongwoo, explaining as much as he can.

"It's your job now. If it's get messy, I'm gonna blame it on you." 

"Ah hyung. This is for Jihoonie. It's his birthday anyway. You should at least be happy for him."

"I am happy, Nielie. But with the extra member in the house is gonna get us in trouble. I already have to watch over nine of you everyday and making sure that you guys are well fed and everything, but you had to add another member in. This is ridiculous." Seongwoo shrugs, shaking his head as he couldn't think about having to look after ten family members in the house. Including him will be eleven. Gosh have mercy.

Daniel pouts, clinging onto his fiance. "Hyung, I'll help in cleaning the house and looking after the pets too. Believe me when I said that."

"I'll believe you when I see you doing it, Kang Daniel."

"Hyung~" he whined.

~

Time went by and it was the time of their wedding day. Invitations have been passed out to all their friends they had across countries or inside Seoul. To their distant relative or even their closest ones. Even to their own best friends.

People talks about Ong Seongwoo's and Kang Daniel's wedding since it's the biggest and was leaked out. It went viral and netizens talks about them. It wasn't supposed to be big but he can't hide anymore. And everyone is in talk, since most of the people already about them engaging when Seongwoo boldly propose at Daniel's hospital.

At the venue, Daniel was agigating, fidgeting around the room after they had put on some make up on him. Change into his black tuxedo and styled up his hair by slicking them up and put some gel on to make it stay in place. He was so different that he doesn't look like himself. With all the little make ups and in tuxedo, hair styled up and all. 

He had never thought that the day he'd gave himself to someone and decided to sit down and tie a knot with someone had came to welcome him. Never in his life had he thought that he will one day get married and became someone's husband. 

And he'd never thought that someone who will be his husband is the most awesome man ever. That he never thought he would get his hand on the person when others had been dying to have him.

Ong Seongwoo. The man who will in the next three hours will be his husband for the rest of his life, and with whom he'll share his life and live with him until the day he dies.

Ong Seongwoo whom he met at Jihoon's school on the very first day and had quickly grew attracted to the man without knowing who he was until he heard them saying his name.

Ong Seongwoo whom had always manage to make his heart skipped a beat whenever they met at Jihoon's and the twins school. Although they didn't talk to each other, but they could feel the connection and the bond they had. 

Ong Seongwoo who he will call as his husband soon. 

Daniel blushed, burying his face in his palm at the thought of it. He couldn't believe it. Seongwoo is really going to be his husband and also husband to Seongwoo. Will son became father to the twins and Seongwoo will too to Jihoon. Tying the knot, sealing it with a ring and a kiss. It's happening.

The most important is that, today he will be the 'bride' rather than the groom. Who will walk down the aisle, flushing and seemingly wanting to just run and finish it off fast when he imagine how all of their friends and relatives will be staring at him when he walk down the aisle. Hoping that his father won't be accompany him down, because damn he is no woman. Although that is sort of a tradition to have the father of the 'bride' to walk down the aisle and pass him to the groom when they reach the end of it.

Shit.

He's sweating. Anxious. Heart is thundering like crazy. Stomach churning at the thought of it. He feels like puking.

A light knock was heard but Daniel was too occupied with his thoughts to even heard it. His parents and Jihoon came in, along with Jisung, Jaehwan, Woojin, Taewoong, Sewoon, Yeongseob and even his brother, Dongho were there to check him out.

Daniel flinched when someone taps him. Heart was about to burst out of his rib cage. When he sees who they are, he relaxes. Dongho laughs at how nervous his younger brother is, slapping the back of Daniel few times which he earn a glare from the groom.

Everybody congratulates him beforehand and told him that everything is going to be okay and advised him to relax. He tried as he breathe in an out a few times.

Jihoon smiles brightly at his appa and was amazed that his father had become much more handsome and he glows more today too. Must be due to the makeup and because his appa is getting married to the person whom Jihoon is going to call 'Daddy' for life.

"Love you appa. Fighting!" Jihoon says, kissing the man on his cheek before Daniel pass him to his mother and gave Jihoon one last peck before they all exited the room. His panic mode came back again but thankfully Jisung had said that he will accompany Daniel until he have to go out. So the older help him to relax.

Meanwhile, Seongwoo was fixing up his bow. Hair already style according to what he wants and since he is already so used in having his face cover up with make ups, he had it cover nicely. Just a simple one like Daniel. He's wearing a white tuxedo, the contrast to Daniel. And he is the groom of the day who will stand and wait for Daniel to come.

He's anxious too but he knows how to control it better than Daniel. Jonghyun had offered to stay with him along with the twins since they wanted to stay close to their daddy. Refusing to leave until Seongwoo had to go, so their father told them that it's fine for his boys to stay and they did. Happy that their daddy is always taking on their side, no matter what.

Everything was ready, he checked on the time and had at least an hour left before the ceremony starts. Seongwoo decided to play games from his phone, sitting on the couch, with his twins sleeping on is lap. As usual. Jonghyun can only shake his head at the view. The twins are too obsessed with their father and very close to him that every time, they enjoy sleeping on his lap and Seongwoo will always allow them. He babied them too much, since they are his babies and in about an hour, they will become Daniel's babies too.

His parents and his closest friends had come in to congratulates him as well, in advance. Dongho came with and chuckling as he whisper to Seongwoo about how anxious Daniel is. Hearing that, it made Seongwoo smiles about how he is the reason why Daniel is being so, like Dongho just said.

When the staff came in, it was time for the wedding. Jonghyun had taken the twins outside and before they did, the twins have him a himnae.

Seongwoo sigh and readied himself. 

~

The ceremony was going on smooth. Nobody trips or nobody vomits when the ceremony went on. Most of that didn't happen to Daniel, since he will always either trip himself or throws up when he's anxious but thankfully it didn't happen.

However, he did stutter when he said the 'I do'. That was supposed to be the easiest words to say but he manages to stutter, which was so cute. And he'd even, almost slip the ring out of his hold when he shakily try to slip it through Seongwoo's finger. With the help of Seongwoo who hold his shaking hands, that he managed to slip it on Seongwoo's ring finger without any accident.

And they kiss tenderly when they were pronounced husband and husband. Well shit, that was the best part ever. Kissing right in front of the whole family members and friends was seriously embarrassing but what the hell. It's a wedding anyway. And kissing means that they seal the deal of becoming someone's husband. In which, Seongwoo to Daniel and Daniel to Seongwoo.

And damn, how he thinks that he might have to change his surname to Ong now since basically, Seongwoo is the main husband after all. 

Ong Daniel. It's sound so weird but really endearing. He will get used to it soon. Ong Daniel. Hm, it does sound great though. And it is proved that he is owned by the man himself. The Ong Seongwoo. His husband as of now.

His thoughts was cut short when he felt someone slipping an arm around his waist and smiles when he sees Seongwoo standing beside him. Everybody is enjoying their food while the two went on to each table to talk to them. 

"You okay there, love?" Seongwoo gently ask as the two make their way to a table. Daniel nods, bashfully hide his face at the thought of Seongwoo is now his husband and not a lover or a boyfriend. 

Husband. HUSBAND.

"I'm fine. Just...tired." he admits that he is tired. He thinks too much about stuff that after everything is done, he grew tired of it.

Seongwoo smiles, the hand on his waist gave a small squeeze as they walk to another table.

"It'll be over soon, 'Mr Ong'." Seongwoo teases by calling Daniel by his new surname, that made the younger blush furiously. A tease indeed.

"Stop that." he pouts but Seongwoo won't stop the teasing.

"Come on, let's get this over with and then go home and sleep. Tomorrow we have a flight to catch up for our honeymoon. And you know where we're going?" his husband ask, which Daniel can only tilt his head to the side. Seemingly confused to where they will go, spend their honeymoon.

Seongwoo smirk. And peck his lips and whisper into Daniel's ear,

"Greece."

Holy shit is what Daniel was about to blurt out. Thank god he was able to hold it in. Gaping when he looks at his husband's face. And damn does he made him to fall deeply in love more to Seongwoo.

Greece is his dream vacation spots. And to be able to go there, for a honeymoon is way better than he imagine it would. And he is able to go there with his husband. Honeymoon means, something hot will happen though. They never slept together as in sleeping together. But when there is honeymoon, there is bound to have some hot, steamy, passionate night. And Daniel is so so ready for that. 

Yeap, he can't wait.

Daniel leans closer to whisper into his husband's ear as well, smiling.

"Thank you." and that made Seongwoo smiles lovingly. 

Daniel couldn't contain the feelings he had for the older. He loves him so much and lucky to have him as his husband. What had he done in the past for him to own, to have this man as his lawful wedded husband now. Officially his and he is to Seongwoo.

And for the rest of the day, they had a blast. 

The last part was when the small family had a family picture taken. And that will be their first family portrait as an official family.

Ong Seongwoo, Ong Daniel, Ong Jihoon, Ong Jinyoung, and Ong Daehwi.

Yeap, it does sound so good when they say it a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the Attraction au for my babies.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who enjoys reading and giving me kudos.  
> Thank you for supporting me since the beginning of the stories. I just hope you guys will keep supporting me till the end haha.  
> I will try to keep them alive by making these into short series ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> Comments and thank you once again! (๑・ω-)～♥”  
> Btw, sorry for the typos too haha


End file.
